Do You Feel The Same Way?
by OddFeather
Summary: Korra had been avoiding everyone she was close to. What will happen when Mako finds out why? Will Mako have feelings for Korra?...Does he feel the same way? Makorra.
1. What's Going On?

**Hello! This idea has been in my mind forever, so now I am finally writing it down! Hope you enjoy it! I will be updating it as soon as I can!**

**It's pretty obvious that I don't own Legend of Korra, otherwise Makorra would have happened _way _earlier than it did.**

* * *

Mako was very confused. Why was Korra avoiding him? What did he do? Was it so bad the she had to avoid him _and _Bolin?

For the past month, Korra has been so quiet. Mako tries to start a conversation, and so does Bolin, but she makes up some excuse why she has to leave or ignores them or even pretends not to hear them. What was going on?

Mako tries to corner Korra after practice to see what the deal was, but she always slips away, and then runs away, and always leaves Mako more confused than before.

_This time, _Mako thought as he got ready for practice, _this time, I'll get an answer._

He finished putting on his training gear and walked out of his apartment and down the stairs to the gym.

As soon as he got down to the gym, he immediately started to practice by sending fire at the training dummies, half of his mind also thinking of reasons why Korra would be avoiding him.

Did he say something that hurt her way more than he thought it would? No, he hasn't done anything to insult her or criticize her or anything like that. Did Bolin say anything to her and it was what he did that's making her avoid them both? No, Bolin is always saying nice things about Korra, and even talks about asking her out, so he wouldn't ever try to hurt her. Plus, they were too much alike, so it had to be him….

"Hey bro!" Bolin said, interrupting Mako's thoughts and training. Mainly thoughts, though.

Mako stopped firebending, and turned around to face his brother, who had just come down from their apartment with his training gear on.

"Hey Bolin." Mako said. "What took you so long?"

"Food. I was so hungry; I had to eat the breakfast you made for me and leftovers from last night." Bolin said. "And I'm _still_ hungry!"

Mako laughed. "I'll get some food later after practice." he said. Then he turned around and began to practice his firebending again. Bolin also began to practice his earthbending.

Right as Mako's thoughts began to resurface, he heard footsteps. He slightly turned his head to see Korra entering in her training gear. He stopped firebending for a minute, and then said "Hey, Korra."

Korra stopped and looked at Mako with an alarming expression, but then immediately masked her expression and replaced it with a calm one, then said "Hey, Mako."

She then went to the far side of the room and began to practice waterbending.

Mako reluctantly went back to firebending.

When their time slot ended, Bolin went up to the apartment and Mako went to talk to Korra.

He walked up to Korra, who was leaning over her bag and packing some things up with her back turned to him. "Korra?"

Korra jumped at his voice, and then spun around to face him. "Um…hi, Mako. Need anything?" She asked, staring at the floor. She also murmured something that was not audible.

"Korra, what's going on?" Mako asked, which sounded more like a demand. "You haven't really communicated with me or Bolin at all lately, and I want to know what's troubling you."

"Mako, I'm fine….. I'm completely…fine." Korra said. "I got to go. See you later." She said, and then she started to walk past him.

Mako's eyes narrowed. He immediately grabbed her wrist. "Korra, seriously, _what is going on?"_

Korra sighed. "It's nothing….don't worry about it."

"_Nothing?_ You are practically ignoring me and Bolin _and _avoiding us, and it seems like you aren't ever _happy_ anymore, and you say it's _nothing?!" _Mako said.

"It is nothing." Korra said. "I shouldn't even try to stop it. And since when did you care about me being quiet? It's not like I'm _that _important in your life. So forget it. Act like I'm not even here. I'm not that important in your life, you and I both know it. So you shouldn't worry about me."

"Korra, where did you get the idea that I didn't care?" Mako asked, blinking in surprise of her statement. "What did I-"

Before he could finish, Korra slipped from his grasp, and ran out the door. Mako saw that she had tears gathering in her eyes before she was fully out the door.

Mako sighed. _Why won't she say what's wrong? I thought we were friends….._he thought. Mako sighed yet again. _Better get some food before Bolin before he asks for a loan so he can get food on his own ….….again._

After he took off his training gear, Mako left the Pro-bending arena and went to the market. Thoughts still crossed his mind as walked there, most of them questions. Then the same one that has popped up numerous times before came yet again:

_What happened to us being friends?_


	2. Running away

**Hello again! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I would like to know how I am doing so far, so please review! I'm surprised I am up this early, I stayed up until, like, 1:00 am in the morning...**

**Seriously, if I did own it, Makorra would have happened way earlier, so I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako had just come back to the Pro-bending arena after getting some food for Bolin. All he did was get Narook's Noodles and some of Bolin's favorite dumplings, because he was having a hard time focusing on doing something with what Korra had said to him. _And since when did you care about me being quiet? It's not like I'm that important in your life. So forget it. Act like I'm not even here. I'm not that important in your life, you and I both know it._

Mako shook his head as he climbed up the stairs and entered the apartment. He saw Bolin lying on the couch, but as soon as he shut the door, Bolin sat right up and looked in Mako's hands to see if he had something.

"Food!" Bolin cried almost instantly.

Mako set the noodles and dumplings on a table, where Bolin immediately sat down and began to eat.

Mako sighed, and then made his way to the window, and sat the same way he did the night Korra helped them win their first pro-bending match, gazing out at Air Temple Island.

Bolin stopped eating. "What's wrong, bro?"

Mako sighed again, and then shrugged. "Korra has been avoiding me and I don't know why. I try to speak with her, and she just runs away."

"So she's avoiding you too?" Bolin asked. "And ignoring you?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what is going on, and it's frustrating me! And what she said earlier when I tried to get her to say why she was upset…."

"What did she say?" Bolin asked, leaning towards his brother.

"Well, by the sound of it, she doesn't think I care." Mako said sadly. "She told me that I shouldn't worry about her. I tried to ask her what made her think that, but then she just ran away again!"

"Whoa." Bolin said. "That's news to me. I wonder how long she has been feeling that way about you, and if she thinks the same way about me….."

"I want to know what gave her that idea, because I don't feel that way. She's a really good friend, and I didn't give her any reason to believe something like that." Mako said.

"Well, whatever happened, it's a really big deal to Korra, and we need to find a way to find out what's wrong." Bolin said, then moved the food to the side and placed his head in his arms, resting his arms on the table.

"What happened to you being hungry?" Mako asked, slightly teasing.

"After what you told me…..I'm not hungry. I'll save what's left for later." Bolin said, keeping his head in his arms.

Something told Mako the "later" would be in an hour. If Bolin was that hungry earlier and he just happened to not be suddenly, then the hunger would come back soon.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Mako said suddenly. "I need to clear my head." And with that, Mako walked to and out the door and down the stairs and out of the arena.

He walked around the city, where many smells filled his nose, especially the scent of food. He _was_ walking down a street that had many restaurants.

He passed Republic City Park (trying to ignore the memory of he and Korra were there when trying to save his brother from the equalists) and walked down to the ocean shore.

He saw a good view of Air Temple Island from here, but he did have a better view of it at the arena.

With a sigh, Mako lowered his head and rubbed his forehead. Then something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw what has been in his mind for a month: Korra.

She was lying on some sand, still in her training gear. Her eyes were closed, but when Mako walked a little closer he saw she had tear streaks running down the sides of her face.

Mako walked over to her, and sat about a foot away from her.

They needed to talk. Badly. And that's what he was going to do.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Talk

**HAD to do this. I can type each chapter within an hour...but just to be clear, no more chapters up today!...unless I feel like putting another one up during the night. Seriously, I do my best work at night.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra. If I did, there would be over-joyed, freaking-out makorra fans. Plus, if I did own, I would make the show air waaay sooner than 2013. So I don't own it.**

* * *

Mako watched Korra as she took deep breaths, and sometimes he swore he sees fresh tear streaks come down her cheek.

_Maybe I shouldn't bother her…. _Mako thought. _She seems upset right now._

He started to stand up quietly, guessing Korra didn't hear him come.

"Mako," Korra said quietly. "I know you're there."

Mako sat back down, crossing his legs. "Korra, I don't understand why you are acting like this. Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Mako," Korra said, as if she didn't even hear him. "Do you ever wish that….you were someone else? Just for whatever reason, you suddenly want to be someone else?"

Mako's expression turned from calm to surprised. He was definitely confused. "Well…once in a while I might. But usually…no." he said. "Korra…I don't know what's on your mind, and I don't know why you think I don't care, but both Bolin and me are getting really worried about you. And I am going to be asking this same question until I get an answer: _What. Is. Wrong?"_

Korra sat up, wiping the fresh tears away and opening her eyes, but instead of looking at Mako, stared at her feet. "I already told you, you shouldn't worry about me. I already said I'm fine."

"Korra, _please." _Mako begged. "You seem to be hurting yourself more and more when you keep on doing this….when you keep pushing people away when they are only trying to help you."

Korra continued to stare at her feet. "I'm not pushing people away." She protested.

"Oh, then what do _you _call it?" Mako asked, slightly annoyed.

"_Sparing everyone else's feelings."_ Korra snapped. She then fell back on her back and covered her face with her hands, her hands becoming damp with new tears.

Mako stared at Korra, shocked. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, Mako." Korra said.

"What are you talking about? 'Sparing everyone else's feelings'? What are you trying to say?" Mako asked with concern.

Korra just shook her head. Her hands moved from her face to her tied up hair in the front, and then she gripped them very hard, as if she was trying to pull her hair out.

"Korra, don't do that." Mako said. "I'm only asking-"

"You're asking about what I mean, but I don't think I should tell you." Korra said, sitting up again and pulling her legs up to her chest and staring at the ground. "It's no use for me to even try, and I've given up, but I still don't know why I feel so…so….." she trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Mako stared at Korra. "That's how emotions work, Korra. Your mind has no control over anything having to with your emotions, and you can't help it if something makes you sad or happy or jealous. There is nothing you can do about it."

Korra looked at Mako, wiping away her tears. They stared at each other's eyes for a minute, but then Korra looked back at the ground and sighed.

Mako continued to stare at Korra. "C'mon, let's get you back to Air Temple Island. You can explain to me what's going on there."

Mako helped Korra up, and they both walked to the ferry, remaining very silent with each other.

* * *

**Hmmm...when I was writing this, I was listening to the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Music helps me get into the right mood of the story. Anyways, please tell me what you think :)**


	4. The Ferry

**Hello to the people who are reading this! Okay, this is where some Makorra starts to show! I absolutely LOVE the reviews I have, so thank you! I look forward to the future reviews! **

**I do not own Legend of Korra. If I did, Aang's son, Bumi, would have been a main character in the first season. I do love me the weird and awesome characters like him and Meelo. :P**

* * *

Mako felt slight relief that Korra is talking to him again. He kept staring at her, and kept pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming; because he basically hasn't spoken to her for a month. And sure, she might not be very happy about it, but at least they were going to speak to each other.

Korra leaned over the railing. She had taken off her training gear and put it in her bag, so she was now just in her regular outfit. She stared at Air Temple Island with her expression unreadable.

Mako slowly walked over to Korra. "So….what is bothering you?"

Korra sighed. "I'd rather talk about it on the island."

"You know…you shouldn't think I don't care." Mako said. "I do care….a lot. I don't know what gave you that idea. I mean-"

"I know you care, Mako." Korra said. "I'm just….upset. And I have a few answers to how I feel right now….I know what to say, I practice saying them, and I just chicken out. I'm too much of a coward to tell you or Bolin or anyone else. I don't know what to do; this is the first I've ever felt like this, and while I'm confused of what to do about it, I'm ignoring everyone, even Tenzin…..and the problem is not just one problem. I have two problems, and I don't know how to deal with them."

"You have to talk to someone. Maybe you could tell me the way you're feeling." Mako said, leaning on the railing with Korra, still staring at her. "At least tell me a few."

"Well, let's see….." Korra said. "Terrified, hurt, paranoid, upset, angry, jealous, heartbroken…"

Mako sat up straight. "Wait, what were those last ones?"

Korra looked at Mako, blinking. "What?"

"What were the last two things you said? It sounded like you said 'jealous' and 'heartbroken'?"

Korra sighed. "That's because I did." Then she looked down at the water below.

"Oh." Mako blinked in surprised.

_Since when did Korra have a crush? _He thought. For some reason, that thought made him angry. Wait, since when is he angry about Korra having a crush?

Mako slightly shook his head so Korra wouldn't see. But she did see.

"What?" she said, looking at Mako.

Mako looked at her again. "Nothing. So, why are you 'heartbroken'?" Mako asked with concern.

_Okay, something is seriously wrong, because the thought of Korra being heartbroken makes me even angrier than the thought of her having a crush did. _Mako thought. And it was true, because he saw flickering coming from his hand every now and then and his blood was boiling to a very extreme temperature.

_Guess when you're a firebender, things happen when you're angry. _A small voice in the back of Mako's head said.

Korra shook her head. "I'll tell you when we are at the island. We're almost there, anyways." She said, pointing ahead.

Mako nodded. He could wait for the rest of the answers now that he has some now instead of having to come up with a whole bunch of reasons. Although, there was one thought that made his eyes widen and his heart race that crossed his mind:

_Could I have feelings for Korra?_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! I smile everytime I know someone likes my story :) Why is it that when I'm writing chapters to this, I am listening to Evanescence?**


	5. Confessions

**Hi! I wrote chapter five, as you can see, and let me just say, I love how I ended! Usually I don't like how I end things like this, but I think I've done a pretty good job at endings with this story! And let me say, LONGEST CHAPTER so far! I seemed like the more chapters I wrote, the less words I used, so I made a goal to at least beat one of the chapter's word amount, and I beat all of them. I feel good about it :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra. If only I did... *mischevious smile***

* * *

Mako and Korra walked off the ferry and onto the dock, and then the ferry turned and headed back to the city.

"So…where are we going to talk?" Mako asked.

"My room." Korra said almost instantly. "No one would be around there because Tenzin and all of the Air Acolytes had something to do on the other side. The only thing we would really have to worry about is the Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, although they would probably with Tenzin."

Korra began to walk to her room, on the way noting how quiet it was.

She reached her room and opened the door quietly, in case the three airbending children were around to hear them. After Mako walked in, she did the same thing while shutting it.

"Umm….Why are you being so quiet?" Mako asked Korra while she was turning to face him.

"Tenzin's kids. They could still be around here, and I _don't_ feel like having to shush Ikki again." Korra replied.

Mako chuckled. "Alright." He said. "So, can you tell me the reasons why you are feeling those emotions you were talking about earlier?"

"Well…." Korra said kind of nervously. She is not happy about saying those things earlier, because now she has to explain them. And she _does not_ want to explain the last two.

"Well?" Mako said.

Korra went and sat down on her bed. "I…." she tried to say, but she didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you start with the first one you said?" Mako said, noticing Korra's trouble.

"Alright….." Korra said. "You remember when we snuck into an equalist rally to save your brother after he was kidnapped?" Korra said, staring at the ground where her feet were.

Mako nodded. For some reason, that brought up the memory of him waking up with Korra leaning on his shoulder when they were in Republic City Park.

"Well, see….." Korra said, bringing Mako out of the memory. He wasn't sure if he was grateful that she did that or if he was angry about it. "I became terrified for the first time in my life there…." Korra said. "I've never had a fear in my entire life, and that's mainly because I was kept in a compound in the South Pole for pretty much my whole life…And when I came to the city, I thought I would be able to help people and learn airbending, but I didn't expect that we would have to deal with Amon…"

Mako came over to Korra and sat down next to her on the bed. "Korra, I doubt that he would ever take your bending-"

"Mako, it's not just the thought of him taking my bending. It's the thought that I would fail the city, too. I'd be the worst Avatar ever to let that happen!" Korra said. "And maybe I am….."

"Korra, you aren't the worst Avatar. You've already shown people that you're a good Avatar. You helped me save Bolin in that Equalist Rally and that took a lot of courage. You joined Tarrlok's task force and you definitely had enough courage _and_ strength to take them on."

"Yeah….I guess I did have courage then…."

"You don't have to worry." Mako said truthfully. "You'll be able to take them on, and I know you'll win."

For the first time in a month, Mako saw Korra smile. But what he did not see was the vague blush that was on her cheeks.

"Is it safe to say that being paranoid is related to being terrified?" Mako asked. Korra nodded. "Alright, so that leaves hurt, heartbroken, and jealous…"

"Yeah….." Korra said. "Those seem to all have something to do with each other."

Mako tried his best to keep his hands out of site from Korra, because they began to do that flickering thing again.

"Alright…." Korra said, slightly embarrassed. "Well, there is this guy I like…he is my first…dare I say it…..crush. But I know he doesn't like me the way I like him….plus he likes someone else."

Mako nodded so Korra knew he was listening.

"And well….I don't like to hang around him when he is with the girl he likes…and I'm not exactly sure how to talk to him because…well, I never felt this way before about any guy…..he's my first crush and I don't know what to do about it….."

Mako felt that now he has officially lost control of his firebending, because now his palm had a fire in it that wouldn't go out no matter what.

_Am I….._jealous_?_ Mako thought. The thought had the same reaction as when he had thought he had feelings for Korra (which he doesn't doubt now)-his heart raced and his eyes widened.

"And I am too embarrassed to say anything to him…and I don't feel like getting in the way of the girl he does like. So I started avoiding him…and then I started avoiding everyone else."

Then Mako had a guess of who the guy was. The fire in his hand when out immediately. And now he needed to confirm it.

"So….what's this guy's name?" he asked.

Korra was already blushing before from what Mako could see. But now her face turned a complete shade of red, and he saw her eyes do a quick glance at him.

_It's me. _Mako thought. _Korra has a crush on me. _For some reason, that made him smile.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you guys liked it! And please review and tell me how I am doing with this story!**


	6. Crush

**Hi! I am back and now updating this DAILY! I have to say, I like this chapter. So, how many of you have read my story "Insecure"? Well, part of me is very upset because that story was longer than any of the chapters in this. But, whatever. As long as people like it, I'm happy :)**

**Don't you think if I owned Legend of Korra, I would have put that in profile?**

* * *

Mako stared at the blushing Korra, who was keeping her head down so Mako wouldn't be able to see her blush. Obviously it wasn't working, though.

"Uh…his names Lee…" Korra lied.

Mako smiled, though Korra didn't see; she was too busy trying to keep her head down. "Where does he come from?" he asked.

"Uh….Ba Sing Se…." Korra said.

"Really?" Mako said. He was very much enjoying this. "So what is he like?"

"Oh for spirit's sake!" Korra cried. "Okay, fine, I have a crush on you!" she said, letting her upper half of her body fall down on her bed and covering her face with her pillow, leaving her legs slightly dangling over the bed.

Mako grinned. Something about Korra saying that made Mako overjoyed. "Why didn't you just say _that _instead of trying to lie?" he asked, unable to stop smiling. It was starting to hurt his cheeks now.

Korra removed the pillow from her face and placed it to the side of her. "It was worth a try." She said, sitting up. "It's not like it matters though. You're not interested in me, plus you have Asami."

Mako hadn't forgotten about Asami. In fact, she had been on his mind since he confirmed that he did indeed have feelings for Korra. Of course, thoughts about Korra had pushed any thoughts about Asami to the side, so he thought little of Asami right now.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be on a date with her?" Korra said.

"No." Mako said. "She had to do something with her father somewhere in Ba Sing Se having to do with Future Industries."

"Ah." Korra said. "Which explains why you're here…."

"Korra, just because I spend time with Asami doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with my friends." Mako said, still trying to stop smiling. His cheeks were _really _hurting him now. And an urge had started to grow, which he was trying his best to resist…..for now…

"Yeah." Korra said slowly. "Friends…"

"Are suggesting we're not friends?" Mako asked.

"I just….don't know." Korra said. "It always seems I am driving you insane or something like that."

"You are…." Mako said. "But I've gotten used to it. And you don't _always _drive me insane." The urge was getting_ really_ strong now. Plus he _still_ couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah, well, let me know when I'm not driving you insane."

"It's not a bad thing, Korra." Mako said. "When I _do _say you drive me insane, it's not always the same meaning as before."

Korra looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ it could have different meanings behind it, like right now, you're driving me insane about barely talking to me for a _month, _and now suddenly you let me speak with you. You're confusing me, and it's driving me insane right now." Mako stated. Although, she was driving him crazy for a different reason right now….

"Is there a_ positive_ way at looking at the words 'you drive me insane'?" Korra asked grumpily.

"Yeah, actually there is."

"Then why don't you try telling me that one?"

"Sometimes you drive me insane when you make me angry, sometimes you drive me insane when we fight, sometimes you drive me insane when you-"

"I thought these were supposed to be positive!" Korra said.

"They are." Mako replied. "They are in my mind, because I enjoy every minute of it."

Korra looked at him with a shocked expression. "Wha-what?"

"You heard me." Mako said with a smirk.

"How do you _enjoy _every minute of me driving you crazy?" Korra said. "I do _not _understand anything you are saying, Mako."

"Looks like I drive you insane, too." Mako replied, smiling even wider than before. Man, how his cheeks hurt.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Korra replied.

"So….how does _you_ having a crush on _me_ make you avoid _everybody else?"_ Mako asked.

"I don't know….I guess I just felt really embarrassed and sad." Korra said. "I would never try to cut anyone off…especially you and Bolin. You guys are my first _human _best friends."

Mako chuckled. "Does that mean you were cutting off Naga too?"

"No; what on earth makes you-" she didn't have time to finish, because Mako's urge had become too strong for him to fight off anymore.

So Mako kissed her.

* * *

**Now why you see why I like this chapter. I want to know your guy's opinions, so please review!**


	7. Decisions

**Hey! Okay, since I have more favorites, followers, and reviews than I ever expectedd to have, I have to inform you that I am going to be trying to make this story go to the Season Finale and even further! Just making it my version with this story...So what do you guys think of that? And I will be trying to update daily, but some times I may get stumped on what to do next. So, enjoy this chapter :D**

**I do not own Legend of Korra. If I did, it would be taken away from me. Don't ask why...*mischievous smile***

* * *

Korra was surprised by the kiss, of course. Her eyes were wide at first, and then she closed them after a few seconds and kissed back.

Korra and Mako pulled away at the same time, Korra blushing and Mako grinning to the point of where he thinks he is going to have sore cheeks in the morning.

In Mako's head, he felt as though he was complete. He had a warm feeling in his stomach, and he very much enjoyed it. At that moment, the only thing he saw and thought of was Korra.

Korra was slightly dazed. _Did he-? Did he just really-? He kissed me! He really did!...Or am I dreaming?_ Korra thought, and then she began pinching her left arm with her right hand.

Mako saw Korra pinching herself. He immediately grabbed the hand she was pinching with and whispered "You're not dreaming, Korra."

Korra's blush increased. She smiled, and then the shock returned to her face. "You-you…j-j-just….a-a-and-d….wh-wh-why d-d-did y-you?..." she had a hard time processing her words, still slightly dazed.

Her stomach had a warm feeling in it, more than half of her brain kept reliving the memory of Mako leaning in and kissing her, and the part of her brain that did work had scattered thoughts in it, and it still felt like his lips were still on hers, so it was really difficult for Korra to focus on just one thing without being it being replaced by another thought over and over again.

Mako, on the other hand, seemed to not have the same problem as Korra. Of course, he did have the things distracting him. He was slightly dazed himself, his mind kept bringing up memories of him and Korra from every argument they have had to more recent events, such as this situation; he felt his legs go completely numb. But it wasn't causing him any issues with speaking.

Mako shrugged. "I have actually been experiencing different feelings ever since you started avoiding me and Bolin." He said. "I just haven't really figured out how to put it or how I was going to tell you."

Korra stared at him with a confused expression, and then it was replaced with a sad one. "You still have Asami." She pointed out.

Mako processed the words slowly. Normally he would have thought about the consequences of his actions before doing them, but there was something about Korra that was completely making his mind not care about things that important. So when she said that, and after he processed it, any thoughts of Asami were, yet again, overridden by thoughts about Korra.

"I'll have to think between which one I'd rather be with." Mako said, inwardly smiling. "But I am pretty sure I already know who it's going to be."

Korra looked at him in confusion. "What are you thinking? I just told you how I felt…and then you kiss me…..and now you're telling me that you like me too…and it now seems like you don't really care about Asami now…..and I just told you: I don't want to get in the way of you and her."

Mako's grin faltered a little, but the smiling wouldn't wear off for a while. "It was too late for that when you started avoiding me." He said.

Korra frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You have been on my mind since you started avoiding me." Mako said. "And its making me realize a lot. And I figured you would be happy that I like you in a way that's more than just a friend, considering what you had been telling me a few minutes ago."

"It's not that I'm not happy that you do like me, it's just…..I don't know. You seem to be much more interested in Asami than me…..and I don't know if you are just saying those things or you actually mean it…..so it's probably best that you stay with her."

Mako sighed. "Alright." He said. "You should probably get some rest. I think a lot of your energy was wasted when you ran away from me…"

"Yeah….I do feel very exhausted….." Korra said.

"I'll come by later to hang…is that alright with you?" Mako asked.

"Yeah." Korra replied with a yawn.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Mako said, and then he couldn't help but kiss Korra's cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

_Yeah, like I'm giving up that easily. _Mako said. _Good thing Asami is coming back today._

Sometimes people get addicted with things. In this case, Mako became addicted to Korra. And once you get addicted to something, it's hard to quit it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 8 coming soon! And please review, it motivates me to write faster! (Yeah, you should have seen me when I checked my email this morning)**


	8. Break Up

**Hey hey! Got the next chapter up! I _absolutely_ love the reviews I had been getting! Now, just because I'm a Makorrian, it doesn't mean I hate Asami. I really don't get those people, I mean seriously, have you seen that girl fight?! She is so FREAKING AWESOME! So anyways, I like that people are enjoying my stories, and I just wanted to say thank you for your sweet reviews! Now, TO THE STORY!**

**Like I've said before, I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako walked down the docks and looked at the big clock at Aang Memorial Island. The ship Asami was on could be here any minute now.

_Where did she say her ship was docking? _Mako asked himself. _Oh yeah, over there!_

He began walking down to one of the docks that, if you look far off into the distance, had a ship coming towards it. _That's Asami's ship! _Mako thought as the ship came closer and closer.

Mako waited patiently as the ship closed in.

As soon as the ship docked, people were taking cargo off of it and packing them into some satomobiles to be driven to the factories. And when the last of the cargo was taken off the ship and was driven away, Mako saw Asami walking down the railing wearing the clothes she had worn whenever she was driving, talking to her father, who was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

Asami looked to the dock and saw Mako standing there with his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently. She had a big grin on her face now, and ran towards her waiting boyfriend. "Mako!" she said as she ran towards him.

He looked up at her and smiled. She got up to him and hugged him, and he hugged back.

"How long have you been here?" Asami asked.

Mako shrugged. "Only about five minutes."

"It's so good to see you! I know it has only been two weeks, but it felt like an eternity!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Yeah….." Mako hesitantly said, now just wanting to get this over with. He came here to do something, and he wanted to get back to Korra as soon as he could.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, noticing his hesitation.

"Look, Asami, I wanted to talk to you about something….."

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked in concern. _Something is seriously wrong….._she thought.

Mako hesitated. "Well…I just want to say I'm sorry, first of all. I never would have guessed I would have to do this…"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Asami asked.

Mako looked at her, shocked. "How did you know?"

"C'mon, Mako, I'm not clueless." Asami sighed.

"Oh…..right…and I am really, _really, _sorry."

"It's okay." Asami said. "By the way, she _really _likes seal jerky if you want to get her some."

Mako became confused. "What?"

"Korra. She likes seal jerky."

"How did you…...?"

"Like I said, Mako, I'm not clueless. I could tell she liked you." She said. "I was actually starting to become friends with Korra. She mentioned that she liked blubbered seal jerky in one of our conversations. Of course, we _were_ becoming friends, but then she started avoiding me and I don't know why…do you know?"

"Long story." Mako said.

"Well, I know she is the reason of our break up." Asami said. "I'll get over it. I don't think Korra is going to get over you anytime soon; and I can tell you aren't going to get over her anytime soon, either."

"Thanks Asami." Mako said sincerely.

"Anytime." Asami said, extending her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Mako smiled, shaking Asami's hand.

When they pulled their hands away, Asami said "What are you still doing here? Don't you have to go talk to a _certain Avatar_?"

Mako smiled. "Yeah, I do. I'll see you later."

Mako then ran down the docks, and went to a shop that had seal jerky and got some with his visit with Korra.

_Better hide this,_ he thought, putting the jerky in his pocket. _The Air Acolytes will kill me if they see it. _

He got on the ferry, and now had to wait to get to the island. But he was very impatient, because he _really_ wanted to see Korra.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Man, I am so cruel to put a whole bunch of these cliffhangers :P but it whenever I am left with a cliffhanger like this, (I would know, I have been reading the series Abarat by Clive Barker and I have to wait until freaking 2014 until the next book comes out) I get super interested and I'm all weird until I read it. :P Anyways, please review. :D**


	9. Cliff Side

**Hi! Here is chapter 9! I love this chapter :D It is pretty awesome.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not at the right level of awesomeness.**

* * *

Mako tapped his foot impatiently as the ferry began to dock. When it did dock, he walked off of it quickly, anxious to talk to Korra.

He walked down the dock and walked through the door ways to find Korra. But right when he was only a few steps away, an airbending child ran right in front of him. "Hi! I'm Ikki! Are you that handsome firebender boy who Korra really, really likes? Are you looking for Korra? I think she's at the spinning gates if you are going to talk to her! Want me to take you there? I can show you where it is!"

Mako slowly processed her words, and then said "So you can take me to Korra?"

"I knew it! You did want to talk to Korra! C'mon! Let's go! I'll take you to her!" Ikki practically squealed.

Mako inwardly laughed. _Now I see why Korra didn't want to come across her…..did she say handsome firebender boy?_

Ikki led Mako to the spinning gates, which he remembered Korra was going through when he first got here. And now she was doing it again, with Jinora helping her spin them.

"KORRRRAAAAA! Someone's here to see you!" Ikki yelled over to Korra once Korra was out of the gates, panting and supporting herself on her knees like she had done before. Korra turned around and looked at Mako.

"Uh…Jinora? Think we could take a break for a while?" she said to Jinora.

Jinora nodded with a smile on her face, and then grabbed her sister, who had been running around Korra with a _lot _of energy, and dragged her away from Korra and Mako.

Mako walked up to Korra, a smile on his face.

"What are you happy about?" Korra asked. "And what's that smell?"

"Oh nothing," Mako said. "just brought something I picked up for you." He said, reaching into his pocket and taking out the seal jerky, holding it in front of Korra.

A wide grin spread across her face. "How did you know that I liked seal jerky? I never mentioned it to you or Bolin!" she said happily, taking the bag.

"I know someone who knew." Mako said, smiling as Korra stared at the bag with the seal jerky in it.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him. And Mako happily hugged back. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I haven't had any in a long time! Tenzin starting to check if I had meat with me whenever I came back to the island since he caught me eating some seal jerky!"

Mako smiled. "Then you might want to eat it somewhere where people won't see you."

"And I know just the place!" she said, taking his hand and leading him somewhere.

Mako felt sparks at her touch.

Korra led them to a cliff side that had a good view of Aang Memorial Island, and nobody would think about coming over here considering that any view of the area was obscured by bushes and trees. So all in all, it was actually very secret.

"I found this place a while ago. I actually jumped off from here and into the water when I snuck into the Pro-bending Arena."

"And you used waterbending to help you out, I'm guessing." Mako said, watching as Korra sat on a rock and began to eat the seal jerky. He went and sat down next to her.

"Yeah. It would be very dangerous If I didn't." she replied.

Mako became uneasy about her comment of it being dangerous.

"_But,"_ Korra began to say, "I'm really glad I did. If I hadn't done that, then I would have never been able to go to a pro-bending match, and I would have never met you or Bolin."

Mako smiled. He remembered how he felt about Korra the first time they met-he had thought she was just an ordinary fan girl- but now look. He liked her _way more _than just as a friend. He even just kissed her earlier.

"I'm really glad we met." Mako said, smiling wider than before. "You're amazing."

Korra blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Korra began to eat the seal jerky that Mako had brought her with a smile.

Mako began to stare at the Aang Memorial Island.

He had never had a good view of it anywhere, and now he did have a good view. It made him smile at the thought that Aang was reincarnated into Korra. He always forgot how powerful Korra was-normally he just saw her as a typical teenage girl.

He could imagine how some people would see her- a girl with all the power in the world. One that they needed to fear. But still, to him, she had just become a part of his life that he wouldn't want to live without. She was the Water Tribe girl who has changed his life forever.

Mako knew that Korra would probably be upset that he had gone against her. She _had _said that she didn't want him to break up with Asami. But he did it for a reason, and that was because he liked Korra a lot more than Asami.

"Korra?" he said quietly.

Korra stopped eating. "Yeah?"

"I did it."

"You did what?" she asked, confused.

"I broke up with Asami." Mako confessed.

Korra looked at him in shock. "Why did you...? I thought I already told you, you were probably caught up in talking to me and-!"

"Korra, I did it because I like you a lot." Mako said, staring at Korra.

Korra stared at him for a second, blushing, then looked away.

"Asami already knew that you liked me. And now she knows that I like you." Mako explained. "I broke up with her for a good reason, Korra-I don't feel the same way about her any more. I feel that way about you, and a lot more too. I…."

Korra looked at him in shock, and waited for him to finish what he said.

"I…I love you, Korra."

* * *

**Wow! I love writing this! Okay, I wanted to say that I love that so many people like my story. I love writing, but to actually see that people enjoy my writing makes me one of the happiest people in the world, so thank you so much! You guys are totally awesome! So again, thank you! Please leave a review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	10. Neutral Feelings

**Hey Hey! Its me, the strange, freakish, and weird OddFeather! :P This chapter is really sweet, so I think you will enjoy it! So, please enjoy the Makorra awesomeness!**

**I would have probably told people by now if I owned Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako knew that sometimes, he didn't know what he was doing. But what he just said to Korra…..He knew that he meant them. He knew one hundred percent that his statement was true. "I love you, Korra." He said again.

Korra stared at him in shock. She slowly processed the words that Mako had said. Now instead of thinking that Mako just said that he liked her…...she believed him now. And she couldn't help that her lips started to twitch into a small smile.

Mako felt relieved. He didn't think she would accept his words, would just think that he was just saying them to make her feel better. But he wasn't. He truly did love her.

Mako slipped a little closer to Korra, then took her hand in his. Korra began to blush furiously.

Mako smiled. "Am I the only one who's going to say anything, now?"

"I….uh….I'm-" Korra tried to say, but only to be distracted by her mind replaying what Mako said.

Mako laughed. "I guess so."

"Uh-sorry." She managed to say.

Mako smiled.

Korra got even redder. "Oh, wipe that grin off your face!" she said.

Mako chuckled. "Sorry. It's impossible for me to do that."

Korra lightly punched Mako's arm. "Why is that, Mr. Hat Trick?"

"Why do you think? Because of you, of course." He smiled.

Korra's small smile grew into a wide grin. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "Pretty much." He said as he began to lean more towards Korra.

Korra was still unsure about this. Before she was talking to everyone again, she had used to lay awake late at night praying to the spirits that Mako liked her-but she didn't think it would actually happen. And now that it was happening…she was unsure.

But as Mako leaned low enough to where his lips met hers, she disregarded any unsure feelings she had and kissed back.

It was much longer than their last kiss, but they did have to break away at some point.

Korra panted after they broke apart. Mako grinned, as he had felt a spark when their lips touched.

Korra smiled after a couple of minutes, herself. _Maybe wishes do come true. _She thought quietly.

Mako enjoyed this. He enjoyed that one spark he felt whenever he and Korra touched. He never had that with Asami. He never felt the lightning-like spark he and Korra had.

"So….would you like to go on a date with me?" Mako asked.

Korra looked him the eyes, her eyes sparkling. "I would love that, Mr. Hat Trick."

Mako grinned. "You just love calling me by nicknames you've given me, don't you?" he said.

Korra laughed. "Yes I do, Cool Guy. What are you planning for the date?"

Mako shrugged. "How about tomorrow after practice, we go for a walk around Republic City Park?"

"Sounds like a plan." Korra smiled.

"I'll see you then." Mako said, standing up. "I have a feeling Bolin is getting hungry, and I need to pick up some food."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Korra said, standing up as well.

"See you at training. Bye." Mako said, kissing Korra's cheek before walking through the bushes and to the dock and to the ferry.

Korra was lost in her thoughts, about how the date would go. Then a thought occurred to her. She ran out of the bushes and caught up with Mako, who was waiting for the ferry to come. "Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"What should I wear? Should I bring something along with me for the date?"

Mako smiled. "No, you don't have to. You look beautiful in that outfit, anyways." He said as the ferry pulled into the dock and he got on. He waved at her before the ferry began to move back to Republic City.

Korra had started to blush, something that she had _just _stopped a few minutes ago.

_He called me beautiful! _She screamed in her head. She grinned widely.

_I can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Real quick, I wanted to say something about the cliffhangers-I know its slightly annoying but I update every day, so I really don't think it matters much. And I just can't help but write them. I need to end them some how, and sometimes I end them at a certain spot because I really didn't plan what happens next. I actually just plan it out in my head as I go along, and I still have been updating every day! Okay, end of cliffhanger note. Feel free to review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Tired

**Hey! Sorry about the last chapter's problems. I don't really know how it happened, but I fixed it. Sorry again. **

**I don't even want to know what would happen if I owned The Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra woke up with excitement running through her body.

_Today's the day! _She screamed in her head. She brushed her hair out and put it in its usual hairstyle and fixed her clothes before she walked out of her room with a huge grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. _Time to practice airbending!_

Korra walked to the spinning gates, where she practice going through non-existing gates in the space next to the gates; since she had gotten up to practice at a time that Tenzin wasn't even awake so she could make it to her training with Mako and Bolin.

Korra smiled. Even thinking his name brings a grin to her face.

She went back to airbending practice, twisting and turning.

"Don't you need to have those spinning gates to be able to practice those moves right?" A voice said. Korra's heart raced.

"Mako?" she said, turning around to face him. "What are you doing here? I didn't realize you'd come before our training slot."

Mako shrugged. "I don't know. I was going to drop something off, but I guess that since you're awake, I won't just have to leave it."

"What were you going to leave?" Korra asked.

"Nothing that important." He said. "And I believe you didn't answer my question about those moves." He added, pointing to the spinning gates.

Korra shrugged. "I don't _need _them for practicing the moves. I can practice fine without them."

"What is it for, anyways?" Mako asked, walking closer to Korra.

"It's to practice evasive movements." Korra said. "Airbenders always learn to be evasive."

"Oh." Mako said. "And you need airbending to move them, don't you?"

Korra nodded. "Exactly. I'm still curious why, besides you having to leave something, that you had to come _this _early. The sun isn't even up yet."

"True. It still has another two hours before it is up. But I had to do _something_ after I woke up." Mako said. "And I didn't want to stay at the apartment with Bolin's snoring. Although it's rare that it gets on my nerves, it certainly was this time."

Korra laughed. "That bad?"

"Pretty much." Mako said, inwardly grinning because he made Korra laugh. "Otherwise I would be fast asleep, if it wasn't for his snoring."

"You can rest here, if you want." Korra offered. "It's always peaceful here. Well, it is when Ikki and Meelo aren't around."

Mako chuckled. "You don't have to do that."

"Hey, I'm just offering it. You just seem a little tired, that's all I'm saying." Korra said.

"Don't worry about it." Mako said. "Maybe next time I'll take the offer."

Korra shrugged. "Okay. So what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I could watch you practice, if that's alright with you." Mako replied.

"Umm…..okay. Sure." Korra said.

She took a moment to breathe, trying to block out Mako and everything else until she was able to put up the right walls in her mind so that she could maneuver through the non-existing gates again.

She did that for a while. That is, until she noticed Mako staring at her intensely, not even blinking, as if he were in a trance while she had been doing a spin that helped her see him. She stopped. "What are you staring at?" she said. "I'm just doing some movements that Tenzin taught me, and you're staring at me like you're a cat owl and I'm an elephant rat."

Mako smiled. "I'm studying the movements."

"Studying the _movements _or studying _me?"_ Korra asked with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Mako said with a shrug and a smile.

Korra chuckled. "Whatever you say." She said before going back to her twist, turns, and twirls.

As he watched Korra, an idea popped into Mako's mind. He got up and slowly crept towards Korra, and when her back was turned to him, he took her hand and twirled her towards him. He managed to get her back against him, and he rested his chin in her shoulder when he whispered "You seem like you could be a good dancer."

Korra blushed. "Probably not; those were just movements that I'm supposed to be studying."

"Your call. I'm just giving my opinion." Mako said softly, closing his eyes with his head still on Korra's shoulder.

"I think you're more tired than you thought." Korra said with a yawn. "And I think I'm more tired than I thought, too."

"I think so." Mako said.

"Are you ready to take up my offer?" Korra asked.

"Sure."

"C'mon." she said, escaping his grasp so that she could lead him, taking his hand in hers.

Korra led Mako to her room, where she allowed him lay down on her bed. She was about to walk away when Mako grabbed her wrist.

"Didn't you say you were tired, too?"

Korra smiled. "Yeah, I did." She said after she yawned.

Mako pulled her down next him. "Maybe you should some rest then, as well."

Korra reluctantly laid down, unsure if this was okay or not as he wrapped his arms around her.

But at his touch, Korra felt a spark of electricity that made her think everything was alright. She liked that they had a spark when they touch.

Of course, what she didn't know is that Mako always feels the same spark she just did every time she touched him. And the spark kept growing every time.

Korra fell asleep in Mako's arms, and Mako started to smile as he began fall asleep. He pulled her closer to his chest before he kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**This isn't really what I was going to do for this chapter, but I had this idea and I couldn't resist writing it down. I planned on expanding it, but when I wrote it down it was midnight and I was begining to get really tired. I almost fell asleep when I was half way done with this. I was going to make it at least expand until the end of the their time slot at the pro-bending arena, but now I'm going to have to write about them waking up, the time slot for practicing, and the date! Oh well. Good thing I enjoy writng this story. :D Please review and see you all next chapter!**


	12. Training

**Hi Hi! This is a nice and long chapter! This is the longest chapter I have written so far! I stayed up late at night to write it. I do my best writing at night, so yeah. It was really easy to do it.**

**I do not own The Legend of Korra or its awesomeness.**

* * *

Mako woke up with Korra in his arms. She had her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

_This is something I could wake up to. _Mako thought as he grinned.

He slowly pulled Korra closer to him. A warm feeling stirred in his chest as he took her hand in his.

Korra slightly stirred, but she didn't wake up. Instead, she snuggled even closer to Mako. She moved so close that there was no room in between them.

Mako smiled. "Good acting."

Korra grinned with her eyes closed. "Thank you." She said before she opened her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Mako asked.

"A few minutes." She replied, sitting up. "I think you woke up before me, though."

"Okay…..What time is it?" Mako asked.

"I don't know." Korra said. "We should probably head to the arena, though."

"Yeah." Mako said.

Korra got up from the bed and packed up some of the things she was going to bring into her bag.

"Want me to meet you at the docks?" Mako asked as he watched Korra pack up.

"Sure." Korra said.

Mako got up from the bed and, reluctantly, left the room. He went to the docks and waited there, where Korra showed up after a few minutes with her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"You ready?" Mako asked.

Korra smirked as she put her hand on her hips. "Obviously."

"Alright, then." Mako said as the ferry pulled into the dock.

They both got on the ferry and leaned against the railing right next to each other, with barely any space in between them.

Mako looked at the clock at Aang Memorial Island. "Looks like we're going to be on time for our time slot at the arena."

"Actually, we're going to be really early." Korra said.

"No. I already know Bolin's not awake yet." Mako said. "I wake him up in the morning right about an hour before training. It takes him a while to start moving."

"Oh." Korra replied. She stared Aang Memorial Island. "Do you think I'll be as good as Aang in the future? I mean, I haven't defeated Amon yet, and he's been around for longer than anyone would like him to have been."

"Yeah. I think you will be as good as him." Mako said sincerely. "The only reason you haven't defeated Amon is because you are trying to protect people. And you seem to be good at it, since he has only gotten some criminals."

Korra smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mako said.

The rest of the ferry ride and walk to the arena, they remained silent. Mako was the one to break the silence after they got to the arena.

"You want to hang out at our apartment until it's our time slot?" he asked.

"Sure." Korra said.

They walked up the stairs and into Mako's apartment, and Mako said "You can put your bag over there. I'm going to wake Bo up." He said, and then he climbed up a ladder that led to another floor.

He walked over to Bolin's bed, where Bolin was laying down in a sprawled position.

"Bo," Mako was saying as he shook his brother. "Bo, wake up."

Bolin lazily rolled over onto his stomach, trying to block out his brother's words by putting his pillow over his head.

Mako smirked. "I have Korra over, and if you don't get up now there won't be any leftover food for you to eat for breakfast."

Bolin turned over on his back again and shot up. "Korra's here?!" he asked.

Mako nodded. "I got her to talk to me. Everything's okay now, and I invited her to come early for breakfast."

Bolin got up from the bed. He went over to the other side of the room and began looking for his shirt. "I'll be out there in a minute!"

Mako smiled._ Works every time._ He thought as he climbed down the ladder. When he got back on the floor that Korra was on, he saw that she had her back turned to him, looking around the room.

"It isn't much. But it's still better than the streets." Mako said as he came up to her, making her jump. She turned to face him. "Want some breakfast?"

Korra nodded. "Sure."

Mako walked over to the small stove in a corner and turned it on. He took out a pan and began to make some eggs.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Korra said, coming up next to him.

"Well I do." Mako said. "How else am I going to feed Bolin? I can't _always_ bring him Narook's Noodles."

"Is that the Water Tribe restaurant I've walked by when I come from the docks to here?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded. "Bolin loves those noodles. He likes Water Tribe food."

Korra laughed. "He won't like it very much after he tries some sea prunes." She said. "For my whole life, no one who isn't Water Tribe likes sea prunes. Only Water Tribe people like me seem to like it."

Mako chuckled. "You'll have to give Bolin some of those sea prunes sometime. Maybe he'll be the first non-Water Tribe person to like them."

Korra laughed.

"Hey Korra!" Mako and Korra heard from behind them, and they both turned around to see a cheery Bolin in his regular outfit instead of the worn out white tank top and boxers that Mako had seen him in earlier.

"Hey Bolin!" Korra said.

"What were you guys saying about my appetite?" Bolin asked.

"Korra was saying something about sea prunes." Mako said. "We were talking about the possibility that you might like it."

"Is it a Water Tribe food?" Bolin asked. Korra nodded. "Then I'll probably like it."

Korra smirked. "That is very unlikely, since only Water Tribe people like it. I know a lot of people who don't like sea prunes; and all of them aren't Water Tribe."

"Okay you're making me want to try it _really _badly, now." Bolin said.

Mako and Korra laughed.

"You probably shouldn't." Korra said.

"I'll try it anyways when I get the chance." Bolin replied.

"Bolin, do you seriously need to try _every _Water Tribe food?" Mako asked.

"Yep." Bolin replied happily.

The apartment was then filled with laughter.

When the laughter ended, Mako said "Why don't you two go sit on the couch? Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

Korra and Bolin both nodded, and both went to the couch and sat down next to each other.

It was very silent for a while, but Bolin broke the peaceful silence. "So….Korra…." he began. "I was wondering…..would you like to….oh, I don't know….go out, sometime?"

"Uh…Bolin, that's really sweet, but…I have to say no." Korra said. "I…like somebody else….I'm so sorry." She wasn't just about to say that she was going to go out with his brother. Not yet, anyways.

"It's fine." Bolin said. "Just tell me if you change your mind." He wasn't going to give up that easily, though. He is going to have to think a plan. But first, he was going to have to figure out who she likes. "So….who _do_ you like?"

_I was afraid he might ask that._ Korra thought. "Just some guy I know."

"Does he know that you like him?" Bolin asked. He was going to ask as many questions as he could.

"Uh…..yeah, he does. He was going to take me on a date today."

"Oh. Where to?"

"Okay, here's breakfast." Mako interrupted as he brought two plates over to them. He gave the plates to them and then walked back to grab his plate.

Mako sat next to Korra, and then they all started eating in an awkward silence.

Bolin and Mako finished before Korra, much to their surprise.

When she was done, Mako took her plate and put it with other plates that needed to be cleaned.

"Is it time to start practice?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Mako replied. "You better put your training gear on. Bolin and I better put ours on, too."

Mako and Bolin both went up the ladder and put on the training gear, and when they came down Korra was in hers.

They all headed down to the gym and began practicing. Bolin came up next to his brother while Mako was shooting flames at the dummies.

"Hey, bro?" Bolin said.

Mako stopped firebending. "Yeah?" he said. He was in a very good mood, considering Korra and him were going on a date right after practice.

"Did Korra start talking to us again because you talked her about it?" Bolin asked. "Cause if you did, I am really happy that you did, and I would like to know how you did it."

"Yeah. I was finally able to talk to her after I met up with her at the beach, and we went to Air Temple Island to talk." Mako told his brother.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Bolin said.

"Well, yeah, I was able to talk to her." Mako said. He wasn't going to tell Bolin about him and Korra until they've gone on a few dates.

"Oh." Bolin said. He became suspicious of his brother, but he decided he would interrogate Mako later.

Korra, who was attacking some dummies with her waterbending (trying to make sure she practices with what the rules say when you are fighting in a pro-bending match), was a little nervous and anxious for her date with Mako.

She had been excited for it, definitely; but she was also very nervous. _What if something happens? What if I do something wrong? I don't know what a date's like! I've never dated anyone in my life! And I've also never been interested in anyone the way I'm interested Mako…._she thought in her head.

The time slot seemed to end quicker than Korra would have liked, and she became so nervous she was shaking.

She slowly took off her training gear and wore her regular clothes. The memory of Mako calling her "beautiful" came to her mind, and she blushed at the thought. She put her training gear in her bag and threw the bag's strap over her shoulder.

As she turned around from the corner she was facing while packing up, and found Mako walking towards her while re-wrapping his scarf around his neck. Korra tried to stop shaking, to little avail, and looked at the floor.

Mako stopped right in front of her. "Ready?" he asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah."

"You can leave your bag in my apartment, if you want." Mako said.

"Okay…" Korra said.

Mako and Korra walked up to the apartment and he told her where to put it before they came down again and left the arena.

As they began to walk to the park, Korra was still shaking. _Oh, spirits help me!_ She thought in her head.

Mako looked at her. "You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. She let out a shaky breath.

Mako stopped walking, as did Korra. "Korra, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Sorry." Korra said. "It's just…..I've never been on a date before and I don't really know what to do…..and it's making me kind of nervous."

Mako smiled. "Korra, there's nothing to worry about. I'll take care of everything. Just relax." He said, and he took her hand in his.

Korra looked up at Mako and smiled. "Okay. I will."

Mako led her to the park, where Mako remembered a….._certain_ memory. He chuckled.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. It's just I remember something that happened over there." He said, pointing to an area.

"What did you remember?" Korra asked with curiosity as they both went to the fountain in the park sat down on the ledge.

"I just remembered something from when we were saving my brother. I woke up and you were lying against my shoulder." He explained while chuckling.

Korra blushed as she remembered the memory. "Oh…yeah, I remember that."

"You should have seen your face." Mako smirked.

Korra laughed. "You should have seen your face, too, Cool Guy."

They both laughed.

"C'mon, I'll take you around Republic City. Then later we can go to Narook's for lunch." Mako said.

Korra nodded while still laughing.

Mako took her hand and started to lead her around Republic City, talking and laughing.

Mako has never been this happy in his life. And neither has Korra.

* * *

**Okay, I had to stop at this part because I thought it was getting really, really long. The next chapter is going to be them at (spoiler for next chapter :P) Narook's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my Makorra story :) See you next chapter, and please review!**


	13. Date

**Hi! It's me again! I have finished chapter 13, as you can see. Enjoy :)**

**I would never, _ever_ own The Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra still had a funny feeling in her stomach. She slightly shook as Mako held her hand and led her to Narook's Noodles. Mako didn't seem to notice.

As Mako led her through the doors of the restaurant, Korra examined the inside.

Mako went over and got him and Korra a table, and Mako sat next to Korra while they waited for their order to come.

"You know…..you don't have to do this." Korra said, her stomach doing flips.

"No, I don't." Mako said. "I wanted to, though."

Korra looked down in her lap, blushing to the point of where her cheeks were completely red.

_Why is he suddenly doing this? _Korra thought. _Could he like me a lot? Or is it all just a game? _Korra inwardly sighed. _It's his fault he makes me feel this way._

"You look conflicted." Mako stated.

Korra looked at him. "How can you tell?"

"Your eyes show the confliction." He replied.

"I guess I'm still slightly confused, that's all." Korra said, looking from Mako to her hands that were on the table.

"About?"

"Well, you only revealed your feelings after I told you my feelings, so it makes me wonder…."

"Makes you wonder if I meant them?" Mako said. Korra nodded. "Korra, I swear I meant them. I really do love you."

For a minute, Korra was slightly shocked that he said that in public (and there was a lot of people in the restaurant), and she lowered her head as her face turned beet red.

She could practically feel Mako's eyes staring at her. "What? Are you embarrassed to be on a date with me or something?" he asked, slightly teasing. But he was more concerned that if his statement was true.

Korra sat up straight and looked at Mako's eyes. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you said it out loud!" and after she realized what she said, put her hands over her mouth.

"Said what out loud?" he asked. "That I love you?"

Korra slowly nodded, keeping her hands over her mouth.

"Korra, I would tell the world that I love you if you wanted me to." He said. "No matter what, I'll be by your side."

Korra blushed; but instead of trying to hide it, she hugged Mako. "Thanks. You made me feel a lot better." She whispered.

She pulled away, all the feeling of doubt that Mako liked her fading away. Because now she knew he liked her a lot.

"No problem." Mako said, smiling softly. "But….you're not going to make me tell the world yet, are you?"

Korra laughed. "Well, considering that you like me, the _Avatar,_ I think it would be hard to keep that from the world. I wouldn't make you do it, but I'm sure that the world will know."

Mako chuckled, and then took Korra's hand in his. "True."

As they still waited for their order, Korra heard Mako said "Oh great; looks like we're going to have trouble."

"What?" Korra asked, following his gaze.

"See that guy over there?" Mako asked, pointing to a guy with a _ridiculous _hairstyle.

"The guy with the weird hair?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded. "He is one of our competitors in the tournament. His name is Tahno, and he's won the pro-bending championship for three years now, and he's hoping to win it this time, too."

Korra scoffed. "Him? He looks weak, if you ask me."

"Hmm. I've actually been telling Bolin that for years." He said. "Not only that, but he's annoying and self-absorbed, too."

"You're telling me. The guy looks pretty snotty, if you ask me." Korra said.

As if he knew they were talking about him, Tahno started to walk up to them.

"Careful Korra." Mako warned. "He's going to be trying to provoke you into hitting him or something so we're out of the tournament."

"Okay." Korra said. "But if the guy starts to get on my nerves, I swear I'll-"

"Well, who do we have here?" said Tahno, who had stopped right next to their table. "Are these the famous Fire Ferret's?"

Mako scoffed. "What do you want, Tahno?"

"I only came to see fellow competitors in the tournament." Tahno said. "Now, how is it that a team full of _nobodies_ managed to get _the Uh-vatar_ on their team?" he added, turning to Korra.

Korra scoffed. "Ha. You have the nerve to try and insult other people with _that kind of hair_?" she said as she smirked.

Tahno looked offended, and Mako smiled.

Tahno scowled as he turned around and went to his table, which seemed more like a private part of the restaurant.

"You handled that well." Mako stated, slightly squeezing Korra's hand with his.

"He doesn't seem to be that much of a competitor." Korra said, faking a yawn.

"Yeah, but he still has won the championship three years in a row." Mako stated.

"Yeah, but he better get used to being second best, because the Fire Ferrets are going to win, this time!" Korra said cheerfully.

Mako smiled. "Good. We're going to need a lot of confidence to win this."

"And I am really confident that we are going to win." Korra stated proudly. Mako's smile grew.

"Good." He said, leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Korra inwardly sighed. _How many times am I going to blush?_ She thought as her cheeks turned red.

"Here's your order." A waiter who had just come to their table said. The waiter placed two bowls on the table before turning around to get someone else's orders.

Mako and Korra ate in silence, and didn't speak as Mako paid for the noodles and walked out of the restaurant.

As her and Mako walked through Republic City, silence remained between them, both unsure of what to say.

Even though neither of them were talking, Mako felt happy just to be with Korra.

Both of them were walking down a street when they heard someone say "Hey, guys."

They both turned around to see Asami, who looked very happy.

"Hey, Asami." Mako and Korra said.

Asami smiled. "Good thing I found you two; I was about to go to the pro-bending arena and to Air Temple Island to invite you guys to the gala my father is hosting tonight." She said, handing them their invitations. "And Mako, can you give this one to your brother for me?" she added, holding out another invitation.

"Sure." Mako said, taking Bolin's invitation.

"Thanks. I hope to see all of you there." Asami said before walking away to give out more of her invitations.

Mako looked at Korra. "Are you going?"

Korra shrugged. "I might as well. I have nothing else to do. Although, I'm not looking forward to wearing a dress."

Mako chuckled. "Alright, then; I think we should both get ready for the gala. C'mon, I'll walk with you to the docks."

Korra nodded, and then Mako took her hand in his before they started walking to the dock.

When they got to the docks, Korra silently sighed in relief, as she wouldn't have to worry about the date anymore as soon as she got on the ferry. And now that she thought about it, the date was fun.

"Uh…..thanks, Mako. For taking me out on a date." Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"It was no problem." Mako said. "It was fun."

Korra smiled. As the ferry began to dock, Korra placed a kiss on Mako's cheek before getting on the ferry. She turned around for a minute, and said "I'll see you at the gala!" before turning back around as the ferry started to move towards Air Temple Island.

Mako smiled. _This will be fun._ He thought.

* * *

**As you can see, I changed somethings around, like what Tahno said and Asami having a gala. I'm sorry, but I just _had_ to make Korra say that to Tahno. Earlier I was imagining something like Bolin making fun of Tahno's hair (if Tahno joined Team Avatar, which I doubt.) and Tahno saying something like "Why do you feel the need to make fun of my hair?" or something like that. I know it's never going to happen, but I was still thinking it. I'm not much of a Tahno fan. He's too self-absorbed. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Gala: Arriving

**Hey hey! Here is chapter 14!**

**Why would I have an account on here if I owned Legend of Korra? My stories would be an episode if I owned the Legend of Korra. JK :P But I don't own.**

* * *

***Getting Ready***

Korra hated this. She hated dresses, she hated people messing with her hair, and she hated make-up.

She still couldn't understand why Pema was going so overboard with getting her ready for the gala. Instead of wearing the dress Korra had worn at Tarrlok's gala, Pema got a new and more girly dress. It was still Water Tribe, but it was more girlish. And Korra hated it.

The skirt of the dress was a very dark blue, and it touched the ground when Korra stood up. It had some kind of blue pelt wrapped around it too, folded to where it touched the other end.

The top of the dress was not at all what Korra was used to wearing: a dark blue long sleeve with the classic Water Tribe white fold at the neck, and the sleeve around Korra's wrist was slightly dangling from her wrist. She also had a pair of gloves tucked underneath the sleeve. But without the sleeve of the dress, you would see the glove went all the way up to her elbows, and it had the same markings as the armband she wore on her upper arm.

Thankfully, Pema was allowing Korra to wear her normal boots. But she did have to wear some tight leggings.

Of course, Pema did Korra's hair the same way it was when she went to Tarrlok's gala. And luckily, Korra had talked Pema out of putting hair loopies in her hair.

"So how do you feel?" Pema asked Korra as she was finishing up her hair.

"Girly." Korra instantly said. "I still don't understand why I couldn't just wear the dress I wore to Tarrlok's gala.

"Korra, you look so beautiful." Pema said, trying to pretend that Korra didn't say anything.

Korra blew a strand of hair out of her face in annoyance.

"Korra! Korra!" Korra heard from the hall way. Then in came Ikki and Jinora carrying a bottle of something. "Look what we got! You could put it in your hair!" Ikki said excitedly. "It would look so pretty!"

Korra scowled as soon as she saw what it was. "Oh, no," she said. "You are _not_ putting _glitter _in my hair."

"Oh, c'mon! It would look really good!" Jinora said.

"Come near me with that," Korra seethed. "and you'll regret it."

Pema, seeing that Korra wasn't kidding, said "You two run along. The glitter doesn't really fit a Water Tribe girl, anyways." Pema said.

Ikki held up the bottle. "But mom, can't we put just a little-"

Pema took the bottle and Ikki and Jinora sighed in defeat, and then walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Pema." Korra said.

"Oh, it was no problem." Pema said, hiding her mischievous smile. "Now, let's finish getting you ready or you'll be late." Korra nodded as Pema began to finish up with Korra's hair.

***At The Gala***

Mako couldn't help but continue but keep looking at the clock every minute.

He was wearing the tuxedo Asami got him, the same one he wore to Tarrlok's gala.

_Where is she?_ Mako thought. _The gala started a half an hour ago, and Korra's still not here!_ _I guess maybe she isn't going to come here after all…..and I was looking forward to seeing if I could dance with her…_

Mako sighed. He _really _wanted to Korra to be here.

Then someone who was coming into the gala caught his eye. He looked and saw a Water Tribe girl-and it wasn't just any Water Tribe girl; it was Korra!

Mako's jaw dropped. _She looks so_ _beautiful….and so different! _Mako smiled. He liked her outfit. But she looked like she was dreading it, judging by the look on her face.

Mako walked over to her quietly, so she didn't hear him. He followed Korra to the table with a snacks gathered together from every nation. He waited until she was looking at the Water Tribe food to say "You look beautiful, Korra."

Korra jumped, and turned around with a blush to see Mako.

Mako blinked. "Korra…..is that glitter in your hair?"

"What?" Korra asked, brushing her fingers through her hair. She put her hands in front of her to see if there was any glitter, but shrugged as none came off onto her hand.

Mako brushed his fingers through Korra's hair, and pulled out some glitter and showed it to her. Korra stared at it. "Oh….._Pema."_ Korra seethed through gritted teeth.

Mako laughed. "Pema put that in your hair?"

Korra nodded. "Ikki and Jinora came into the room with glitter while Pema was finishing up my hair. I refused to have any in my hair, and I think Pema snuck it into my hair."

Korra began to trying brush it out, but Mako grabbed both of her wrists. "Don't." he said with a smile. "It looks nice."

Korra blushed, and struggled against Mako's grasp. Mako leaned in and kissed her, effectively stopping her struggle. He pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face.

Korra noticed something odd. "Mako…?"

"Yeah?"

"Your-your-!" she began. She laughed slightly, but immediately put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

"I'm what?" he asked with confusion.

Korra giggled. "Finally!" she said. "For once, Cool Guy's blushing!" she laughed at his pink-tinted cheeks.

Mako scowled for a minute, before smirking. _I know something that will to make her stop laughing. _He leaned closer and kissed her again. This time, it was longer.

Korra's arm came around his neck while Mako's arms snaked around her waist.

They pulled away with grins.

"Korra?" Mako said.

"Hmm?" Korra hummed, her eyes closed.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

Korra's eyes opened, sparkling. "Sure."

Mako led her to the dance floor, where he held one of her hands in his and the other's on her waist. Korra's free hand rested around Mako's shoulder, close to his neck.

They danced slowly to the rhythm of the music. Mako smiled before saying "I told you you would be a good dancer."

Korra blushed.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier! I didn't finish it before I went to bed, so I have to post it now. I'm sorry, and I just wanted to get it done, so sorry for any lack of detail and leaving it at that last line. I will try and make the next chapter longer, because this one was left sorta rushed in my opinion. I'll have it up nice and early tomorrow! Sorry again. Well, see you in the next chapter and please review! **

**(BTW: I was basing the skirt of Korra's dress off of Yue's dress, except blue and longer. If you want to see the blue's color pattern, you can look up the "princess katara" picture by invisblejohnny on deviantart. I don't know why, but I like that picture. It was pretty cool)**


	15. Gala: Break

**Hey hey! Awwww man. I did it again. I updated late again. Well, its better than not updating at all. :P That is a world none of us want to live in.**

**I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_I guess I was right. _Mako thought as he and Korra danced together with each of their hands holding the other's hand, his other on her waist and hers on his shoulder. _She could dance._

Mako, who was paying no attention to the crowd that started to gather around him and Korra, was grinning like it was the best day of his life.

Korra, on the other hand, was starting to get nervous because of the crowd. She had no problem with talking out in public, but when it came to her and Mako dancing, she got worried about something happening. And she didn't want to stop suddenly and run off into the crowd. Mako and the crowd would get the wrong idea. So Korra became confused on what to do.

Mako had started to notice that Korra's dancing was a little off, so he whispered "What's wrong?"

"The crowd." Korra whispered back. "I'm worried about something happening."

Mako smiled. "Don't worry about them. Just focus on us dancing, and you'll be fine. Focus on me if you have to."

Korra smiled before slightly nodding.

The dancing went on for a long period of time, until Korra whispered "Can we take a break? It's almost the end of this song, and I want to catch my breath outside."

Mako nodded. So they danced for a few more minutes before the song ended and Korra walked outside, followed by Mako.

"You really are a good dancer, Korra." Mako said sweetly as Korra took a seat on an outside bench.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

He sat down next to her. "You seemed to be getting really nervous in there, though."

"Yeah, well, I've never really danced in public before. I've never had a good partner." She said, smiling at him. "Not that I know how to really dance. That's pretty much the only kind of dancing I can do."

"Who taught you?" Mako asked. He had been itching to ask that.

"Master Katara." Korra said. "She and Aang had plenty of things like this going on, and they would dance together. So of course she knew how to dance, so she taught me that one dance. I never really got to learn any others, though; I was way more interested in learning to bend the four elements than learning to dance."

Mako nodded, showing that he heard her.

"You seem to be able to dance well. Who taught you?" Korra asked.

Mako shrugged. "It would difficult to say."

Korra nodded, showing that she understood.

Considering she was wearing a dress that was covering up her arms and everything, Korra was surprised she shivered from the cold outside.

"Are you cold?" Mako asked, noticing the shiver.

"A little. I didn't expect it to be this _cold_ tonight." Korra said.

Mako chuckled before taking Korra's hand into his. "Maybe we could find a place inside where you could take a break…..and stay warm."

Korra nodded, and Mako got up, helping her get up too. They walked back into the gala where there were many people dancing, unlike before when Mako and Korra were dancing.

"Do you have any idea where we could go?" Korra asked.

"No, but I can ask Asami." He stated while pointing over to Asami.

Mako led Korra over to Asami, still holding Korra's hand in his own.

"Hey Asami." Mako said.

Asami turned around, and smiled. She didn't make it obvious, but she did see that Mako was holding Korra's hand. That meant that Mako was able to talk to Korra. "Hey Mako. Need anything?"

"Korra wanted to take a break, so we were wondering if there is any place that we could take one."

Asami nodded. "There's a door over there." She said, gesturing to a door that was on the other side of the room. "You can walk down the hallway until you reach the doors on the end. Go in the first one that you see."

Mako nodded, and then followed Asami's directions, taking Korra with him.

They walked down the hall and into the room. It was a big room, but it didn't really have anything in it except a small bed and a desk. It did have a door that led to a terrace, too.

Mako smiled as he sat on the bed. Korra was looking around the room, examining the detail.

Mako laughed. "What? You've never seen a room before?" he asked, laughing at her awe.

"Mako, I grew up in the South Pole where people live in huts. And not even the Air Temple has this big of space in a _bedroom_." Mako grinned. Korra scowled. "Wipe that smile off your face." She added after sitting next to Mako.

"Like that's possible." Mako replied.

Korra looked at him, still scowling. "It is possible, Mako."

Mako laughed before leaning and kissing Korra's cheek.

And Korra couldn't help but smile.

They were both smiling. Then they heard the door close.

They looked over to the door and saw an awestruck, gaping Bolin.

* * *

**Ooooh...what will happen? Well, I know. Poor Bolin. We all know how heartbroken he was in the fifth episode when Bolin saw Korra kiss Mako. Poor guy. Well, see you next chapter! Please review!**


	16. Gala: Surprise

**Hey hey! Sorry about updating late again. Blame it on my dad! He challenged me to Call of Duty: World at War and I couldn't refuse. I wrote this while I was playing. That is why it is so short.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Bolin stared at Mako and Korra with an awestruck expression.

Korra took quick glance at Mako, and saw in his eyes, worry. _He must not have told Bolin, either. _Korra assumed.

Bolin's expression changed from awestruck to confused. "Wha-what?"

"Bolin…" Mako said slowly. "Let me explain."

Bolin nodded, still confused.

Mako got up, giving Korra an apologetic look.

He walked out of the room, taking Bolin with him.

They went into the hall, where muffled music and talking were the only noise.

"Mako? What were you doing with Korra? I thought you were with Asami!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Bolin, I broke up with Asami. I…have feelings for Korra." Mako said.

Bolin stared at his brother. "Mako…you knew I had a crush on her…"

"I know Bolin." Mako said. "And I'm sorry. It's just…..Korra makes me feel…..I don't know how to describe it."

Bolin smiled. "It's okay, bro. You sacrificed a lot for me. The least I can do is give up this one girl for you."

Mako smiled. "Thanks, Bo."

"Don't mention it. But if you and Korra don't work out, I'm going to try my chances with her."

Mako was slightly angry at his brother's comment, but decided to ignore it and kept smiling.

"What are you still doing here?" Bolin asked. "Isn't a certain Avatar waiting for you?"

Mako smiled before turning on his heel and going into the room where he found Korra sitting down on the bed, waiting for him.

When he closed the door, she looked at him.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Just had to ask me a question." Mako said.

"Mako…does Bolin have a crush on me? Because he asked me out earlier."

"Yeah…..he does. And he asked you out? What did you say?"

"I told him I liked somebody else." Korra replied.

Mako nodded. "Good."

Korra smirked. "Is Cool Guy jealous?"

"What? No. That's ridiculous."

"Ummm…..Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"You're blushing again." Korra smiled.

* * *

**Yeah, it is short. Please review! Updating tomorrow! **


	17. Gala: The City

**Hi hi! I have updated earlier than seven o'clock! Finally! I got new songs on my phone, which is good news for you because I write faster when I'm in the right mood. And music helps me do that :D**

**I would never never never never ever own Legend Of Korra.**

* * *

After Mako and Korra dance a little bit more, Mako suggested that they should sneak out to go for a walk to the park. Korra had agreed, knowing that not many people would be there.

They slipped away pretty easily, considering everyone was too distracted by the dancing.

As Mako and Korra walked to the park, Mako noticed Korra glaring at her dress. He chuckled.

Korra looked at him. "What?"

"You. You're glaring at your dress."

"I can't help it!" she said. "It gets in the way! I absolutely _hate _dresses!"

"Well, you better get used to wearing them, because as the Avatar, you're probably going to end up going to a whole bunch of galas."

Korra scowled. "I know that. But just because I have to wear dresses, doesn't mean I have to like them."

Mako chuckled again. "That may be, but you still look really nice in dresses."

Korra rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Whatever."

"I still remember that one that you wore to Tarrlok's gala." Mako said. "Of course, this dress is more….what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Girly." Korra said instantly. "And I am never ever going to be able to trust Tarrlok again."

"Why not?" Mako asked.

"Well, basically, Tarrlok is going to do whatever he can to get what he wants." Korra said. "And right now, he wants publicity, and he thinks that if I am on his task force, he will gain a lot more publicity than he wants now. What is a better way to get publicity than to have the Avatar on your side? And I can't believe I just realized the game he was playing."

"It's good that you figured that out." Mako stated.

Korra nodded. "I am going to quit Tarrlok's task force soon, I just have been kind of busy lately…"

Mako smiled. "Good. I never really liked Tarrlok, anyways."

Smiling appreciatively, Korra took Mako's hand in her own. Mako's smile turned into a huge grin, yet again feeling the same spark he always does whenever he and Korra touch.

They crossed the bridge in the park, holding each other's hand, not saying a word. Korra was the first to say something.

"How long was the gala supposed to go on?" she asked.

"It is supposed to last about another hour and a half, I think." Mako replied.

"Then we can return in an hour." Korra said, grinning.

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Mako asked.

Korra shrugged. "You could show me some of the city."

"That sounds like a great idea." Mako said. He began to walk quicker, turning around to face Korra, and began to drag her along until she walked faster.

Korra laughed before walking quicker.

Mako led Korra around the city for a while, telling her the name of some sites, and naming streets and things he learned when he walked around the city when he was eight and Bolin was six.

When they were walking through the park to get to the next sight (not the first time they had to walk through a same area to get to a place Mako wanted to show Korra) when music played from a radio that was left out.

Mako stopped for a minute, then smiled. He looked at Korra. "Want to dance?"

Korra smiled before nodding. Mako's arm was already around Korra's waist, and Korra's arm again came to his shoulder, and each took the other's hand.

They danced in the night, only the street light shining down on them.

Mako stepped back before twirling Korra, the skirt of her dress twirling around with her.

They spent the rest of the hour dancing again, almost losing track of time. They realized the time ten minutes before the gala ended, so they walked back and made it back in five minutes.

When they entered the gala again, nobody seemed to notice since everyone was too busy either listening to the closing speech or trying to get one more dance.

"Where have you two been?" someone said, and Mako and Korra turned around to find a smiling Asami and worried Bolin. Asami was the one who asked, though.

"For a walk." Mako replied simply.

Asami and Bolin both nodded, and then Asami's father said goodnight. People started leaving the gala after that.

"It was really nice having you guys here." Asami said.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin smiled.

"We'll see you soon!" Bolin said.

After Mako and Korra said their goodbyes, they and Bolin left.

Mako told Bolin that he was going to walk with Korra to the docks, so Bolin left and Korra and Mako went to the docks.

When they did reach the docks, the ferry was fairly close to docking.

"I'll see you at training tomorrow." Korra said, kissing Mako on the cheek.

"I'll see you then." Mako replied.

They stood there for a minute, and then the ferry fully docked.

Korra smiled before pecking Mako on the lips, saying goodbye one more time, and then ran to the ferry. She was slightly surprised she had the courage to kiss Mako on the lips, even if it was a simple one, but seeing the grin on his face reassured her that he was totally fine with it.

_I can't wait for tomorrow._ Mako thought as he watched Korra waved at him before she was too far away. He silently walked back to the arena with a grin on his face.

* * *

**I was listening to the song "Paradise" by Coldplay while I was writing this. For the whole thing, I was trying to resist the urge to pick up my book and start reading. I got a new book called "The Hobbit". I'm sure many of you have heard of it. So basically, I hope to read the whole Lord of the Rings series by the end of the year. It will be easy for me. Wow, I read WAAAAAY to much. Anyways, please review! As for me, on to finding out what happens to Gollum!**


	18. Morning

**Hello hello! I again finished another chapter before 7:00! I hope you enjoy it! I can't believe this story almost has a hundred reviews...is it really that good? I love all the positive comments I have been getting on the story, and I would like to thank you all for being so amazing and making me feel happy while I write every chapter! I love writing this story, and it makes me feel good that people enjoy it. So thank you. Makorra 4 ever!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra. I'm not at the right level of awesomeness (and I think I've already said that before)**

* * *

Korra woke up grinning. She actually had a dream about her and Mako, and she assumed she was smiling in her sleep because of it.

She sat up for a minute in her bed and took in her surroundings. It looked very dark, and Korra guessed the sun was going to start rising soon. Korra smiled as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and got dressed in her normal clothing.

She silently opened and closed her door, then walked to the kitchen.

Of course, there was nothing there that she was in the mood for. She looked at the time.

_I have some time. _Korra thought. _I guess I could go to Republic City and get something for breakfast._

Korra walked out of the kitchen and went back to her room to grab her training gear, then went to get Naga.

She found Naga at the stables, and put Naga's saddle on. Naga was waiting eagerly for her to climb on so she could go for a run.

Of course, Naga took off as soon as Korra told her run, which Korra thought was great since she would have more time to get something to eat and make it to practice.

Instead of taking the ferry, Korra had Naga swim to the city, using waterbending to enhance the speed. They both got there in no time, and Korra thought of what she should get.

_Maybe I could get some noodles. _Korra thought. Then she had a plan. She smiled, and then headed to Narook's Noodles.

* * *

Mako woke up with a smile on his face. He had a dream about Korra. He took a moment to wonder if she had a dream about them together.

He sighed, then got up from his bed and climbed the ladder, ignoring Bolin's loud snoring.

Then he smelled something pleasant. He turned from facing the ladder and saw some noodles with a note on the table.

He walked over and read the note, which said:

_I got you some noodles from Narook's Noodles, since I was going to get myself some. I'll be in the gym waiting for you guys!_

_-Korra_

Mako smiled. He climbed back up the ladder to grab shirt and scarf, and then put them on before walking over to Bolin and shaking him.

"Wake up, Bolin! Korra brought some of Narook's Noodles!" He said.

Bolin stirred, and sat up. "Narook's Noodles?"

Mako nodded. "Korra left some."

Bolin smiled. "I'll be down there in a minute."

Mako climbed down the ladder, walked over to the door and climbed down the stairs and went down to the gym, where he found Korra in her regular outfit, bending some water, completely oblivious to Mako, who was standing behind her.

Korra wasn't bending the water into any attack forms, instead just bending it around herself.

"Hey, Korra." Mako said.

Korra slightly jumped at the sound of Mako's voice, but said "Hey, Mako." in a completely calm voice.

She quickly bent the water into a container before turning to Mako.

"Thanks for getting some of Narook's for us." Mako said. "You really didn't have to do that, though."

"I didn't have to. But I wanted to." Korra said.

Mako smiled. He remembered saying the same thing to Korra. "Well, thanks."

"No problem." She said.

"Don't you need your training gear?" Mako asked.

"I've got my gear, don't worry." She said.

"Training doesn't start for a while." Mako said. "You want to come up to mine and Bolin's apartment?"

"I think I can find something to do until then."

"Okay, then." Mako said, smiling. "I'll see you when its practice time. I have to eat something."

"Okay." Korra said.

Mako leaned down and kissed Korra on the cheek before turning around and going back up to his apartment.

Korra began to practice waterbending again after putting her training gear on.

*training time*

Mako and Bolin walked down to the gym, and went in to find Korra holding a fist up to three other people in anger. The three people: the Wolfbats.

Mako knew that something bad was going to happen if he didn't get to Korra quick, so he rushed over to her right before she could do anything.

"Korra, what happened?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Korra asked with anger, glaring at Tahno, trying to run at Tahno. "These Wolfbat's show up during _our training time _and think _they_ can train!"

Mako's eyes narrowed as he looked from Korra to Tahno.

Tahno put on an innocent look. "Well, the _champions _should be able to train whenever they want in the gym."

"Tahno, if you don't leave now, I swear, the only-" Korra began.

"Calm down, Korra." Mako said, though he kept glaring at Tahno. "As for you, Tahno, I suggest you leave."

"Fine." Tahno said, now acting bored. He walked out of the gym followed by his two other team members.

Korra immediately calmed. "Thanks for stopping from doing something I would probably regret later."

"Yeah." Mako said. "You do know that if you hit one of your competitors in the tournament, we'll be disqualified, right?"

"Oh. Then it is a good thing you two showed up." Korra said with a goofy grin.

Mako smiled. "Yeah, it is."

The two stared at each other, smiling, until Bolin coughed, and said "Aren't we here to train?"

Korra nodded before kissing Mako on the cheek and turning around to practice waterbending.

Mako and Bolin went to practice their bending.

Mako had a feeling this would be an interesting practice.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be them training. And Mako thinking the training was going to be interesting...so true! *mischievous smile* please review and tell me what you think of this one chapter. Just a warning, I am going to try to update earlier than 3:00. But I might get distracted, as I have for the last few times.**


	19. Radio

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update earlier than 3:00, but my hand hurts really badly cause it got burned. Not really badly, but it still is REEEAAALLLYYY uncomfortable and it hurts when I don't but ice on it. Darn. It's waaaaaayyyy better than 6 or 7, though. So this is where you see parts from the episode "And the Winner Is..." so yeah.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako couldn't help but steal glances at each other. And when they accidentally made eye contact, both of them would smile before going back to practicing.

Of course, Korra had a strange feeling in her stomach every time she and Mako had eye contact. A warm feeling spread through her body, and she actually _sort of_…._maybe_….._possibly_, liked the feeling.

She took another glance at him before sending some water at a picture of Tahno, which effectively tore it. Korra smiled in satisfaction before stealing another glance at Mako.

Of course, like before, they made eye contact. Mako was the first to smile, and quickly Korra smiled back.

They didn't go back to bending. At least, not right away. They both stared at each other, until Korra looked back over to the destroyed picture of Tahno. She smiled as she tore it up more with waterbending moves (that were allowed in pro-bending), and saw from the corner of her eye that Mako was doing the same thing with a picture of Tahno and his firebending.

Korra stopped for a minute and sighed. Something about last night made it impossible for her to get enough rest, and it was pretty obvious what it was. So she was slightly drained.

Bolin walked over to the one radio in the room and turned it on. The song "Lost my heart in Republic City" played, and Korra went back to her waterbending.

Korra stopped glancing at Mako in an attempt to focus on her waterbending, but Mako did not stop. He actually started glancing at her more often.

Bolin suddenly looked around, realizing something. "Where's Pabu?" he asked Mako.

Mako sighed. "Bolin, didn't he come down with you?"

"I thought he did…I saw him follow us out the door….." Bolin said as he wondered around the room.

Mako sighed. "You either find him now or later. If you find look for him now, you're going to miss practice and we have the championship _tomorrow. _ If you look for him later, then you'll have enough practice for the championship."

"Okay…" Bolin said. "I choose….now!" and with that he began to search around the entire room.

Korra thought of something. "Um…Bolin?"

Bolin turned to Korra. "Yeah?"

"Maybe Pabu's with Naga. I left her out front."

"Why would Pabu go find Naga?" Bolin asked.

Korra shrugged. "Isn't it worth a try?"

Bolin thought for a minute, and then walked out of the room without a word.

Korra smiled before going back to waterbending.

Mako looked from the door to Korra, who was practicing her waterbending.

"You look kind of tired." He stated.

"I am." Korra replied, stopping to look at him. "But just a little bit."

"Okay, then." Mako said. They stared at each for a moment, before Korra broke eye contact when she heard something on the radio that made her slightly jump.

"_Good morning, citizens of Republic City._

Korra walked over to the radio and turned it up to hear, followed by Mako.

"_This is Amon._ _I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last _**[OOC: Not a Fire Ferret game]**_. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena-_

Bolin came rushing into the room with Pabu in his hands. "You were right, Korra! Pabu was-!"

"Shh!" Mako and Korra shushed at the same time. Bolin immediately fell silent.

"_-and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."_

There was a sound of static before the song "Hittin' on all sixes" played.

"Was that….?" Bolin said.

"Yeah." Mako said. "It was Amon."

"What did he say?" Bolin asked, setting Pabu on the floor.

"He said that the arena needed to be shut down." Korra said, still staring at the radio.

"Oh no." Bolin said.

"Do you think the council will give in?" Mako asked.

Korra turned the radio down. "We should go see for ourselves." She said, turning around to face them. "C'mon, we'll take Naga there."

And with that, they all ran to Naga after taking off their training gear.

Of course, Bolin was a little annoyed because he was just there to get Pabu.

* * *

**Okay, not what many of you were expecting, I guess. If I find a better way to put it, I will redo this. You can already guess what the next chapter is about. Please review! **


	20. Saving the Arena

**Hey hey! I have to apologize because this chapter is so short. I tried my best, but it is still short. But I got an idea for the next chapter, so don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. I just got distracted (not for the first time) by searching music from the ATLA soundtrack. My favorite song from the entire series is the season 3 trailer song. I found an awesome fan-made Legend of Korra trailer that has that music on it on YouTube. Now that I am done sharing that, to the next chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra hopped onto Naga, followed by Mako, then Bolin (with Pabu on his shoulder). Naga broke into run as soon as Korra told her to, and headed towards City Hall.

Mako had wrapped his arms around Korra's waist, making Korra blush.

_He's just trying to hold on so he won't fall of Naga._ A small voice in the back of Korra's head said. _I don't know why I'm reacting this way…._

Mako, of course, noted her reaction without her realizing that he saw the blush. It was the fact that he caused her to feel this way that made him smile.

Korra was slightly dazed by the time they got there, having a fight within her mind about Mako….not the first time. And Mako noted that, too; with a smile. By the time they all got off Naga, Korra was feeling very flustered.

They stormed into the City Hall, Korra hiding her embarrassment.

As soon as they walked in, the councilman's eyes were on them. One of which was Tenzin, who immediately stood up. "Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting." He said.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have the right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra said.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin replied.

***You know what; we've all seen this part. I don't think I need to put it down. We all know the arena stays open. Let's just go to the part of leaving the arena. Still can't over the "Mr. Heartbreaker" part. :P***

Korra smiled happily; as they were victorious in keeping the arena open. She told Mako and Bolin that she would see them tonight at the final pro-bending tournament, and Mako said he would come with her to the docks.

After dropping Bolin off at the arena, Korra and Mako rode to the docks, Mako again wrapping his arms around Korra's waist.

Right as Korra was about to leave the arena, she said "You sure you don't want to just get off here?"

"I'm sure." Mako replied.

Korra sighed before signaling Naga to run to the docks.

As they reached the docks, Mako said "Maybe we could hang out on the island later." Mako said.

"You could come now." Korra replied, keeping her eyes locked on the ferry as they reached the docks.

"Yeah; now is fine." Mako replied with a smile.

Naga cautiously walked onto the ferry, and stood in the same spot for the whole ride.

Mako and Korra didn't say a word to each other for a while. And when they did, they were on the island, walking Naga over to Korra's bedroom. Once Naga was put away, Korra and Mako went for a walk around the island, asking random questions that popped in their heads.

And with every question, whether it was a simple one or not, helped the other learn about each other more.

* * *

**Told you it was short. -_- Well, I'm glad I got something :D Anyways, please review! **


	21. Snow

**Hi hi! Haha, I got the next chapter up! Honestly, I love this chapter myself. I'm pretty sure you Makorrians will, too. As may or may not have seen, I changed my stories summary. I thought it needed to be changed, so yeah. Shameless Makorra :D **

**It would be cool to own it, but I don't own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Favorite color?" Mako asked.

"Blue. Yours?" Korra replied.

"Red." Mako said simply.

"Alright….." Korra said aloud, pondering in the next question she would ask. "Favorite snack food?"

"Fire flakes." Mako said before chuckling. "Yours?"

"Pretty easy to guess what it is." Korra laughed. "Seal jerky, obviously."

Mako smiled. "Favorite person in the world?"

"Oh…that one is difficult…" Korra said, acting as if it was hard for her to think. "I like so many people….."

Mako chuckled again. "Korra, I know you have an answer."

"Oh, fine….I would have to say…Naga. She has been a friend to me for my whole life."

Mako nodded. "My brother. He's kept entertained through all of these years."

Korra smiled. "Least favorite person?"

Mako found a sort of confliction in this question. "Well…..I'd have to say the firebender that killed my parents."

Korra looked at him with sadness in her eyes for a minute. She looked at the ground before saying "Well, so far my least favorite person is Amon. You have already seen what that fear did to me. And there's the other thing…"

At that, Mako smiled a little. He took her hand in his.

Korra looked up at him with a smile. "I believe it is your turn." She said.

"Umm….what's your favorite element?"

"Water." Korra replied easily. "I never seem to make it obvious because I'm always bending fire."

"Well, I would choose fire as my favorite. Not because I bend it. I can explain why another time….your turn."

"Hmm…second favorite person?"

"You." Mako said, shrugging like it was no big deal. But he was smiling when he looked at her again.

Korra's cheeks tinted pink. Then she shrugged. "Master Katara…"

Mako could tell she was joking. "C'mon, tell me who it is." Mako laughed, although he already had an idea of who it was.

"Okay, fine. You." Korra said. "Your turn.

Mako's idea on who it was is correct. For a second, he squeezed Korra's hand. "Favorite person."

"Mako, we already did that one." Korra said.

"You didn't let me finish. Favorite person who isn't a relative or an animal. A friend, or something."

"Oh…..I'm going with my same answer as before." Korra stated. "So, you."

"My answer is you." Mako smiled.

"Okay…most annoying person in your life?" Korra asked.

"Bolin. He may do things to make me happy sometimes, but he can get _pretty_ annoying."

Korra laughed. "If you think Bolin is bad, you should meet Ikki."

"Is she the airbender girl who has two buns in her hair and talks really fast?"

Korra nodded. "Your turn."

Mako took a moment to ask. "Do you like snow?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I grew up in a place with snow. I love snow. Why?"

Mako pointed to the sky. "That's why." He said.

What he was pointing to was clouds. And snow had begun to fall to the ground and stick, leaving layers of white on the ground.

Korra looked at the snow on the ground. "Oh."

"I guess I like snow." Mako smiled.

"I'm going to go grab my parka. I'll be right back." Korra said before running away to her room.

Mako stayed still, waiting for Korra to come.

He waited for about five minutes, and then something hit him on the back of his head. He turned around to see a smirking Korra; with a snowball in her hand.

"Hey Cool Guy," Korra said. "think fast!" and she threw the snowball at Mako.

Mako moved to the side and instead of hitting him, the snowball hit the tree behind him. He smiled while he moved.

Korra laughed. As she did, Mako leaned down and made a snowball himself. He then threw it.

Korra moved out of the way just in time before it hit her. She laughed. "You wanna snowball fight, City Boy? Bring it on!"

Mako smiled.

They both threw snowballs at each other, and most of the time it missed because the both saw it coming or it missed by just plain luck.

Somehow, it ended with Korra falling on top of Mako.

They were both rather shocked at first, but Korra quickly moved (blushing furiously) so Mako could sit up. She didn't seem to notice that she was still in his lap.

Mako supported himself on his hands. He was laughing at his and Korra's situation. "How did this happen?" he laughed.

Korra shrugged, her cheeks red.

Mako leaned in, kissing Korra. Korra was slightly surprised, but kissed back as Mako's arms found their way around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

They were smiling, and Korra's blush and faded from her cheeks. She moved off Mako's lap, finally realizing she was there. They both got up and brushed the snow off of themselves before walking to the nearest tree and sitting there to watch the snow fall.

They, of course, were holding hands. And it was like the time they fell asleep against each other at the park; except they were doing it consciously.

* * *

**Haha, I love Makorra. I think I've become a little _to_ obsessed with it. Oh well. Now, for the record, my favorite part in the entire series is when Mako and Korra wake up on each other's shoulders in the third episode. :) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Twisted

**Hey hey people who are reading this! Sorry I'm updating so late, but I had a dentist appointment after school and I didn't get home until 5. At least I updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm happy that I'm not the only obsessed Makorrian :D **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako walked off the ferry, being careful not to slip on the ice that had formed on the ground. They walked back to the arena holding hands, the snow still falling, gathering around them.

They reached the arena fairly quick, and walked away to get changed for the pro-bending championship.

Mako quickly walked up the steps to his apartment to inform Bolin that he and Korra were here, and found Bolin lying on the couch, staring at the door.

"Korra and I are here." Mako said simply. He walked over to the ladder and was about to climb up it when Bolin chuckled and murmured something that was not audible.

Mako stopped, and turned to face Bolin. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing." Bolin said, smirking.

"_Bolin." _Mako seethed through his teeth. "_Tell me what you said."_

"Okay, okay, okay…." Bolin said innocently. A small smile played onto his face. "It's just…...you _said _that you were going to come back after Korra left on the ferry. But instead, you were gone for pretty much the whole day, which leads me to believe that some…_certain things_ occurred."

Mako had a look of horror on his face, and then he scowled. "Bolin, you have the most strange and twisted thoughts sometimes."

Bolin laughed. "Hey, you were gone longer than you said you'd be, so of course I'm going to be thinking of things…"

Mako raised his eyebrow. "Is that the _only _thought you came up with? Couldn't you have assumed something else?"

Bolin laughed. "Then what did you do?"

"Oh, we just hung out together….it's snowing, so we had a snowball fight. Then we took a break and sat under a tree." Mako said.

"And then?" Bolin said curiously.

"That's it. That's pretty much all we did." Mako said.

"Okay, then." Bolin said, getting up from the couch to get ready for their final match.

Of course, that was not it. But Mako wasn't going to mention his and Korra's….make out session that had happened.

Mako turned back to the ladder and climbed it, putting on his pro-bending clothes. He walked down the stairs after grabbing his helmet, yelling over his shoulder "I'm heading down to the gym for a minute! I'll see you at the match!"

Bolin replied with an "Okay!"

Mako walked down and went to the gym, and grabbed something before heading to the stadium. He saw Korra finishing tying her padding.

She turned around to meet his gaze, her eyes sparkling. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. Here." He said, giving Korra a rose. "For good luck."

Korra smiled, taking the rose into her hands. "Thanks."

Mako smiled.

Unfortunately, neither of them got to say anything else because Bolin walked down, interrupting their moment.

"Sooooooo….what I miss?" Bolin said.

"Nothing." Korra and Mako said at the same time.

"C'mon, we better get on the platform." Mako said. "The match is about to begin."

Korra and Bolin nodded, and they both got onto the platform.

"Wait, Mako!" Korra said, running to Mako right as he was about to put his helmet on. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Mako on the cheek before proceeding to put her helmet on. "For good luck." She smiled.

Mako smiled as he put his helmet on. "Thanks." He said as he got on the platform.

They both got smiled as they waved to the crowd, and the people in the stands went insane with noise and cheered for the team they supported.

Mako and Korra glanced at each other for a minute before getting in there ready positions, barely remembering how they got in the middle of the stage.

Mako barely processed Korra's words as she said "I'm going to knock Tahno's _stupid hair _off of his _stupid head._"

He smiled to himself. He had a feeling that the championship wasn't going to go as planned, though.

* * *

**Yeah, you can guess what happens next. Please review and tell me how I did!**


	23. Playing Probending

**Hey hey! Got this chapter up! Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

The bell had rung, and the bending began.

The Wolfbat's and the Fire Ferret's bending clashed, the dust of the earth clouding both of the team's vision for a second.

Already, sweat built up on both of the team's forehead as they worked hard to knock the other team down.

Mako bent fire at Ming; and Ming tried his best to evade the fire and bend the earth discs at Mako, to little effect. Ming would have fallen off, if it weren't for Shaozu, who came to Ming's rescue, shooting fire at Mako. Then it was a fight between the firebenders, both trying to knock each other off.

Korra, on the other hand, had been fighting off Tahno with Bolin, making sure she was still following the rules. Of course, it had gotten better in the moments that Shaozu left, and they were about to knock Tahno off, then Ming came and shot an earth disc, successfully knocking Bolin off.

But something that surprised Korra was the fire that came from the corner of her eye, and it hit Tahno, effectively knocking him off. Korra smiled, and looked to Mako, who was looking at her with a grin.

_I bet he's been dying to do that. _Korra thought. _I know I have._

That round still wasn't over yet, though, so Korra looked back at her competitors, and bent the water, shooting it at them. It almost got Ming, but he blocked it with his earthbending just in time, a look of surprise on his face.

"Pay attention!" Shaozu shouted at Ming.

Korra took that moment to use waterbending against the firebender, which in the end he got knocked off before he could defend himself.

Then the bell went off, telling everyone that the round was over, and that the Fire Ferret's had won since there was only one other player left standing on the Wolfbat's.

Once the other team got back up, the next round started. But it was an awful round for the Fire Ferret's.

Bolin, still a little dizzy from the fall, got knocked off by Tahno easily, and as for Korra, she got knocked down by Shaozu, who was getting "payback" for her knocking her down when he wasn't prepared. He had some anger towards that, but what he wasn't realizing is that if you get distracted and then knocked out, it was your own fault. But Shaozu wasn't going to admit that it was his mistake anytime soon.

_How have the Wolfbat's managed to be champions for three years in a row? _Korra thought bitterly.

She swam to the platform and got onto it, and watched Mako as he fought off the Wolfbat's attacks. Korra smiled a little when Mako knocked Shaozu off, but knew the success wouldn't last long.

She was right, as Mako got knocked off by Ming while he was trying to avoid the water that Tahno had shot at him.

Mako swam back, and Korra helped him onto the platform. They both rose high as it elevated up, and in no time they were both in the third and final round.

The third round wasn't as bad, but unfortunately the Fire Ferret's were still knocked off. They would have made it, if it weren't for the Wolfbat's putting rocks in the water and the referee's allowing it.

Korra came out of the water, breathing in the air. She took her helmet off, and a light from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned, and saw electricity- and equalists.

"What?!" she said to herself, shocked. Then panic filled her, and something made her look ahead, and she saw the lieutenant with his electric kali sticks. Korra tried to bend water at him, but she was too late, and the electricity shocked her, Mako, and Bolin.

One thought crossed her mind before she blacked out.

_We're in trouble._

* * *

**Oh man. That ain't good. :P Writing the bending parts was a little difficult, and I'm not sure how you people like it. (I don't mean "you people" in a bad way, it's just don't like saying "you guys" because in my opinion it would seem like...well, I think you get the point.) Anyways, please review!**


	24. Destroyed

**Hey hey people who are reading this! Okay, I'm really sorry, but I didn't write an action scene here. I don't think I'm ready to write something as epic as that battle that took place at the arena yet. _SO _I wrote something that takes place right after the battle. It might be short, but it still has Makorra in it.**

**We've been through this before. I don't own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra stood in the stands, staring at the now destroyed arena. She sighed, knowing that the arena was going to close down.

She stood next to Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Lin Beifong, watching smoke rise from the stadium.

"Korra, we shouldn't stay here long." Tenzin said. "It is very dangerous. The glass on the roof seems like it is going to break any minute-"

"Don't worry, Tenzin." Korra said, still watching the clouds of smoke. "I get that we can't stay long."

Tenzin nodded, then turned and walked away, going outside to get Oogi ready.

Lin walked away as well to check on the officers, leaving Korra, Mako, and Bolin standing together. Korra hadn't met their gaze since Mako had run over to her and gave her a hug, telling her that he was glad she was safe.

The smoke continued to rise, and began to seep through the cracked glass roof and into the open air, where citizens of Republic City could see it.

Mako took a step closer to Korra, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Korra?" He said calmly. "Are you alright?"

Korra shut her eyes. "I'm fine."

Bolin looked around. "I'm going to check and see if anyone is still here." He said, scanning the benches. He walked off, still searching.

Mako kept his eyes on Korra. He sighed. "I know what you're thinking, Korra. And you really shouldn't be thinking it."

Korra laughed; a cruel laugh. "Then what am I thinking if you know?"

"You're blaming yourself for this. Don't do that." Mako said with sympathy in his voice.

"Then who is to blame, Mako? I was the one who wanted to keep the arena open. I'm the _Avatar, _a person who is supposed to protect people. Instead I'll do anything to get what I want…." She said, a hint of sadness and cruelty in her tone.

"Korra, if that is how it works, then we all should take a little blame. Bolin, me, even Chief Beifong. We wanted to keep the arena open." Mako said, coming closer to hug her from behind. "And that isn't the case. None of us are to blame. And when I say none of us are to be blame, that includes _you._"

Korra sighed. "It's still bugging me, because I'm still supposed to protect people."

"I think you protected enough people, the way you went after the Equalists. Nobody got seriously injured, thanks to you."

Korra smiled. "Thank you," she said while turning around to face him. "for making me feel better."

Mako smiled, and hugged Korra.

Then a thought occurred to Korra. "If they shut down the arena, you won't have any place to live." She said quietly.

"I guess I'll just have to find a new place to live before Bolin and I are out on the streets again." Mako said, hugging Korra tighter.

"I might be able to talk Tenzin into letting you stay on the island." Korra said.

"That could work….." Mako said very quietly.

"I'll talk to Tenzin about it." Korra said. "Can you wait until tomorrow for an answer? That will give you plenty of time to pack."

Mako nodded, just realizing that they had both pulled away from the hug, and his arms were wrapped around her. "Yeah, I think the police will give us that much time."

"Great. I'll be back tomorrow, early in the morning." Korra said.

Mako nodded again, showing that he understood.

"Korra, we should get going." came Tenzin's voice. Korra turned her head to see Tenzin with a distressed look on his face.

Korra gave nod. "I'll be there in a moment." She said.

Tenzin nodded, and then proceeded to walk away.

Korra turned back to Mako. "I'll see you tomorrow with an answer, okay?" Korra said.

"Okay." Mako said, and then he leaned down and gave Korra a kiss before saying "I'll see you tomorrow." He slowly opened his arms so Korra could follow Tenzin, and while she did go after Tenzin, she waved at Mako before leaving the building.

Mako smiled, despite knowing that the home he has lived in for some time has been destroyed. He found Bolin, and they both went to their bedrooms to pack.

Mako was very anxious to hear if Tenzin was going to allow him and Bolin to stay on the island.

* * *

**I don't know if I described things very well. But it was okay...right? Well, please review!**


	25. Moving

**Hey hey! I have to say ahead of time, not my best chapter...I really don't know why I wrote it this way...**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako waited for Korra to come soon, know that she would be there very soon. He and Bolin had finished packing a half an hour ago, so they were now just waiting.

Right as Mako was about to start pacing quickly from worrying that Tenzin had said no and that Korra was trying to get him to change his mind (to little avail), he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and his heart beat sped up.

The door opened to reveal a cheerful Korra.

"Tenzin said yes!" she said as soon as she got in the room.

Mako and Bolin both grinned and hugged Korra at the same time.

Korra grinned as well, happy her friends don't have to go back on the streets or anything like that.

Bolin was the first to let go, and he turned around and climbed the ladder, saying he had to grab some stuff up there.

Mako didn't let go, though. Rather, he hugged her tighter. Korra didn't object, though.

"Thanks." Mako whispered in her ear.

"No problem." She whispered back.

They pulled away, still grinning.

"It really means a lot to me." Mako said. _More than you would ever know._

"It wasn't easy; but it wasn't hard, either." Korra smiled.

Bolin came down the ladder and had a box with him, which he set on a table; and then he said "So we have to get this stuff to the ferry by carrying them?"

"Not necessarily." Korra said with a smile.

Mako and Bolin stared at her with confused expressions. Korra smiled, then took both of their hands (Mako yet again feeling sparks) and she lead them out of the arena and showed them so satomobiles parked outside.

"I talked with Asami about it, and she said she would help." Korra said. "So they're going to take your guy's stuff to the ferry."

Mako and Bolin both nodded with smiles.

All three of them went up to the brother's apartment and got the stuff and brought it down one by one. After about ten minutes, everything was put into the satomobiles and all they had to do is get to the ferry.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin rode Naga to the docks instead of taking one of the satomobiles and were at the docks at the same time as the satomobiles arrived, and the drivers put everything on the ferry before leaving to go back to the Sato Mansion.

The ferry ride seemed shorter this one time, and the Air Acolytes took care of Mako and Bolin's luggage when they got there. Korra showed Mako and Bolin their room's (avoiding the airbendering children) with the luggage already put there.

Korra offered a tour of the island in which they could meet some of the island's other residence too, in which Mako agreed to, but Bolin said he was going to unpack all of his stuff first before he took a tour.

And for "some reason", that made Mako happier.

* * *

**Yeah. It isn't as good as the others. And it was short. Like I already said, I don't know why I wrote it this way. Maybe it was because I want to work on an my own story...yeah, that's probably why. I'm working on a story that I created myself, not one that I could put on FanFiction...I really hope I can be an author some day. But for now, I will be the girl who enjoys WAAAAAY to much fantasy. Anyway, please review!**


	26. Introduction

**Hey hey! Sorry about updating late. I was having a little struggle writing this chapter, and that's really rare for me, so it is short. Okay, got that over with. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own the Legend of Korra. You can only imagine the Makorra that would have happened if I did...**

* * *

Korra and Mako walked around the island, Korra introducing some of the Air Acolytes to Mako. As they were walking, he couldn't help but stare at Korra.

As they were walking by the spinning gates, the three airbending children came on air scooters, and Korra sighed in annoyance before the three stopped right in front of them.

"Hi Korra! What'cha doing? I heard the handsome firebender boy moved here with his brother! Is that true? Ooh! What are you going to-"

Korra put her hand over Ikki's mouth. "Yes, they did move here; I'm introducing Mako to people on the island."

Ikki's eyes trailed from Korra to Mako, who was standing behind Korra, with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Korra asked him, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." Mako said.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Mako, this is Jinora, Meelo, and I think you've already met Ikki."

Mako nodded.

"Jinora, Meelo, Ikki, this is Mako."

The children started jumping up and down, and began asking Mako many questions.

Mako was flustered by the many questions they had, some of the questions being personal. Korra laughed at this.

"Korra!" came Tenzin's voice.

Korra turned around, still laughing, and saw Tenzin walking her way.

"Yes, Tenzin?" she said when she was done laughing.

"Have you seen the-?" and his face got red at the site of the children asking the flustered Mako questions. "You three! You were supposed to be at your lessons!"

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo stopped at the sound of their father's voice. Then they all bent the air around them and created air scooters yet again, and went right past their father.

Tenzin chased after them, yelling.

Mako and Korra laughed. Mako came up to Korra with a smile, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She slightly jumped, but quickly relaxed.

"Well….you met Tenzin…." Korra said with a small smile.

"Yeah…..did Ikki say 'handsome firebender boy'?" Mako asked, inwardly smirking.

Korra blushed. "Uh…..yeah. She teases me a lot about you and me…."

Mako laughed. _"Really?"_

"Yeah….."

Mako laughed before kissing Korra. "Shall we continue the tour?"

Korra nodded, embarrassed.

They continued their walk, Korra forgetting that Mako still had his arm around her waist.

* * *

**Awww I love writing these. :D I don't know why I was struggling, probably cause I have a song stuck in my head. And when I have a song in my head, I get distracted. The only way to get it out is if I listen to it a million times. It would've gone away earlier, but I didn't have it on my phone, so yeah. But now I do, so that's over with. Well, please review!**


	27. Did You Tell Him?

**Hey hey! Sorry this is late, but I had to write another chapter for my other story "Too Long Without You". So here is the next chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra showed Mako the dining room where they all ate.

"The island is against eating meat, as you know." Korra said.

"I bet that's going to disappoint Bolin." Mako said. "He likes meat _a lot_."

Korra laughed. "Hopefully he doesn't try to sneak any. I heard the last person who got caught three times in a row with meat had to stay in the water surrounding the island for three hours. In winter. When the water was _freezing._"

Mako laughed. "Is that a rumor, or is it true?"

Korra smirked. "It's true. I was the person who got caught with the meat."

Mako laughed harder, before stopping to catch his breath.

"Oh, hi Korra!" came Pema's voice. Pema came in from the kitchen with a plate and a rag in her hand.

"Hi Pema." Korra said. "Pema, this is Mako. He's my friend from the Pro-bending Arena. Mako, this is Pema, Tenzin's wife."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Pema said sweetly while shaking Mako's hand. "Korra's told me about you and your brother."

Mako nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Korra, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Pema asked.

Korra nodded, and then followed Pema into the kitchen.

"Did you take my advice on telling him how you felt?" Pema asked.

"Umm….sort of…." Korra said.

"And what happened?"

"Well, he was interrogating me about it and well, I let it slip…..I was really embarrassed…and he….."

"And he?"

"Well….he kissed me..." Korra said.

"Oh, good!" Pema said. "Are you two dating now?"

Korra's face turned a shade of red. "I don't know…we've been on a few dates…..I really don't know if it is 'official' yet."

Pema nodded. "Well, you better go with him and show him more of the island!"

Korra nodded and walked out of the room, and Mako looked at her. "So? What did she ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Korra said.

"And Korra?"

"Yeah?"

Mako walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's official." He smiled.

Korra blushed.

* * *

**Aww, I love how this chapter came together. :D Please review!**


	28. A Little Cheering Up

**Hi hi! Sorry, but this one is kind of short. _But_, it has LOTS of Makorra. :D What Makorrian wouldn't want that?**

**I don't own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra showed Mako the gardens where the food came from (Mako holding Korra's hand), and even explained some recipes that she had learned.

"So you know how to cook?" Mako asked.

Korra nodded. "I learned how to cook Water Tribe food, as well. Katara taught me some stuff…"

There was a moment silence, before Mako spoke up. "Katara was like…...a mother to you, wasn't she?"

"Well, yeah…I mean, she couldn't replace my actual mother, but she was like a relative to me. She took care of me a lot."

Mako nodded. He gave her hand a squeeze. "You miss her, don't you?"

Korra shrugged. "A little."

Mako watched Korra as her expression changed from happy to sad. Then he had an idea.

He went behind her, and then the next sound between them was Korra's laugh.

"M-Mako! S-stop!" she said between laughs.

Of course, one thing Mako knew was that whenever Bolin was feeling down, he always knew what to do: to cheer him up, he would tickle him. And it seemed to work on Korra.

Korra laughed harder, and tears began to form in her eyes. "S-s-stop! M-Mako!" She begged, and finally Mako stopped, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You look like you're feeling better." Mako laughed.

Korra looked at Mako. "Oh, is that how it is?" she said before tickling him back.

They both laughed, and then Korra stopped tickling Mako, although he continued to laugh.

"C'mon, City Boy, there's still plenty to show you." Korra said as Mako wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Okay, then." Mako replied.

* * *

**I wanted to do something with Mako cheering Korra up, and later I'll do one with Korra cheering Mako up. Well, I got to go work on some chapters for other stories, so see you people later and please review!**


	29. Invitation

**Hey hey! I wrote the chapter! I really have nothing to say, except that I was listening to Katy Perry's song "E.T.". That really doesn't count as saying anything, though.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"So, that is pretty much all I have to show you." Korra told Mako as they walked to the dining room.

"Thanks for showing me." Mako said back.

"It was no problem. But I'll have to do it all over again when Bolin's ready for a tour….."

"Don't do the _same exact_ thing, because some of those things are what boyfriends and girlfriends do." Mako joked.

Korra lightly punched his arm. "And I only see him as a friend. You shouldn't be worried about that."

Mako smiled. "Good."

They entered the dining room, where everyone was just entering themselves.

Korra sat down at the end of the table, and motioned for Mako to sit down next to her, which he did. They watched the others enter, and much to their surprise, Bolin entered and sat down.

"How did you know where the dining room was?" Korra asked.

"Easy. The scent of food." Bolin joked. "Just kidding, one of the Air Acolytes showed me."

Korra and Mako smiled.

Pema entered with the food, and everyone ate in silence, until Tenzin spoke up.

"Korra, one of your friends wanted to invite you, Mako, and Bolin to her home tomorrow. She came earlier, but I told her you were busy."

"Who was it?"

"Asami Sato."

"Alright, I'll get back to her later." Korra said.

Tenzin gave a slight nod before going back to his food.

After dinner, everyone went to their bedroom, minus Mako who was walking with Korra to her room.

"Mako, you don't have to follow me everywhere." Korra said.

Mako chuckled. "I know. I just feel like spending time with you."

Korra stopped outside her door, then turned to Mako and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go get some rest. We can spend time together tomorrow."

Mako smiled. "Okay then. What about Asami's invitation, though?"

Korra shrugged. "We can go for a while, and then we can hang out."

"Okay, then. Good night." Mako said.

"Good night." Korra said, and then she stood on her tip-toes to give Mako a quick kiss on the lips before opening her door. "See you in the morning!" she said before closing the door.

Mako smiled before walking to his room with his hands in his pockets.

_I'm really glad I met Korra. If I didn't, I don't know what my life would be like. _Mako thought as he opened his door and closed it. _I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like without her._

* * *

**Not really sure about the ending. Please review!**


	30. Bet

**Hi hi! Okay, I've been overloading it with the Makorra, and sadly this does not have Mako in it (unless you count people talking about him). I felt that I needed to do something between Bolin and Korra (no, not Borra. Keep in mind that I am a Makorra shipper, people). Just a little friendship thing, that's all. To show that they are really good friends still.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra got up and silently crept to the spinning gates, and (not for the first time) tried to airbend, failing every time.

With a sigh of defeat, Korra sat down on the ground and let her thoughts wander, and somehow ended up thinking about when she was at the South Pole, and if she had stayed there.

_None of this would have happened, I would be waiting for something to come that wouldn't come for maybe years, and I would have never met Mako or Bolin or anyone one else. _She thought. _Hmm…that isn't something I would want to be thinking about. _

She took a deep breath, and then stared out to Republic City. She turned her head to the roof of one of the buildings- the same one she sat on while listening to a pro-bending match on a radio.

_There's a really good view of the city from there. Maybe I could see it better from there._

She got up and climbed up the building, and as she reached the top she saw the lights reflecting from the city before she saw the city itself.

There were lights coming from everywhere, and despite the Pro-bending Arena's golden glow was gone, there was still plenty of beautiful lights coming from the surrounding area.

"Hey Korra."

Korra looked down to see Bolin looking up at her. "Hey Bolin."

"I thought you went to sleep." Bolin stated.

"I thought you did, too."

"Yeah, I guess I just wasn't tired." Bolin said. "Can I come up there?"

"Yeah, sure."

Bolin walked disappeared from Korra's view for a minute, but heard him come up onto the roof after a minute.

He crawled over next to Korra, and then said: "This is an amazing view of the city."

"Yeah. I first came up here when I was trying to listen to a Pro-bending match." Korra said.

"Who was playing?" Bolin asked.

"You guys against another team….I don't remember what the other team was called."

Bolin nodded, showing that he heard her. "You know….you could have just told me that you liked my brother."

"Yeah….sorry."

"It's okay. I'll get over it." Bolin said.

Korra looked at him. "I heard that you have a crush on me from your brother."

"Uh….yeah, I d-do." Boling said, slightly blushing.

"Sorry, but I'm just not interested in you that way." Korra said with a sad smile.

"Like I said, I'll get over it." Bolin said with a small smile. "It's the least I can do for Mako, since he sacrificed so much for me. Now it's my turn to sacrifice a few things for him."

Korra smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay with it."

Bolin shrugged. "I'm okay with it. Although, I'm kind of jealous that you like my brother."

Korra laughed. "Yeah, you get that feeling when you know someone likes someone else and not you."

"You speak from when Mako was with Asami, aren't you?" Bolin asked.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Pretty much." Bolin said. "Do you, like, hate her or something?"

"What? No!" Korra said. "It's just; she seems like one of those girly girls. That's all."

"Korra, you barely know her." Bolin said. "If you knew her more, _only then _would you be able to judge her. And even though she does seem like a girly girl, she isn't much of one. She fights really well, I've seen her."

Korra nodded. "I guess I could try and get to know her. But if she is a girly girl, you owe me."

"Want to make a bet?" Bolin asked with a small smile.

"Sure. How much?"

"Hmm…..fifteen yuans." Bolin said.

"You're on." Korra said.

They shook hands to say that the bet was on, and then Bolin said "Well, I'm going to bed now. I think sleep is catching up to me. Night."

"Night." She said as he climbed down.

She stared at the city for a little while longer before going to bed herself, thinking about how things would go tomorrow; mainly thinking what she would spend the fifteen yuans on if she won the bet.

* * *

**Haha, we all know who is going to win. Anyways, I'm not a girly girl myself. I'm not a tomboy, either. I'm not really surea what I am. All I know is that I'm not much of a pink or glitter or sparkle fan. :P The only time I act girly is when a Makorra moment happens, then I like, totally go into girly freak mode. So, back to the chapter. Please review!**


	31. Little Late

**Hey hey! I really have nothing to say here, except I hope you enjoy the chapter and that there is a little less Makorra than a lot of the other chapters. Sorry about that, but I have been in a hurry lately. Anyways, like I already said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra walked down the docks, and looked at the water.

_I told them I was going to leave at ten. _Korra thought. _And it's not like Mako to be late for something._

Right then, Bolin came running down the docks, with Mako walking slowly behind him, looking frustrated.

"Sorry Korra!" Bolin said loudly. "I was busy trying to find my clothes! I'm not used to living here, yet!"

Mako sighed after he stopped in front of Korra. "Bolin was having a lot more trouble than he thought he would."

"It's okay. You weren't _that_ late." Korra said.

The ferry came within that minute, and they all got on it and it started to head towards Republic City.

"You don't seem to like Asami much." Mako stated as he leaned against the railing next to Korra while Bolin went to watch the water below them on the other side. "Even after I broke up with her."

"I just don't really like her much. She seems like one of those girly girls." Korra replied.

"Actually, she's a lot tougher than anyone thinks." Mako said.

"So I've heard." Korra said irritably.

Mako smiled. "Are you still jealous?"

Korra was startled by his statement. "Wh-what? No!"

Mako laughed at her reaction. "I'm just kidding." He said with a smile.

Korra rolled her eyes as the ferry docked, and they all walked off the docks and started to head to the Sato Mansion.

"Just in case; are you jealous?" Mako asked Korra in a whisper.

"No, I'm not." Korra whispered back.

"You better not be, because you have nothing to be jealous about."

Korra smiled.

They all walked the rest of the way in silence, and when they reached the door and knocked, Asami was the one to answer it.

"Hey guys!" she said. "I'm glad you could make it! C'mon in!"

They walked into the mansion, and Asami left the room, leaving the three to wait for her to come back into the room.

_This is going to be a _long_ day. _Korra thought before Asami entered the room once more.

* * *

**Okay, I will promise to try and put more Makorra in the next chapters. I am in a really good mood right now, but I won't say why. I can explain it another time. Anyways, please review and I will put up the next chapter tomorrow! (and technically, I beat the timing, because it is 11:40 PM where I am, so I did my daily update).**


	32. It's Evil

**Hi hi! Sorry about updating so late. It's basically tomorrow (12:30 am), and I feel really bad about updating this late. But at least the writing should be okay(even if it is short). My reason isn't an excuse, but I'm going to tell you anyways. I got a game that was _so _addicting. I'll tell you the rest after the chapter.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"No thank you!" Korra said. "I'll just stay outside of the pool!"

"Korra, really, what's so bad about it?" Asami said, holding up a swim suit.

After Korra, Mako, and Bolin had arrived at the Sato Mansion, Asami said they could go for a swim in her pool first before they do something that was going to be a surprise. And right now, Asami was offering a swim suit to Korra, who was refusing.

"Asami, there are so many things that are different from this place and the Water Tribe. One of those things: _swim suits_. We don't wear them, _ever."_ Korra said, adding a disgusted tone to the end.

"I bet you couldn't name another thing that's different." Asami said. "Just put it on, it's not that bad!"

"It's _evil. _I am _not _putting it on. And I can as a matter of fact- girls can get married at the age of sixteen; and they use necklaces instead of rings to propose with. And I know a lot more differences than that, they were just the first ones to pop into my head."

Asami rolled her eyes. "It's not _evil, _Korra."

"Yes it is_._"

Asami then sighed in defeat. "Fine. You're just going to have to sit on the chairs."

"Okay." Korra said. _Thank the spirits. _

"Go ahead to the pool, Mako and Bolin should be there by now." Asami told Korra before walking away to her room.

Korra let out a sigh of relief before walking out of the room and went to find the pool, which wasn't very hard to find.

Asami had been right; Mako and Bolin were already there. When she walked in, they were messing around in the water.

Korra walked over to the chair and sat down, watching the two brothers.

Mako and Bolin took notice to Korra, but barely acknowledged her as they began splashing the water around everywhere. The only reason they stopped was because Mako was pushed into the water by his brother, who was laughing.

Korra laughed. "Well, we know who lost."

"Hey Korra!" Bolin said, still laughing. "What took you so long?"

"I refused to put on a swim suit." Korra said with a shrug.

Bolin was about to say something else when his brother pushed him under the water as well. This time Mako laughed. And it wasn't just because his brother was underwater, either.

"Why'd you refuse?" he asked.

"Why do you think?"

Mako rolled his eyes as he began to swim over to her. "You would have to tell me." He said once he was at the edge.

"I have two words to explain: it's _evil._"

Mako smiled.

* * *

**I felt good about writing this chapter. I was smiling because I could see Korra doing that. Anyways, the game was called "Call of Duty: Black Ops". Yeah, I really enjoyed it and got addicted to it. I only got it today, and I only have about three levels left. Haha, I am a way better player than my dad :P I'm not going to over explain, so all I have left to say is please review!**


	33. Amused

**Hi hi! Okay, I know this is short, but I have a good reason: I have some other stories I have to work on, so yeah.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Shortly after Korra told Mako about the situation with the swim suit, Asami showed up and dived into the pool.

"For a waterbender, you don't seem to like water much." Mako stated at the look of Korra's expression.

"It's not that; it's just that in the Water Tribe we don't swim very often because of the temperature." Korra explained. "But I can swim. I swim back to the Air Temple sometimes, too."

"Then why don't you come in the pool?"

"Why do _you _think?" Korra said, gesturing to her outfit. "I'm used to swimming in open places where I don't have to worry about wearing. I don't think Asami or her father would be happy if I went swimming in this kind of outfit."

"Alright, then." Mako said with a smile. "But you are missing out on some fun."

Korra smirked. "Does City Boy have plans?"

Mako rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Maybe."

Slightly shifting her hand, Korra bent the water and it splashed the back of Mako's head. His hair fell over his eyes, and his smile grew as he laughed. Korra was laughing herself as Mako moved his hair out of his eyes.

The next thing Korra knew was that she was in the water right next to Mako, who had pulled her in with one hand and was still holding her hand. She blinked in surprise, and Mako smiled.

"Okay, not cool." Korra said; but she was smiling.

This only made Mako chuckle; and he squeezed Korra's hand.

"Well, now Asami's _probably _going to kill me." Korra said.

"I'll take the blame, so don't worry about it." Mako said.

"Alright, then." Korra said with an amused smile.

* * *

**Interesting, right? Nah, I'm just saying random things. Like now. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Short Swim

**Hey hey! Okay, this particular chapter isn't written very well, and it was kind of rushed. But at least I updated on time, so yeah.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Mako and Korra had started to splash water on each other. And within minutes Bolin joined in to the "fight".

It went on for a while until all three decided to give up and just relax for a while, Mako and Korra floating right next to each other.

Bolin, who had gotten bored of relaxing, found a place to dive off of.

When he did find a place, he immediately jumped off, yelling "Earthbending bomb!" before landing in the water and sinking.

Korra swam over to the edge of the pool and managed to sit on the edge, crossing her legs to she wouldn't be touching the water. Mako followed her over and floated on his back with his eyes closed.

Asami swam over to the two. "I hope you guys realize this isn't the only thing you will be doing today. I have something that should be really interesting for you guys…"

"So when are we going to do the 'interesting' thing?" Korra asked, slightly annoyed. No matter how much time she spent with Mako, she still didn't like to be around Asami.

"We can go right now. Mako and Bolin have to get changed though; and you would too unless you want to walk around dripping water."

"I'm a waterbender, remember?" Korra said; and then she proceeded to bend the water off of herself, which made her dry.

"Okay, then. Mako, Bolin, you two go get changed!"

Mako was a little hesitant at first, but Bolin came out of the pool quickly, and Mako slowly followed.

"I'll meet you outside of the mansion, alright Korra?"

Korra nodded before leaving the room, and she walked outside and leaned against a wall outside. She closed her eyes and waited for someone to come.

When she heard the door open, she looked to find that Mako was the first out, his hair back to its normal position and his clothes and scarf on.

"That was fast." Korra said.

"I guess it was." Mako said with a shrug.

Bolin, who was in a very cheerful mood, came out next; and soon after Asami did too.

Asami started leading them somewhere, and Korra, Mako, and Bolin followed with confused expressions.

* * *

**Yeah, see, now you know what I mean. Well, please review anyways!**


	35. Race Track

**Hey hey! Okay, my chapters have been short, but this is just ridiculous. Well, hope you people enjoy the chapter anyways!**

**I never owned the Legend of Korra, and I never will.**

* * *

Asami lead Korra, Mako, and Bolin to race track, where car engines were heard and satomobiles racing down to the end where a line was drawn.

Korra watched the cars with excitement in her bright blue eyes; and Mako, who had noticed her excitement, smiled. He silently chuckled, knowing that Korra will have a different view of Asami soon.

And that was quite true, because Asami offered to take Korra for a ride, and pretty soon they were on the track.

Korra watched in amazement as Asami used the many tactics she knew to win the race against the other driver.

After the race, Korra apologized to Asami for misjudging her.

"It's alright, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high." Asami said, holding her hand at the height she was. "My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy." Korra replied.

At the moment, Mako and Bolin came down to them, Bolin running.

He stopped in front of Korra, panting, and held up is hand. "Pay up." He said between breaths.

Korra rolled her eyes, and then reached into one of her pockets and pulled out fifteen yuans and put it in his hand.

Mako and Asami looked at the two in confusion, but they wouldn't find out why Korra gave fifteen yuans to Bolin until later that day.

* * *

**Okay, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. And I have a few things to tell all of you- I am COMPLETELY OBSESSED with Makorra. Today, while I was in my math class, I wrote Makorra on my left hand...and then I wrote other things that I ship on it, too. Although, I'm not really sure who Asami should be with. Iroh II, maybe? If you guys want to see a really awesome Makorra picture, you should check out a "makorra' by viria13 on deviantart. It is like, my favoite Makorra picture! Just a suggestion, if you want to check it out. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of the story! I'm going to rewrite makorra on my hand, so bye!**


	36. Plans

**Hey hey! Here is chapter 36!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Oh, so that's why you gave Bolin fifteen yuans!" Mako said after Korra explained the bet between her and Bolin.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have taken that bet." Korra said. "Bolin would have known more than me, probably."

"You should probably never take a bet from my brother. He only takes a bet when he is one-hundred percent sure he is going to win."

"I wish you could have told me that sooner!" Korra said.

"I didn't think it was necessary. Apparently I was wrong." Mako said with a smile.

Korra lightly punched his arm while rolling her eyes and smiling. "I lost fifteen yuans that I could have spent on seal jerky. And now I have to find a way to get the fifteen back."

Mako shrugged. "You could try betting again with Bolin."

"I thought you said he always won bets." Korra pointed out.

"I said that he only takes bets he can win. I never said he won all the time."

"Okay, so how do I win a bet against him?" Korra asked.

"I'll think of something later. For now, let's just try to enjoy our visit here. The Sato Mansion's huge; we could probably find something to distract for a while."

Korra began to complain when Mako silenced her with a short kiss. "I _said_ later. Let's catch up before they realize we're back here."

Korra sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine."

With that, they both moved quicker and slowed down to a walk when they came up behind Asami and Bolin, who didn't seem to notice their absence.

After a few minutes of silence, Asami spoke up. "So, how do you guys like the mansion?"

"It's _really _big, that's for sure." Bolin said.

While they were walking, Korra went to thinking of plans to get her fifteen yuans. She hoped Mako could help her, because she had no idea what to do.

* * *

**Please review! I'm in a hurry, so that's why I can't really say anything!**


	37. Suspicions

**Hi hi! So I wrote this, thank goodness I knew what to do! And the faster I write the chapters for this episode ("The Aftermath"), the faster I'll get to the episode "When Extremes Meet"! And we all know how that ends. That's right, Tarrlok (I still want to punch that guy in the face) and we all know how Mako reacted when Korra went missing, so imagine when he finds out in my version of the story! (Oooh, someones gonna have a broken neck. :P)**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra walked out of the bathroom with a cloud of powder surrounding. She coughed.

_How do girls do that without suffocating? _She thought, still coughing.

She waved her arms around, trying to get it away so she could see.

Then she heard a voice on the other side of the door down the hall. She caught part of it, and walked towards it and looked through the lock; and then she saw Hiroshi Sato on the phone.

The last part she heard was "By the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike." and he set the phone down.

Korra's eyes widened as she realized something. _Could Hiroshi be an equalist? _

She took a step back, shaking her head; awestruck.

Korra turned around and ran down the stairs. She went to Mako, Bolin, and Asami, then took Mako's hand and started dragging him away from them. "C'mon. I need to talk to you about something." She said.

Mako nodded, and then followed Korra after saying over his shoulder "We'll be back in a minute."

Korra brought them into an empty hall, and then stopped, turned to face Mako, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was so urgent that you almost dragged me over here?" Mako asked, a small smile on his face.

"I just heard Hiroshi Sato on the phone." Korra said.

Mako raised his eyebrow. "Okay….so what?"

"I heard him saying things." Korra said. "Mako, I think he's an equalist."

The smile on Mako's face fell, and his eyes widened. "Are you saying that the Sato's are an equalist family?"

"Well, I think it's just her father. I'm not sure about Asami."

"What did he say?" Mako asked.

Korra told Mako what Hiroshi said, and Mako thought about what she heard.

"Maybe it had something to do with Future Industries." Mako said.

"I don't think so." Korra said. "I know what I heard. He's up to something."

Mako sighed. "Even if he is, there isn't enough proof that he is. So for now we would have to gather evidence."

Korra looked Mako in the eyes. "'We?' As in you'll help me?" Korra asked.

"Yes, 'we'. I'll help you. But when we get enough evidence, we'll tell Chief Bei Fong." Mako said. "She can deal with it."

"Deal." Korra said. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Mako on the cheek. "Thanks for agreeing to help."

"Anytime." Mako said as he smiled. The sparks never seemed to fade. "We should go get down there before Bolin…_assumes _certain things; again."

Korra raised her eyebrow. "_Certain things? _What did he assume?"

"I'll tell you another time. Although, judging by the smile on your face, you already know what it is." Mako said.

"Okay, Mr. Hat-trick. But you are going to have to tell me sooner or later." Korra said as she smirked.

With that, the two went back with Bolin and Asami, who were waiting patiently for them to return.

"There you guys are." Asami said when they came into view, then she threw Bolin a quick scowl before smiling at the two.

_Let the evidence collecting begin. _Korra thought as Asami lead the other three to a new activity that she had planned.

As they were walking, Korra noticed that Mako was looking at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"Korra, are you wearing make-up?" he asked with a small smile, brushing his finger against her cheek to wipe off the powder that was there.

Korra blushed as she attempted to hide behind Mako. Mako chuckled.

* * *

**Haha, poor Korra! For the record, I don't wear make-up. I'm happy with the way I am, deal with it if you don't like it. And oh! How many people out there are excited for Halloween? I absolutely LOVE Halloween! I just love all the spooky stuff and costumes! Sadly, though, I could never dress up as an ATLA or LOK character, because I have red hair. It reminds me of copper sometimes. I WILL NOT wear a wig. And no, I will not dye my hair. The only thing I'll get is streaks, which I already did. Also I'm really excited for the Friday next week, because my school is having a dance! I can't wait! Well, back to the story. Please review!**


	38. Thoughts

**Hey hey! Here is the next chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra. The awesomeness in it exceeds my level of awesomeness.**

* * *

Not long after they had gotten back to Bolin and Asami; Korra, Mako, and Bolin left the Sato Mansions, since Hiroshi had important things that were supposed to be done there and he didn't want any visitors. He said they could come back tomorrow, though.

They all went back to Air Temple Island, where the three airbending children asked them numerous questions about the mansion. But, during their questions, Korra managed to sneak away without anyone noticing.

But of course, Mako was the first to notice Korra's absence. "Where did she go?" he asked aloud, but to himself.

He began to wander around the island looking for Korra. He had looked in many places before remembering a place that she liked to be.

Mako quickly walked to the bushes near a cliff, and walked through them to find Korra, sitting at the edge. She was looking out over the water, her back turned to Mako.

"I wondered where you went." Mako said, making Korra jump.

She turned to face him. "Oh, hey Mako."

Mako chuckled. "You left Bolin and I to the wrath of the three of the most hyper kids I have ever met. Why did you do that; and more importantly how did you do it? Because we were right next to you and the next thing I knew you were gone."

Korra smirked. "Two reasons: one, I _did not _want to talk to those three kids' and two I had to think about something. And the kids were distracting you, so I knew you wouldn't see me. Of course, I was hoping nobody would guess that I was here, but apparently you know me too well."

Mako smiled widely at the words "no me too well" as he walked over to Korra and sat next to her. "So…what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Just….what I heard today. At the Sato Mansion." She said.

"Oh. Well, you should relax for now. We can find out more tomorrow." Mako said.

"Yeah….thank you for offering the help. I think I'll need it."

"It's no problem." Mako said with a shrug, and he smiled warmly.

Korra laughed a little.

"What?" Mako asked.

"Well….you've just seemed so happy these last few days; despite everything that's happened." She said.

Mako shrugged. "I guess maybe I am. And there are a few reasons that I could name of how I am."

"Then name some." Korra said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious of what they are."

"Well, one reason is because Tenzin agreed to let us stay here. Another reason is because of you. And the last one I can name is because I can relax a bit now knowing that people are trying to help out."

"I guess those are good reasons." Korra said with a smile.

They sat there for a minute before realizing that the sun was setting, and Korra got up and brushed the dirt that had collected on her off, Mako doing the same thing.

"Well, good night." Korra said, giving Mako a kiss on the cheek and walking away to her room.

Mako walked away slowly and got ready to go to sleep, but when he lay down he just let his mind wander into many ideas and thoughts before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Yeah...I'm tired. but I still wrote this. When I update daily, I will update no matter what it takes. The only thing that could stop me is if my laptop broke, but even then I would have my tablet. Anyways, the reason this is so late is because I was trying to figure out what to do next with so many ideas and thoughts running through my head. Good news is I'm going to do a story that will be kind of related to Halloween! Well, I better go to bed. Please review!**


	39. Still Awake?

**Hey hey! Sorry about updating this late! (For me, its around 1:30 in the morning.) I had to update though, so I did.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra woke up with a start. She started panting, and she slowly relived what she saw.

_It was just another nightmare. _She thought. _Nothing to worry about._

But of course, like all the other nightmares, it felt very real. And they kept on getting rarer; and more frightening. This was the first nightmare Korra has had in weeks.

She looked around her room and stared out the window and at the moon, and then let out a shaky breath. She started to shake, but quickly got up and left the room so she could find something to distract for a while.

She went to the docks, where the water was calm and quiet. She let out another shaky breath before bending the water.

The water actually started to relax her a bit. Well, w_as _starting to relax, until she heard a voice behind her say "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

Korra swore she jumped three feet in the air when she heard the voice, and the water splashed down on the ground. She turned around and saw Mako in a white tank top, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh….I was asleep but I woke up and came out here to practice some waterbending." She said slowly.

"It seems like there is more to the story than that, since you just jumped a few feet into the air." He said, walking closer to her.

"Actually, I have been jumping in the air a lot lately." Korra said. "Why are _you _up, anyways?"

"I heard some noises and I came to investigate." Mako said simply.

"Well, it's just me."

"I can see that. But aren't you tired? It's around two in the morning."

"I'm fine." Korra lied. The truth was that she was very tired, but she didn't want to go back to sleep yet.

"You okay?" Mako asked, walking towards Korra and stopping right in front her.

"Yeah. I just said I was fine."

"Then you should go get some rest. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"Nah, I think I'm good out here."

"Korra, you need to get some sleep. It isn't healthy to stay up this late."

"I'm still staying out here."

"Korra, go to bed. It's late, and like I said, you need your rest."

"Oh, and what are you going to if I don't?" Korra asked, rolling her eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Mako warned.

"Like you're going to do anything. I'm staying out here, _final._"

"Okay then." Mako said.

"C'mon, Mako, I know you aren't going to do-" Korra began to say, but the rest came out as a yell as Mako picked her up and carried her in is arms. "Mako! Let me down!"

Mako ignored her, an amused smile on his face.

"Mako! _Let me down!_" Korra continued to yell. She hadn't noticed that Mako was already at her bedroom door and was opening it. _"Mako!"_

Mako gently put Korra on her bed, and she stopped yelling.

"Get some rest." Mako said. "And just to make sure you don't leave again, I'll be waiting here until you go to sleep."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Then you're going to be here for a while, because I'm not going to be going to sleep any time soon."

"Korra, you need your rest. Why are you suddenly refusing to go to sleep?" Mako asked with concern.

Korra opened her mouth to say something, then sighed and closed it again. "I just had a really bad nightmare. I guess it scared me a little more than I thought it did."

"Why didn't you just say that you had a nightmare?"

"I don't know."

"Well, want me to be here until you go to sleep?" Mako asked.

"Yes please."

"Good; because I wasn't leaving until you went to sleep anyways." Mako said with a smile.

Korra smiled. She rested her head on her pillow; and Mako sat on the side of her bed and held her hand, brushing the hair from her face.

Korra didn't fall asleep right away, but after a while she did. Right before Mako left her room, he turned to face her one last time before smiling and leaving.

* * *

**Yeah, I felt like writing something like this. It is very similar to another story I have written...hmm...anyways, please review! **


	40. Breakfast

**Hi hi! This was a fun chapter to write, even if I stayed up this late to write it.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra got up and hurried outside and to the spinning gates, where she imagined going through the spinning gates to practice the evasive movements.

Sun rays were just barely visible, which meant the sun would come up soon.

Korra heard no sounds at all, which helped her completely focus around her. Within a half an hour, a quarter of the sun was seen and Korra heard footsteps coming towards her.

She turned to find Mako, now in his regular outfit and walking towards her. She smiled and waved, and he smiled in return.

When he was close enough, Mako said "I went to check on you this morning and you weren't there. I figured you were here."

"Good guess. Why were you checking on me?" Korra asked.

"Well, just in case, because of last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Listen; if you have a nightmare again, just come wake me up. I will understand if you did." Mako said.

"Okay." Korra said. "I will."

"Good. You don't need to be losing sleep because of a nightmare."

Korra nodded, and then went back to practicing her evasive movements.

"Aren't you going to get breakfast?" Mako asked.

"No. I'm going to practice for a while." Korra said.

Mako shook his head in disapproval, and then smiled. "Good thing I brought this." He said, and then he moved his hand from behind his back to reveal a plate with some breakfast on it.

Korra stopped immediately and stared at him. "Why must you know my weaknesses?" she asked with a smile, and she walked over to him and took the plate.

"I'm supposed to know them." Mako said with a smile.

"You know mine, but I don't know yours. Yeah, that's fair." Korra said with sarcasm as she sat down on the stairs that lead to the spinning gates and began to eat.

Mako smiled; and he sat down right next to Korra.

"You know that I would have gone to get breakfast after I was done practicing, right?" Korra said.

Mako shrugged. "I thought about it, but I still brought some."

"Well, thanks." Korra said. "But did you get any for yourself?"

"Yeah. I got some before I came."

"Okay then. Thanks again."

Mako smiled, and then looked at the sun that was beginning to rise higher.

Korra looked at Mako, who was still looking at the rising sun. "You know, I've heard people say that firebenders rise with the sun."

Mako looked at Korra. "That explains why I always get up early."

"For me, I think mornings are _evil._" Korra said.

Mako chuckled. "I think you made that clear the first pro-bending practice we had." He said.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, somehow it makes sense." Mako said with a smirk.

"I guess it does." Korra said, turning her head a little to see the sunrise.

Mako was happy to spend this moment with Korra, just watching the sun rise with her.

* * *

**I am going insane with the Makorra stuff. But I really don't care that I am, though. I have started writing a story and I will post the first chapter of it tomorrow probably. Anyways, please review!**


	41. Trust

**Hey hey! Okay, I'm sorry these chapters have been short, but I have been busy. Luckily I wrote this one easily, otherwise I would have been up until 11:00 pm to write it. But I have a reason for this story being so short, and my reason is at the end. So for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako had left the spinning gates about ten minutes after Korra ate her breakfast and went to Bolin's room, where Mako woke Bolin up so Bolin could get some breakfast.

Korra waited patiently for Mako to come out, and when he did she wasn't surprised to see an excited Bolin behind him.

"I'll see you guys at the docks!" Bolin said before speed walking to the dining room.

"What did you tell him?" Korra asked, curious to know why Bolin was filled with so much excitement.

"Nothing." Mako said with a smile. "He just never wants to be late for breakfast."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We were going to head over to the Sato Mansion and be there in the afternoon, right?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, we were."

"Okay. So what are we going to do until then?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have anything left to show you on the island."

"Maybe we could go to Republic City for a little while." Mako suggested. "I don't think anyone would mind if we go there until it's time to go the mansion."

"Uh….sure. Sounds better than doing nothing."

"Should we tell Tenzin first?" Mako asked.

"Probably." Korra said. "I bet he's probably meditating right now at the meditation pavilion."

"Okay. You lead the way."

Korra took Mako's hand in hers before walking towards the meditation pavilion where Tenzin was sitting with his legs crossed. He opened one of his eyes at the sound of the footsteps, and then opened both of them.

"Yes, Korra?" he said.

"Mako and I are heading to the city for a while, and we won't be getting back until after we come back from the Sato Mansion." Korra told him.

Tenzin eyed the two for a moment (his eyes glancing at their intertwined hands) before giving a stiff nod and closing his eyes once again.

Korra walked away, still holding Mako's hand.

Mako looked at Korra. "Why do you suddenly need to tell Tenzin where you're at? You didn't seem to need to before."

"The other times Tenzin knew where I was. I have to tell him where I am every time I leave or he'll have some kind of panic attack if he doesn't find me." Korra explained.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't trust you, does he?" he asked.

"Not really." Korra said.

"Why not?"

"C'mon, Mako, you _of all people _should know why." Korra said.

"Point taken. Let's hurry up to the docks or we'll miss the ferry and have to wait a little longer than I'd like to." Mako said, picking up his pace.

Korra smiled before quickening her speed, too.

They arrived just in time, as the ferry had just docked.

The ride was a rather silent one, but Korra and Mako were both very excited for some reason.

* * *

**Exciting, right? Anyways, here is my reason: I was working on a new story today; for those of you who are interested, it is call "Masked Friends and Heart Games" if you want to check it out. I told you I would have another story up today! Anyways, please review!**


	42. The Questions Begin

**Hey hey! This is a REALLY short one, and I am so sorry about how short it is. The next one will have more to it. This one is rushed...but I will do better tomorrow. I promise.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako and Korra slowly walked down the docks, still holding hands.

"So…..what are we going to do?" Korra asked.

"We could try asking each other questions again." Mako suggested. "You know, to help us learn more about each other."

"Okay. You go first."

Mako thought for a moment. "The best moment out of your entire life."

"Umm….that is kind of difficult to answer." Korra said with a crooked smile.

"Okay; make it best moment that has happened recently, then." Mako said, already having an idea of what it was.

"It's pretty obvious what it is." Korra said. "And judging by your tone, you know what it is."

"When I confessed my feelings?" Mako asked. Korra nodded. "It's hard for me to decide what moment I liked the best. I guess it's that moment we had at the park, when we were dancing to that music."

"Oh yeah." Korra said, remembering the moment. "That was fun. The only part I didn't like about it was-"

"The dress?" Mako said.

"No, the glitter; although the dress is something I don't like either." Korra said with a smile.

Mako smiled. "It _sounds_ like you actually_ forgot_ that you were wearing the dress."

"So what if I did?" Korra said. "It's not a big deal. I'll always hate dresses, no matter what."

"Okay, then. Want to get some tea?" Mako asked as they passed the front of a tea shop.

"Sure." Korra said.

They walked into the tea shop, and Mako felt a little excitement. Of course, like before, he had no idea why.

* * *

**I don't like it very much, but at least it has Makorra in it (now that part I'm proud of)! Please review, and again I'll do better on the next chapter tomorrow!**


	43. Tea Shop

**Hi hi! Okay, I actually like this chapter A LOT. I hope you people do, too!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Your turn." Mako said as he and Korra sat down at a table in the tea shop.

Korra shrugged. "Favorite song?"

"'Lost my heart in Republic City'." Mako said almost instantly. "You?"

"Same." Korra said.

"I guess we have something in common." Mako said with a smile.

"That's a first." Korra said, smiling too. "Your turn."

Mako thought for a moment. After a two minutes passed, he thought of one. "Can you bend an alternate style of an element?" he asked.

Korra expression changed from happy to confused instantly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you bend something other than water, earth, or fire? Like metal or lightning?"

"Oh. No, I can't." Korra said. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Yeah; I can bend lightning." Mako said as if it really didn't matter.

Then Korra's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? I hear you have to be a really powerful firebender to do that."

"Well, sort of." Mako said with a shrug. "I can show you later, if you really want to see it."

"Okay, sure." Korra said.

"So what's your question?" Mako asked.

It took Korra a minute to come up with something. "What's the worst nightmare you ever had?"

"Uh….The worst nightmare I ever had was losing everyone I care about."

"My worst was one where Amon…" Korra trailed off.

"Took your bending?"

"No, it was much worse than that." Korra said while biting her lip.

"What was it?" Mako asked.

Korra sighed. "Amon took everyone's bending away, he won, and then he…..he killed everyone I cared about." she said, staring at her hands that were in her lap.

Mako stared at her for a moment before reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"Everything will be fine in the end." he whispered into her ear. "Just wait. I know you can beat him. That won't ever happen, I promise."

Korra looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks. I'm just a little worried about it, that's all. I really shouldn't be. At least, not now."

"It's okay to be a little worried sometimes." Mako said.

"Yeah….it's just, the nightmare was so real. And even now, I can see it clearly, as I was still dreaming."

Mako squeezed Korra's hand. "Just relax."

"Okay." She said.

After that, they continued to ask questions, and after they drank their tea and paid for it, they left the tea shop, still talking and asking questions.

Mako thought of something while they were talking. "Hey, you remember me saying that I would show you lightning bending? Want me to show you it now?" he asked.

"Right now?" Korra asked, looking around the buildings and shops that were probably filled with people.

"Well, we can walk up the mountains so I can show you real quick. It shouldn't take very long."

Korra nodded. "Okay, then."

Mako took Korra's hand and walked towards the mountains, and within a half an hour they reached the mountains.

"Too bad we don't have Naga with us." Korra said, looking at the mountain.

"Yeah...too bad." Mako said. But secretly, he was glad it was just him and Korra.

He walked up the mountain, still holding Korra's hand in his.

Once they were far enough away, Mako looked at Korra. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Korra said, and her eyes began to gleam with excitement.

Mako smiled. He let go of Korra's hand and did a few movements he learned and in no time lightning was coming from his fingertips, and Korra was smiling in amazement.

Once Mako turned back to Korra, she was grinning.

"That was _amazing!" _she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

Mako grinned, as well; and wrapped his arms around her waist as she hugged him. "If you ever maybe want to learn it, I can show you some time."

Korra pulled away and looked up at him, her grin turning into a soft smile. "I'd like that."

"We should probably get to the Sato Mansion before Bolin and Asami start wondering where we are." Mako said, realizing that it was only the afternoon. It did not occur to him how close they were until Korra leaned up and kissed him.

Mako instantly forgot about the time; and instead focused on the spark between him and Korra again.

* * *

**Aww aren't I so nice (a lot of people would disagree with that when I am in a bad mood) to put that much Makorra? Just for the record, I have absolutely been DYING to write a Makorra thing with Mako showing Korra lightning bending. Yay! I finally did it! Now that I have...*fangirl freak-out with a lot of screaming* I LOVE how it turned out! I am happy that it is longer than my other recent chapters, but I am in a really good mood because tommorow I will be able to post my own stories on FictionPress. Super excited! Well, I should go before something bad happens and I take out my anger on you people. Please review!**


	44. Not Used To It Yet

**Hey hey! This contains Makorra pretty much in the whole thing, so yeah.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Bolin asked when Korra and Mako finally got to the Sato Mansion. He noticed that Mako's arm was around Korra's waist, and she was blushing.

"I was showing Korra something." Mako said.

"What did you show her?" Bolin asked.

Mako couldn't help but smile a little. "Just some lightning. It's not a big deal."

"Oh. Well that explains why you were late."

"Yeah…." Mako said slowly.

Korra tried to hide the redness that covered her cheeks, to little avail. She couldn't help but blush; she still hasn't gotten used to hanging out with Mako so often (not that she was complaining), so she was still trying to get used to it.

Of course, Mako had noticed that Korra had been blushing, and smiled.

"I'm going to go tell Asami you guys are here. She went up to do something while waiting for you guys. I would have gone with her, but….I'll just tell you later." Bolin said, and then he walked up the stairs and disappeared from view.

Mako took the opportunity to talk to Korra.

"Why are you blushing so much?" he asked, spinning Korra around to face him.

"I'm just not used to this yet. Sorry." Korra said.

"Used to what?"

"To this." Korra said, pointing to Mako's arms, which was still wrapped around her waist.

Mako chuckled. "I know you haven't been in a relationship before. So if you don't want me to do things like this, I'll stop. You just have to ask me to." He said, and then he moved his arms so they weren't around Korra's waist any more. He put them in his pockets, and waited for Korra's reaction.

Korra looked a little surprised. "Well- I guess- I don't mind-" she kept trying to say, but the words were caught in her throat.

"Don't mind what?" Mako asked, a hint of amusement creeping into his tone.

"I don't mind- of what you said. Or, I mean-" Korra tried to say. "I mean, I was just saying, I wasn't used to it; I don't mind it, though."

Mako smiled before wrapping an arm around her waist again. "I get it. No need to over explain."

Korra smiled. Her blush, which had begun to fade, was left to a light red that was barely visible.

* * *

**Sorry about it being short. But I actually had other things on my mind today and I was writing something really big for FictionPress. It's weird, I've been on FanFiction for a while and I'm just now finding out about FictionPress. I just posted the first chapter of my first story on there, so yeah. I'm excited for tomorrow because my school is having a dance, so I can't wait! I'm curious about why I keep writing Makorra on my hand. Anyways, I'm tired, so I'm going to go and please review! (Sorry its short, but I am worn out from the day)**


	45. Just a Theory

**Hi Hi! Here is chapter 45! (wow, i've been writing for about 45 days...not one word about my life. Writing is my life. End of story)**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra. **

* * *

Asami came down with Bolin, and was excited that Mako and Korra had arrived.

"What are we doing today?" Bolin asked with excitement in his tone. Korra glanced at Bolin with a curious expression before her attention turned back to Asami.

"Well, I thought that we could go to the race track for a while first." Asami replied.

The other three nodded, and followed Asami to the track.

"Can I have a ride?" Bolin asked Asami as she was getting ready for a race.

"Sure. Just grab a helmet and get in the back." she replied with a smile.

Korra observed the two curiously. Her and Mako were sitting on the benches.

"Why are you looking at Bolin and Asami?" Mako asked, noticing what Korra was doing.

"Just a theory I had…..nothing important." Korra said, looking up at Mako.

"What is your 'theory'?"

"Well, it seems like Bolin has a small crush on Asami." Korra said, leaning back in her seat.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"It's the same way I used to act around you. And I still act the same way sometimes."

Mako stared at Bolin and Asami for a minute before saying "Oh, now I see it."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at Bolin and Asami.

"I'm slightly surprised that you barely had a reaction." Korra said, breaking the silence.

The motors to the satomobiles sounded loud as they were about to race.

"I don't mind at all." Mako said. "Why would you think that?"

"It was just a thought." Korra said, looking at Mako before turning her gaze back to the racing satomobiles.

Mako looked at Korra, now ignoring the sounds of the engines.

"But if someone was flirting with you, I would probably get a little upset." Mako said with a smile.

Korra looked at him with bright and amused eyes. "Somehow, that isn't hard to believe." she said.

* * *

**I wrote another short one, and I'm sorry, but I am physically and mentally worn out from the day. First there was school, and then I went shopping for the black light dance today, and then I went to the dance, so I am worn out. That is why this is short and is lacking detail. I will try to write better! Please review!**


	46. Proven

**Hey hey! Another chapter for the story that I update daily! **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"How many times do you think Bolin is going to ask Asami to do another race?" Korra asked Mako.

For the past half hour, they had been sitting on the benches watching Asami race other people with Bolin riding in the back of the satomobile.

"Until he finally works up the nerve to ask her out." Mako answered almost instantly.

"How long do you think it will take it?" Korra asked. "Because I'm getting bored of just sitting here."

"It could take a while."

Korra sighed. "I can't stand being here anymore! All I'm doing is sitting and watching."

"What else can you do? In case you haven't noticed, we're at a place that is too big for us to memorize unless we are here for a month."

"There's got to be something." Korra said. She sighed once again before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Mako asked, standing up as well.

"I'm going to go get more information on Asami's father." Korra said. "If they ask where I went, just cover for me."

"Korra, you're not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"You didn't let me finish. You aren't going anywhere without me."

"Oh. Well, then, come on." Korra said.

They both left the track and started investigating the mansion, looking for anything that might have to do with the Equalists.

Korra was looking in some cabinets before she heard voices talking. She followed the voices and listened to them from the other side of a door.

"You'll be ready by then?"

"Yes, I know I will. In four days, I swear."

"Fine."

Mako came from around the corner and noticed Korra putting her ear against a door.

"Korra? What are you-?"

"Shh!" Mako could see Korra mouth 'Come over here and listen'.

Mako walked over and put his ear to the door.

"Yes, yes, I understand that he needs them to strike then. Don't worry, I will be ready by then."

"You better, or Amon won't be happy."

Mako looked at Korra, his eyes widening. Korra's eyes were wide, too.

"I'll be taking my leave. I must inform Amon of the news."

Mako tapped on Korra's elbow to get her attention, then mouthed 'We need to move!'

Korra nodded and they both moved away and hid from sight. They watched as a guy with a mask over his face opened and closed the door that they were just at.

He walked down the hall, and after a few minutes Hiroshi left the room too.

After Hiroshi was out of sight, Korra and Mako stood.

"We need to go tell Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong!" Mako said.

Korra shook her head. "Wouldn't we need proof, first?" she said before going to the door and opening it.

She walked inside and Mako leaned against the wall next to the door. "Korra, I don't think we need proof."

"Well, we can bring _this _anyways." Korra said as she walked out and showed a bag full of equalist equipment that was labeled on the outside "H. Sato".

"Okay, fine. Let's go. But we need to find a way to sneak it out, because I don't think they'll let us out when they know we 'stole' something."

"You've got a point." Korra said. "I guess we have to figure that out."

Mako nodded, and then sighed.

This wasn't going to be easy; _at all._

* * *

**Yeah, thats all until tomorrow. For the record, I still don't know who to ship Asami with. Bolin or Iroh II? Oh well. I have to decide sooner or later. Oh, and I got a red scarf. Very random, and to prove how much of a fangirl I am, I am going to collect some things that is part of a character in the show. That is going to be some work, but I'll manage. Anyways, please review!**


	47. Finally Telling

**Hey hey! Here is chapter 47!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako both left the Sato Mansion within minutes of finding the evidence, and ran practically all the way to Police Headquarters, and when they stopped they were panting and were trying to catch their breath.

"Well….." Korra said between breaths. "At least…..we made it."

Mako looked at Korra with a smile and nodded. "Thank the spirits that's over." He panted.

Korra laughed a little, but she couldn't laugh very loud due to her lungs desiring to get air. "We still need to get the evidence…to Chief Beifong."

Mako nodded and walked over to Korra, who was supporting herself by placing her hands on her knees and bending over, still panting.

He bent over and so he and Korra were at eye level when Korra looked at him, which she looked at him in a second. "Do you want me to give the evidence to them?" he asked.

"I think I can handle it." Korra said, staring into his amber eyes.

"Okay, then. Hopefully neither of us passes out while we're in there." Mako said with a smile.

Korra smiled a little, but it was hard to smile when her lungs still needed air. "How are you not exhausted? I still feel like I'm about to suffocate."

Mako chuckled, but he didn't answer her question. Instead, he stared into her eyes for a minute before leaning closer and kissing her and then moved to stand straight again. He also held his hand out to Korra, in which she reached and took his extended hand before standing straight.

They walked into the building and looked for Lin Bei Fong, in which didn't take very long to find her.

As soon as they found her, Korra said "Chief Bei Fong?"

Lin turned to face Korra, and ushered the other metalbenders away.

"Yes?"

"Well….see, I…..we….think Hiroshi Sato is an equalist." Korra said. She told everything that she knew and heard, including seeing the equalist in the Sato Mansion, and showed Lin the evidence that she had.

"Alright, we'll investigate the mansion. You have to come to show us where you heard and found everything." Lin said.

Korra sighed in relief. Hopefully she will be helping out by revealing everything that she knew.

* * *

**Okay, I rewatched the fifth episode where Mako and Korra had their first kiss. And I was like, jumping up and down and grinning and squealing. I hope no one saw that. :P Please review!**


	48. Not Just Stress

**Hey hey! And wow. I know I have been lacking in words, but I have things to do for school! I'm surprised I got this done, considering I was pretty much working on a science project today. So I haven't added many feelings to this story for a while other than Makorra stuff. So yeah.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra tried to ignore the pit in her stomach as she and Mako walked next to each other, hand in hand, heading towards the Sato Mansion. It was really hard to ignore it, though.

After Chief Bei Fong heard everything that Korra knew, she went to the mansion with a small group of metalbenders, and Korra and Mako had to come as well.

Mako had started to notice that Korra had grew very silent and was biting her lip as if she was debating on something.

"Something wrong?" Mako asked.

Korra looked up at him. "Nothing. Why?"

"It just seems like you were stressing about something, that's all." He said.

Korra shrugged, and then averted her eyes to the ground.

Mako looked at the metalbenders walking ahead of them, but he continued to speak. "You know, it's okay for you to tell me things. How you feel, if you're scared, why you would be stressed, or anything."

Korra looked at him, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. "_Right. _Like you don't keep your feelings to yourself."

Mako chuckled. "I get into that habit. I can't really help it sometimes."

"Well, why don't you ever try to stop trying it sometimes?"

"You know how I feel most of the time. You, Bolin, and Asami all know that I let my 'walls' fall whenever I'm around any of you. And you should definitely know that."

"You never seemed to put up any 'walls' when you met Asami." Korra pointed out.

"_That's _because she wasn't as _crazy_ as you seem to be at times." Mako said, oddly enjoying the conversation. "Not that it's a bad thing. And how did _you _feeling a little stressed turn into a conversation about _my _emotions?"

Korra opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but quickly shut it and then said "I'm just worried about how Asami is going to think about things if Hiroshi is an equalist."

Mako looked at Korra finally, his eyes soft. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said.

"You think it will?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'll believe you on that. And again….thanks for helping uncover the truth about Hiroshi."

"It wasn't a problem. I'll help you any way I can whenever you need me to." Mako said.

* * *

**Well. Thats all I got. I'm going to finish my frappe and go to bed. Please review! **


	49. Awestruck

**Hey hey! I'm so so so sorry, but this is really _really _short. I am in a hurry. I have had enough of writing things this short, so tomorrow I _will_ write a larger chapter.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako stood behind the police as they kicked down the door. The metalbenders stormed into the mansion, spreading out to check the rooms.

When Korra walked into the room, she immediately noticed the awestruck Asami. Bolin, who was next to her, looked shocked, as well.

Asami walked over to Korra, her expression not changing once, and she looked between Korra and Mako. "What's going on?" she asked.

Korra was about to open her mouth to tell Asami, but Mako explained it. It was a good thing he said it, because Korra was too busy focusing on the metalbenders to be able to speak. She didn't even hear what Mako said, but she did hear Asami say "What?" angrily. The rest of the voices were distant.

When she did gain her focus back, Lin was motioning her to come up the stairs, where they headed to Hiroshi's office.

Mako stayed behind her the whole time, and kept an eye on her. He had a strange feeling that Korra was a little uneasy, but what puzzled him was why she _was _uneasy.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, _so _writing a really big chapter tomorrow. Please review!**


	50. Shocking Reality

**Hi hi! I made a bigger chapter! Its not very long, but it still is bigger than my recent chapters!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra stared at Hiroshi as he was questioned by the metalbenders. He denied that he was working with equalists, as Korra guessed he would.

_Figures. _She thought. An then she remembered the evidence and forgot where it went. Korra looked at Mako.

"Mako!" she whispered to him.

His eyes moved from Hiroshi to Korra. "What?" he asked in a whisper.

"Do you know where that evidence that we had earlier is?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded. "I've got it." and he showed her the bag.

"We can use it against him." Korra said, sighing in relief that Mako had taken it.

"We can give it Chief Bei Fong." He said.

Korra nodded in agreement as Hiroshi said "You can check all the Future Industries." to Lin. Korra walked over to the chief, taking the bag from Mako, and gave it to Lin.

Lin looked at Korra for a moment before nodding, and then looked back at Hiroshi. "If you aren't an equalist, then why do you have a bag with equalist gear in it?" she asked.

"That isn't mine." Hiroshi said. For a minute, Korra thought she had seen a little fear in his eyes.

"It has your signature on it, right here." Lin pointed out.

"So? Just because it has my signature on it doesn't mean it's mine."

"Yes, that's true. But two people claim to have seen an equalist here and you were talking to him today."

Korra watched as Hiroshi's eyes narrowed, though his expression was calm. And then his eyes looked from the chief to Korra.

_He knows it was me. _Korra thought.

Something about the anger that Korra saw in Hiroshi's eyes made her afraid for a moment. She almost jumped when Mako wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Korra wasn't the only one to notice Hiroshi's glare. Then Hiroshi looked up at Mako.

It was like Hiroshi and Mako had been having a silent fight, by the way they were glaring at each other. It seemed as if Mako was trying to say "_Stay away from Korra."_

Korra was very appreciative of Mako watching out for her, even if some moments she might not like it in the future. But right now, she was very glad.

"_Well, _be that as it may, I believe it requires you to investigate more."

"Your right….it does. But even so, we still have to place you under arrest until you are proven to not be guilty." Lin said.

Hiroshi nodded. "I understand."

Lin looked at two of the metalbending officers and nodded, and the both surrounded Hiroshi and handcuffed him before leading him down stairs and passed a very shocked Asami.

Lin looked at Korra for moment and said "Thank you for telling me about Hiroshi." before leaving the room.

Everyone left the room except Korra and Mako, and Korra let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's over with." she said.

"Hopefully they'll find something." Mako said as he focused on Korra.

"Yeah….hopefully."

"We should head back to the island. Bolin is going to want an explanation for why we didn't tell him."

Korra nodded. "I think Asami would want to know too." she said so low so Mako wouldn't hear.

They walked out of the office, Mako keeping his arm around her waist as if being protective, and stopped in front of Bolin and Asami, who were both still awestruck.

"You both need explanations, don't you?" Korra asked them.

"Why did you….?" Asami tried to ask.

"Look, Asami, I overheard something. I did some investigating and I found more proof, and I can't keep that information to myself. It's my duty as the Avatar to protect people, and I think your father is someone I need to protect the people from." Korra said

Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you're just doing your job by protecting people, but I can guarantee you that my father is one of the people that you _don't _need to protect others from." She said before walking away.

Korra sighed, and Mako leaned closer. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." he whispered into her ear.

Korra nodded. "Hopefully."

"Let's go. I think we can explain everything to Bolin at the island."

Mako lead Korra away from the mansion, signaling Bolin to follow them with his free arm, and they went back to the island in silence other than whenever Mako tried to comfort Korra.

He didn't stop trying to comfort her, even though he already knew that what he says won't matter much to her.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	51. Need to Relax

**Hi hi! Okay yeah...here is chapter 51! **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

It has been three days since Hiroshi was put under arrest and Future Industries has been under investigation ever since. Korra has been quieter than usual, and Mako was slightly worried because of it. He had just got her to talk to him a few weeks ago, and he didn't want to start it again.

So that day, Mako walked to Korra's room and knocked on her door. He heard shuffling before the door slid open, revealing Korra.

"Hey, Mako." she said. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering why you have been very quiet." he explained. "You just seem to have been…..silent for a while."

Korra looked at him for a moment before nodding, and then took him by the arm and pulled him in her room and shut the door.

She turned to face Mako, and he had a very confused and concerned expression on his face.

"Well, see….just this little thing about Hiroshi….I haven't really done much as an Avatar, and I'm kind of worried they won't find any evidence."

Mako stared at her, still with a confused expression, before nodding understandingly. "Okay….I don't think you have anything to worry about, Korra. They'll most likely find something."

"What if they don't?"

"We managed to find evidence within two days, Korra. I think they'll find something." Mako said.

Korra looked at the down at her shoes, biting her lip, before saying "I guess you're right. I have nothing to worry about."

Mako smiled. He took step closer to her, which made them only a few inches apart. He leaned down a little, and his hand came to her chin and he made her look up at her. "Like I said: everything is going to be alright."

"And I believe you." Korra said. "I know everything will be alright. I just can't shake this nervous feeling I've had for a couple days, even before I suspected Hiroshi was an equalist."

"You should try and relax for a little while." Mako suggested.

Korra smiled a little before chuckling.

"What?" Mako asked.

"You're starting to sound a little like Tenzin. 'Try to calm down'. 'Try to relax'. Those have been things he has said to me while we're training."

Mako couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"I'll meet you at the cliff side, okay?" Korra said.

"Okay." Mako said, and he stepped away and headed towards the door and left.

But after he closed Korra's door, and walked a little away, he came across a smirking Bolin.

"What?"

"Nothing." Bolin said innocently. "Just wondering what you were doing in Korra's room."

Mako scowled at his brother, and Bolin laughed.

* * *

**Wow. I really need to rewatch the season, because I haven't written something that is like the characters in a while. Alrighty then. Now if you all will excuse me, I am going to put something on FictionPress. For those of you who are interested, I have the same username on there in case you are wondering! Please review!**


	52. Holding Hands

**Hey hey! Hope you people like the chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako waited in silence for Korra to come to the cliff side. It didn't take long, and Korra showed up within minutes.

When she arrived, he smiled. "Took you long enough." he said to her.

"I ran across Ikki and Jinora…" Korra said. "You can figure out the rest."

Mako chuckled before sitting down on one of the rocks. Korra walked over and sat down on the ground close where Mako was and crossed her legs. Mako stared at her, his eyebrow raised.

Korra shrugged. "What? Tenzin says that meditating helps calm the mind. Though it has never worked for me." she added with an amused smile.

Mako rolled his eyes before sliding off the rock and next to Korra. And then Korra smirked.

"What? I can't sit next to my meditating girlfriend?" he said.

Korra's cheeks turned slightly red at the words "girlfriend", and then said "I didn't say that I had a problem with it."

Mako smiled, and Korra got into a meditating position, and closed her eyes. Mako's hand slowly slid towards Korra's hand, but Korra smirked and caught him by surprise by grabbing his hand, keeping her eyes shut the whole time. It did manage to catch him by surprise, as she had planned it to.

For a while, Mako stared out at Republic City as Korra meditated, but grew bored and began to stare at Korra. She still remained silent and still. Suddenly, Mako found himself laughing.

Korra opened her eyes and stared at Mako with a confused expression. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, and her perfectly straight form changed as she slumped.

"You just seem so silent and calm." Mako explained. "It's not like you."

"Hey! You've been acting different, too." Korra said defensively.

"Either way, you still like me." Mako said, a little too smugly for Korra's liking.

She lightly punched him in the chest. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well…..judging by the way you still blush occasionally; yes, it is."

"Why do you rarely blush? The only time I have seen you blush was at that gala."

"I'm really good at hiding my emotions."

"I can believe that."

"Of course you can." Mako said.

They both laughed.

* * *

**Oh man...I'm so tired...it's like, 3:15 A.M. right now. Well, I'm going to bed. Please review! (I really need to stop going to bed this late.)**


	53. Making An Impression?

**Hey hey! Oh god! I'm so so so so so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! Oh shoot I accidentally fell asleep before I could put up the next chapter! I 'm sorry, but maybe when I have time I'll put up two chapters in one day. Of course, I put up two or three chapters on the first day...anyways, I'm really sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra continued to meditate, and Mako held her hand in his. He stared at her, just waiting for her to finish meditating. He was curious what she was thinking about, or whether she had maybe finally made it to the Spirit World, but her occasionally squeezing his hand reassured him that she was still there.

Korra went over thoughts as she meditated, and no thought was a main thought. She couldn't think about one thing without switching to another thought immediately. She took in a deep breath and squeezed Mako's hand again, and many more thoughts crossed her mind within minutes.

Her train of thought stopped when she was suddenly pushed back and pinned to the ground, and her eyes shot open to find Mako. And that he had pinned her to the ground.

Korra blinked and stared up at the smirking Mako.

"Uh, Mako? Why did you pin me to the ground?" Korra said, focused on how close they were.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind and I thought I would…._distract _you." Mako said.

Korra looked up and stared into Mako's eyes. "Okay, maybe you're spending a little too much time with me…" she said with a small smile.

Mako shrugged, his hands still pinning Korra's hands. "Maybe I am. Is that a bad thing?"

Korra's smile widened. "It is if I am making you act different. Have I had that much of an impression?"

"Yes, you have." Mako said. He leaned down a little.

Korra was starting to get a little a nervous, even though she would never admit it.

_I still haven't gotten used to it, have I? _Korra thought to herself. _How did Mako get interested in me, anyways? Did I really make this big of an impression on him?_

And again, a million thoughts ran through her head, until Mako leaned down so low that their lips met.

All other thoughts were forgotten.

* * *

**Oh I still feel bad for not putting up the chapter yesterday. Again, I'm really really _really _sorry! At least I got another chapter for my other story up, right?But still, I am really sorry. Like I said, at some point I might be able to put up two chapters in one day. But for now, please review!**


	54. Assuming the Strange

**Hey hey! I am really happy and I don't know why! So here is chapter 54! **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako emerged from the cliff side, and started to walk to the docks, smiling.

As they passed the spinning gates, they passed Bolin, who seemed to be entertained. He was smirking as he leaned against one of the spinning gates, careful to balance himself in the middle of one so the gate wouldn't twist and he wouldn't fall over.

"Hey Bolin." Korra said. "What are you smirking about?"

"Hey, guys…." Bolin said, and he mischievously smiled. "Have a pleasant make-out session?"

Korra's face turned red. Even Mako's cheeks were tinted a light red. Bolin laughed.

"Why were you spying on us?" Mako said, his tone mixed with anger.

"Just to make sure…." Bolin said.

"Of what?" Korra asked, her tone mixing with anger as well.

Bolin shook his head. "Never mind."

Mako's eyes narrowed on his brother. "_Don't _tell me you're thinking _that _again."

Korra looked at them, confused on what they were talking about, while Bolin just smiled.

"Bolin, I swear, you might want to leave us alone right now. And by 'leave us alone', I mean actually _leave _us _alone."_

"Alright, alright…." Bolin said, standing straight and walking away.

"What was Bolin talking about?" Korra asked.

"I'll tell you another time." Mako said. "I just better not catch him spying on us again."

Korra smirked. "City Boy got a problem with people knowing about us?"

"No, but I do have a problem when people like Bolin turn things around and make it…..more extreme than it really is."

Korra nodded, understanding, before laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"The fact that people would think things like that. It's funny."

Mako chuckled a little.

"And the fact that you're a good kisser when you've only had one girlfriend in your entire life." Korra added.

Mako scowled before a small smile crossed his face. "Well, technically, now I have had _two _girlfriends. And one of them I'm with."

Korra couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

* * *

**Okay, now I know why I'm super happy! I just rewatched the last episode of the LOK and I was at the part where the Makorra kiss and when it happened I totally freaked out. I'm glad that my parents didn't see, or they would be like "What the...?". Now it's going to be impossible for me to go to bed. Well, I still have to try! Anyways, please review!**


	55. Closed?

**Hi hi! Here is chapter 55! **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Mako and Korra reached the docks, and during the time they had gotten deep into a conversation. And not long after that did Lin Bei Fong arrive on a ferry and find the couple chatting away as they sat down on the edge of the docks, as if they were the only people around.

"Please, I know I could beat you!" Korra said confidently.

Mako smirked. "Yeah, you could; if you could use all of the elements."

"I could beat you using only fire!" Korra said.

"I doubt that you could go with using another element."

"Care to test that theory?"

Lin interrupted their 'conversation' by clearing her throat, causing them both to look at her.

"Chief Bei Fong? What is it?" Korra asked.

"Well, I came to inform you about the news with Hiroshi Sato."

Korra stood up. "What is it?"

"Hiroshi was found to have been working with the equalists." Lin said. "We found an underground lair, and we confiscated everything in there and Hiroshi was found guilty and put in jail. And the Sato Mansion has been closed, as has Future Industries."

Korra nodded as Mako stood up as well. "Thanks for giving me the information."

Lin nodded before walking away to find Tenzin, who she had to tell the news to as well.

Korra stood there for a minute, taking in everything of what Lin said, and then she realized something.

"Mako," she said slowly. "She said that the Sato Mansion was closed down, right?"

Mako nodded.

"Then where is Asami going to live?" Korra said, turning to face Mako.

They both exchanged a look before running to the ferry before it left the docks. Luckily, they were right at the docks, otherwise they probably wouldn't have made it to the ferry and would've had to wait.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry about it being kind of short!**


	56. Offer

**Hey hey! Sorry I can't say anything except I'm sorry it's so short right now.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

The two rushed to the Sato Mansion to find Asami outside with luggage outside, with a saddened look on her face. Korra rushed over to her, followed by Mako.

"Asami?" Korra said, and Asami turned to face her.

"Hey, Korra…." she said, her voice cracking. "What do you need?"

"Are they making you leave?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. They just suddenly came and told me I need to leave; I wasn't given a warning."

"Oh." Korra said. Mako came up behind her.

"So I have nowhere to stay." Asami said.

"Well…..maybe I could talk to Tenzin about you staying on the island, if you need a place to stay." Korra suggested.

Asami's eyes brightened a little. "I would be very grateful if you could do that."

Korra nodded. "I'll go and talk to him today."

And with that, she turned around and went back to the ferry, Mako following her.

* * *

**Please review, even if it is lacking detail!**


	57. What shade of color?

**Hey hey! Oh, I'm all weird right now, but I'll tell you why later! **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Thankfully, Tenzin had said yes to Asami coming to live on the island when Korra asked him. He had sighed, though, as if to say "How many more of your friends are you going invite here?"

Mako had followed her all the way without Korra realizing that she was there; so when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist she jumped. He laughed, as he had a feeling that she was going to do that.

Korra turned to face Mako with his arms still wrapped around her waist. Korra crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed expression as he laughed. And she kept that expression stayed until his laughter died down and he was just smiling and looking at her with softness in his eyes, and slowly her annoyance died away into happiness, and slowly her lips twitched into a small smile.

"It's really nice of you to offer Asami a place after everything…." Mako said slowly.

"It wasn't a problem." Korra said.

"I think Tenzin is think it's getting a little too crowded for his taste, though." Mako said with a small smile.

Korra's smile widened. "I think you're right. Although, you should see him when I'm being…_stubborn _about something."

Mako chuckled. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Does Tenzin know about us, you know, being together?" Mako asked.

Korra thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think he does."

"_Think?"_

"Yeah, I _think_ he does. We've been hanging out together a lot and everything, so I think he knows."

Mako nodded. "Alright, good to know."

Korra smiled before leaning up and kissing Mako on the cheek.

"I have some training to do. See ya!" she said, and she tried to duck under Mako's arms.

But she didn't escape, and Mako pulled her back and turned her around before kissing her on the lips. It was only a few minutes after they had pulled away before Mako had let Korra go, and she ran off to go train.

Mako wondered what shade of color Tenzin would have turned if he saw it.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I feel so insane right now! I went through deviantart and searched through _so many _Makorra pictures and now I am like, so full of that stuff! I am very happy I did, because I found really awesome pictures, although I still didn't find one as good as the one I had found before by viria13! That picture is my absolute favorite Makorra picture, end of story. But the others I had found are pretty awesome, too. Well, back to my story; please review!**


	58. Learning Something New

**Hi hi! Okay, I did a little skipping with story, but there was only a little. Mako went to watch Korra train and Tenzin left Korra to practice a new techique, which she is having a little trouble with...so yeah. It's one in the morning, I'm a little tired, and I am a little lazy. Just a little. So I don't feel like writing anything else. Heck, the only reason I'm still up is because I am looking at some Makorra pictures. Well, to the story!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"I don't think that was the way Tenzin showed you how to do it." Mako said.

Korra groaned in frustration. "Why does airbending have to be difficult for me?" she said. She sat down next to Mako, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, apparently from what I heard, it has to do with your personality." Mako said, his face remaining emotionless as he stared at the Avatar.

"Not the first time I've heard that." Korra said, obviously annoyed. She blew strands of hair away from her face. "At this rate, it will be a _long time_ before I'll actually _airbend, _let alone master airbending."

"Don't worry, I bet you'll be able to bend air soon." Mako said.

Korra looked up at him. "I appreciate that you are trying to encourage me, but I still think it will be a long time before I airbend."

Mako continued to stare at Korra, even when she looked at the spinning gates that were in front of them, and a few minutes later he stood up.

Korra's attention returned to him. "Where are you going?"

"Come on." Mako said, offering her his hand.

Korra stared at his hand for a moment, then looked behind her at the spinning gates before turning back around and taking his hand, and he helped her get to her feet.

"Anything to distract me from training." Korra said.

Mako smiled before taking her hand into his, and leading her down to the shore, where waves were crash against the rocks.

"What are you going to do?" Korra asked, still curious of why he brought her here.

"I am going to fulfill a promise I made." Mako said.

Korra nodded, although she still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Get into a traditional firebending stance." Mako said, stepping away from Korra.

Korra moaned. _Great. _More _training. _she thought.

She got into the stance, and Mako stepped closer to the point of where Korra's back was against his chest. He took ahold of Korra's hands, and showed her some motions.

Korra, who was too annoyed to even realize what Mako was showing her.

Mako seemed to notice, although he didn't know if she was listening, and he leaned in closer to where he could have rested his head on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear "Are you listening?"

"Yeah." Korra said, her cheeks turning slightly pink because of how close she and Mako were. They were so close, she could feel his breath; and when he had leaned down to whisper in her ear chills had ran down her spine.

"Good." he said. "Because I'm not going to tell you this a second time."

Korra nodded, and then Mako leaned back to his normal position. He went through a few other positions, and something happened that shocked Korra. At that moment, lightning came from her and Mako's fingertips, and it lit the sky up.

Mako took a step back, letting Korra's hands go, and smirked as Korra stared at her hands, finally realizing that he was showing her how to lightning bend.

She turned and looked at Mako, her excitement showing on her face. Mako smiled, and signaled for her to try it on her own.

Korra did every motion that she had learned, and when she successfully bent lightning from her fingertips, she immediately turned and ran towards Mako and hugged him.

"Thank you for teaching me." she said as she hugged him.

Mako grinned and wrapped his arms around Korra's waist tightly, and then said "It was no problem."

Although he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling.

* * *

**Haha, isn't that sweet? I had to write this. Remember the other chapter where Mako shows Korra that he can bend lightning? Well now he is actually showing her _how _to bend it. Maybe a little cheesy, but I had to write something like this. Well, please review!**


	59. Sparring, and more

**Hi hi! Okay, I absolutely loved writing this chapter. Once I got the idea, I was like, in total writing mode. Now I can't stop smiling. And I'm wide awake, and I probably shouldn't be because it's 4:00 am in the morning adn I have to get stuff for my costume, well basically today. Oh well. I'll find a way.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"I'm just trying to make sure. Just one more time." Mako said.

Korra sighed. She turned around, and did the movements that Mako had just taught her, and lightning was sent across the sky. She turned back around to see a satisfied Mako.

"Are you happy now?" Korra asked, walking over to Mako.

"Very." Mako said with a smile.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Thanks for showing me how to bend lightning." she said.

Mako chuckled. "How many times are you going to say that?" he asked.

"Until I get a 'you're welcome' instead of 'no problem'." Korra said.

"Fine. You're welcome." Mako said.

"Oh, and Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to say thank you; not for this, but for trying to encourage me earlier when I was trying to airbend."

"You're welcome."

The stood there for a minute in an awkward silence before Korra smiled and walked off, taking Mako's hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" Mako asked.

"Do you remember how we were arguing about who would win in a sparring match?" Korra asked with a mischievous smile.

Mako nodded, and then he sighed. "We're going to spar now, aren't we?"

Korra enthusiastically nodded with a wide grin on her face.

"Fine, I'll agree to spar _only _if you promise to use only _one_ element." Mako said.

"Deal." Korra said, and she let go of his hand. "How about just firebending?"

"As long as you only use that one, and not any others."

Korra smirked and walked away and did a few stretches.

Mako walked over to a bench and took off his scarf and shirt, leaving his white tank top on. He walked a few yards away from Korra and took a stance.

"You ready?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded.

Korra took a stance herself, still smirking. "Alright…..go!"

Mako had already assumed that Korra would have immediately sent fire his way, which she did. He easily dodged the flame, sending his own fire back at her. Korra ducked to avoid it, and again tried to send more fire Mako's way.

Instead of evading it, Mako dissolved the fire with his own firebending, and sent more flame in Korra's direction. Korra moved to the side to avoid the flame and began making her way towards Mako, flames flickering and dancing everywhere and sweat already gathering on their foreheads and the back of their necks. When she had gotten close enough, she had started using hand to hand combat.

Mako managed to block her fists from hitting him and tried to fight using hand to hand combat as well. He began to think of plans while avoiding and fighting, and finally came up with something that made his lips twitch into a mischievous smile.

As for Korra, she was trying to knock Mako down, but had little luck with it. Every now and then she would try to throw in a movement that she hoped would catch Mako off guard, but every time he would either block or evade the attack, which slightly frustrated her. Every time she thought she had the upper hand, Mako always found a way to equal them out, leaving Korra to find another strategy while trying to fight him.

Mako waited for the right moment to strike, still waiting for Korra to throw another 'surprise' attack at him. Finally the moment came when Korra tried to throw in surprise kick, but he shifted and, using his own legs, knocked her over. He quickly moved to the ground and grabbed her hands and managed to pin her to the ground.

They both panted, sweat dripping down their faces, and Mako smiled.

"Looks like I win." he said between breaths.

"I guess so." Korra said, panting as well. But not from sparring.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, Mako still pinning her, and then Mako chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked as chills were sent down her spine because she and Mako were so close. Her stomach churned, as she could feel his breath. Korra blushed.

"Did we discuss what the winner would get?" Mako asked as he smirked.

"No, I don't think we did." Korra said. Her stomach began churning again. "Why-"

The rest that Korra was going to say was cut off as Mako leaned down quick and so low that their lips met.

They kissed each other; both forgetting where they were and that people could see them. That is, until someone cleared their throat loudly.

Mako and Korra both stopped kissing and looked up to find Tenzin, staring them down, his face red.

And to make the situation worse, Bolin was standing right behind him, covering his mouth in a failed attempt to stop himself from laughing; and the airbending children were by Tenzin, gaping at the two.

Mako let Korra' hands go, and she sat up instantly. Both of their faces were red.

"Both of you, stand up." Tenzin ordered, his voice fill with anger. "Come with me."

Korra and Mako both stood up, and followed Tenzin, and Bolin quickly whispered to Mako "You're _so _dead."

Mako shot him a deadly glare, and he turned back around and followed Tenzin.

"We are dead." Mako reapeated in a whisper to himself, although Korra heard it.

Korra turned to him, a playful smile on her face. "It was worth it, though, wasn't it?"

Mako grinned. "Yes, it definitely was."

* * *

**Haha! Okay, busted by Tenzin _and _Bolin _and _Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo? Now _that _must be embarrassing for them. When I was trying to find an idea for this chapter, I remembered a review I had read (yes, I do read my reviews. This is where my tablet comes in handy, since I get an email every time I get a review and all I have to do is check my email on that) and thought to write this. So yeah. Well, I'm going to go to sleep so I can get a little rest for tomorrow. **


	60. Little Explaining

**Hi hi! I am so happy, but I don't feel like saying anything right now!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako kept glancing and exchanging looks at each other as they sat down in silence, both grinning and silently laughing. And they were still doing it when Tenzin reentered the room, and it was easy to tell that he was very angry.

"_You two have some explaining to do." _Tenzin said, eyes narrowing on both of them.

"We were sparring, and Mako won." Korra said.

"_And?" _Tenzin said, and it was easy to tell that his patience was growing thin.

"That's pretty much it." Korra said, a smile still on her face.

Tenzin stared them both down, but neither of their smiles changed. They were both still grinning.

"If that's _all_, then _why _did I catch you two _making out?!"_ Tenzin asked angrily.

Korra shrugged. She was obviously enjoyed making Tenzin angry. "Like I said, Mako won our sparring match."

Mako and Korra glanced at each other, mischievous smiles on both of their faces.

"That doesn't explain why you two were making out!" Tenzin said with his anger growing.

Korra was having a hard time controlling her laughter, trying to cover her mouth with her hand, which Mako knew he had to say something.

"I guess it was my 'prize' for winning." he said.

Tenzin's face turned even redder, but he didn't shout anything else. Rather, he spoke in a restrained tone. "Next time I catch you two doing that again, you might not be as lucky as you are now." He warned. "Just…..go ahead and leave."

Mako nodded and Korra stood up, and they both left the room, leaving behind a rather angry Tenzin.

"Maybe next time, we shouldn't do it public." Mako said seriously, but he was laughing.

"We probably shouldn't, but I have a feeling that it won't be the last time we get caught." Korra said as she laughed as well.

They both walked to the cliff side, still laughing, and sat down on the ground.

"Now, where were we?" Mako said with a mischievous and playful tone.

Korra grinned.

* * *

**Haha, wow. Looks like they haven't learned their lesson yet :P It was kind of difficult to write this at first because I was actually writing another chapter for Masked Friends and Heart Games and I was in the middle of writing it and then I had to write this and I had to change the mood I was writing in from sad to happy, and it was kind of weird because the moods are so different at the moment! Haha. Well, please reivew!**


	61. Arriving Luggage

**Hi hi! I'm sorry this is so short, but I was really busy today. As soon as school was out, I had to go shoppin for my costume, and I didn't get home until, like, 7:40, and then I had to eat dinner and everything. So yeah.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Bolin saw the ferry docking with luggage on it and assumed that Asami was on it. He quickly walked over to the dock and watched as the luggage was carried by the Air Acolytes onto the island. Asami got off after, and waved at Bolin.

Bolin waved back, and Asami walked towards him with a small smile.

"I was expecting to see Korra or someone from the island." Asami said. "Not that I mind it being one of my other friends."

"Let's just say she and Mako got into a little trouble, and I was sent instead to show you your room." Bolin said, and he couldn't contain his laughter at the end.

"What did they do?" Asami asked curiously.

"Just…something." he said. "I'll tell you later. But for now, you have to get used to the island."

Asami nodded. "So, you were sent to show me my room?"

"Yep." Bolin answered simply.

"Alright, then."

Bolin turned around and walked in the direction of Asami's new room, with Asami following of course. When they reached the door, Bolin opened it and motioned Asami to go in before him, which she did.

"Thanks for showing me my new room." Asami said as she examined her surroundings.

"No problem." Bolin replied. "I should probably go before Tenzin finds me in the girls area…he only said for me to show you your room and then leave. So….see you later! I'll send Korra over to give you a tour of the island."

"Alright. Thanks again!" Asami said.

Bolin left the room, still laughing about the situation between Korra and Mako.

* * *

**Yeah, it is short. I am super excited because of my costume. It is going to be totally awesome! I am really excited, so yeah. You all might not be interested in it, so I'm not going to bother saying unless you really want to know. So, back to the story, I have no idea where this idea came from, it was just some random Asami/Bolin moment. Well, please review!**


	62. Worrying

**Hi hi! I'm slightly tired, but I am still pretty much wide awake. Sorry about it being kind of short, but it at least has some Makorra in it, right?**

**I do no own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako glanced at Korra as they walked. Smiles were on both of their faces.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Korra asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Why are _you _smiling like _that?"_

Korra rolled her eyes. "Well, I better go train, because Tenzin was _not _happy earlier."

"What do you think he'll do if we're caught again?" Mako asked.

"I don't think he'll do anything, really. The only thing he'll do is probably yell to the point where all of the island can hear him."

Mako chuckled. "Yeah, I can imagine him doing that. But….would it be possible for him to get so angry that he would…reconsider me and Bolin being here?"

Korra stared at him for a minute, before laughing a little.

"What?"

"You don't have anything to worry about that, Mako; Tenzin would never do that."

"I hope he wouldn't think of doing that." Mako said.

Korra rolled her eyes and leaned up and kissed Mako on the cheek. "You worry too much." she said.

Mako took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll try to relax."

"You want to watch me practice?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded with a grin. "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

**Ahh, I'm trying to work on another story right now and my deadline is tomorrow. I will post it no matter what, though! Okay, I guess I'll say this about my costume- it's steampunk. If you look at LOK, it has some steampunk in it, which is pretty awesome. Well, please review!**


	63. Different in a Good Way

**Hi hi! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

After training, Korra had seen Bolin running her way, and he told her that Asami had arrived and that she needed to show Asami the island. Korra shrugged, waved at Mako and walked off.

Bolin walked over to his brother and smirked. "You seem to like Korra a lot more than Asami. It's like Korra changed your whole attitude whenever you're around people."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mako lied as he picked up the shirt he had left on the bench when he and Korra had sparred and putting it back on.

"Oh, yes you do." Bolin said.

"So what if she has?"

"'So what if she has'? Seriously? You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"If Korra has changed your whole attitude that easily after only a few weeks of dating, then I wonder what you'll be like in a year."

Mako rolled his eyes as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you serious? Korra has seemed to alter your whole personality. You used to act suspicious when a simple person who you don't know walked by you; now you just act like they aren't even there."

"And?"

"Well, you just seem…..I don't know…happier."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, no! I just haven't seen you this happy since Mom and Dad were alive….and you have worked really hard and you never seem to….I don't know….let go of your 'suspicious' self and just act like a completely different person."

Mako thought about what Bolin said. "Okay…..maybe it is a bigger deal than I thought. But so what? Korra makes me happy."

Bolin smiled. "I'm just trying to tell you ahead of time before you have so many thoughts going through your head about how much you've changed. Well, I've got to go, I promised the Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo that I would play with them. Later, bro!" and with that, he walked off.

And then something clicked inside Mako's head- he had changed a lot, hasn't he?

* * *

**Please review!**


	64. Bothered and Tired

**Hi hi! I finally did something to where it's Mako who is bothered rather than Korra. Is it just me, or do I target Korra a lot like that? **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Showing Asami around the island didn't take that long, and Korra found herself looking for Mako afterwards. It didn't take long for Korra to find him, either.

She found him sitting at the cliff side they had hung out at earlier, staring out at Republic City.

"Something bothering you, City Boy?" Korra asked as she walked towards him and stopped next to him.

Mako looked up at her. A smile crossed his face. "No, I'm just looking at Republic City." he said. He motioned for her to sit down next to him, which she did. "The view is pretty nice, here. I mean, back at the old apartment at the arena, we had pretty good view from there. But here, there are even better views."

Korra looked at the setting sun. "How long have you been out here?" she asked.

"Maybe a half an hour, or something like that." Mako said.

"I went to go show Asami the island sometime after noon. The sun is setting right now." Korra pointed out.

"Oh." Mako said, turning his head to the setting sun. "I guess I have been here longer than I thought."

"What have you been doing here, anyways?"

"I was just thinking about some things. Not really important."

"Well, whatever you are thinking about, it has managed to keep you busy for a few hours, so it must be at least a little important."

Mako shrugged. "Maybe."

"Are you going to say what it is?"

"It's nothing you should worry about."

"Alright, then. Not tell your girlfriend what's bothering you. That sounds about right." Korra said with her eyebrow raised.

Mako sighed. "I just talked to Bolin earlier. He brought up how you seemed to be…changing my personality."

"Changing it how?"

"Well, he was just saying about how I seemed a lot happier than usual."

"_Okay….._I don't see why something like_ that_ would bother you."

"I'm just worried a little, and like I said, it's not important."

"Worried a little about what?"

"Well…if I am changing…I don't know how it will effect things in the future. What if something happens and I just get so angry, or-"

"Mako, you shouldn't worry about things like that. Just focus on what's going on now. Like _now_, _you _have to get some rest."

Mako had just noticed that the sun had completely disappeared, and the stars were shining bright in the sky. Korra got up, and Mako stood up as well. The moon helped brighten the area, so it was easier to see.

Korra took Mako's hand in hers and lead him away and stopped out in front of the boy's side of the island.

"Good night." Korra said, and she let go of Mako's hand.

Mako smirked. He took ahold of her elbow.

Korra looked back at him, not trying to fight his grasp. She was too tired for that, and she knew he had a strong grasp.

"Mako, I'd like to go to bed. I'm exhausted from the day, and I can't-"

"Come on." Mako said, pulling Korra towards his room.

Korra became alarmed. "What?"

"Just for one night." Mako said.

Korra rolled her eyes and let Mako lead her to his room, where she quickly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**I can say that I am tired, and I quickly came up with this. Well, please review! And yes, I know I've done this already for this story and some other ones, too.**


	65. Information

**Hi hi. Sorry, I'm not very creative right now, because it's like, 5:40 am and I am exhausted.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra woke up in Mako's arms. She was startled for a moment before remembering why she was there. She slowly sat up so she wouldn't wake Mako, and left the room.

When she walked outside, it was barely light out.

_Must be morning. s_he thought. She yawned and stretched as she made her way to the training platform.

"Korra." came Tenzin's voice.

Korra froze a moment before spinning on her heel and coming face to face with Tenzin.

"Hey, Tenzin…" Korra said a bit nervously.

"Korra, where were you last night?" Tenzin asked with hints of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Pema went to check on you this morning just an hour ago, and you weren't there." Tenzin said.

"Umm…I was…." Korra tried to say, but she couldn't come up with any lies. And if she told Tenzin the truth, he would become very angry.

Tenzin sighed impatiently (which is very unlike him). "Never mind. I just came to inform you about a meeting that you have to attend to about Tarrlok today."

"Why is he having a meeting? And why do I have to attend to it?"

"It has to do with the metalbending police force, and it involves you, too."

"Alright, I'll be ready." Korra said.

"I will meet you at the docks in an hour." Tenzin said before walking away.

Korra sighed in relief as he walked away.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! (and I will try to write longer chapters. I would have wrote a bigger and more detailed chapter, but I didn't get up until 4:00 pm)**


	66. Meditation

**Hi hi! Here is chapter 66, and that is all I have to say!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra clenched her jaw as she sat meditating on the grass. She took deep breaths and concentrated on the silence that surrounded her. Her back was completely straight, and her form was almost perfect.

_Well, at least I'm getting better. _she thought before she opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps. From the corner of her eye she caught movement, and her eyes trailed over to the movement. _Of course. _It was Mako.

She sighed before going back to her meditating. And she wasn't very surprised when she heard the footsteps stop right in front of her.

Mako crouched down. "I was wondering where you went." he said.

"How long have you been awake?" Korra asked while keeping her eyes shut.

"I woke up a few minutes after you left." Mako said.

"Oh."

"So…..why are you meditating this early in the morning? The sun hasn't even risen."

Korra shrugged. "Well, Tenzin says meditating in the morning helps me relax. But I'm also meditating because I have to go to a meeting with Tarrlok, and I probably should try and calm myself before I meet up with him again." she said, still keeping her eyes closed.

"You really don't like Tarrlok now, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, do you want me to leave so you can relax?"

"You don't have to. Although, I have to go to the docks in a minute to meet up with Tenzin, and then we have to head to the meeting."

"Alright."

Mako sat down next to Korra on the grass and his eyes wandered around the area. Korra slightly opened her eye to peek at him, and smiled before shutting her eye again.

"Have you ever tried meditating?" Korra asked.

"No." Mako replied.

"I can show you, if you want."

"Sure, I guess."

Korra opened her eyes and showed Mako the correct positions of meditating, and within a few minutes he was in the correct position.

"I think you're better at it than me." Korra said with a laugh. "It took me a while to pick up it."

Mako chuckled.

"Well, I better go. Like I said, I have to go to that meeting." Korra said, and she leaned over and kissed Mako on the cheek before getting up and saying "I'll see you later." before walking away and heading to the docks.

Korra didn't think about Tenzin already being there, which he was, not that it really mattered. They both got onto the ferry and went to the meeting.

While they were on the ferry, Korra blew a strand of hair out of her face. _Great. she thought. What does Tarrlok want now?_

* * *

**Please review!**


	67. Anger

**Hi hi! Sorry about it being so short, but I felt the need to explain what the meeting is about. **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"So, why did Tarrlok call this meeting, anyways?" Korra asked.

"It's more of an announcement. It has to do with the metalbending police force." Tenzin said.

"It doesn't tell me what it's about." Korra pointed out.

"Well, I have to assume you don't know what Lin did."

"What did she do?"

"Well, Tarrlok was asking Lin to bring any information on the equalists to him, which she refused. Tarrlok began 'threatening' to take her job, the way Lin explained it, and she quit after the threat. She told me that she was still going to fight the equalists, though."

Korra was surprised. "So, is the announcement about the new chief?"

Tenzin nodded. "The new chief is Saikan."

Korra felt angry, although she stayed silent. _Tarrlok….._ she thought angrily.

* * *

**You wanna know what was funny when I was watching the fourth episode of LOK? When Tarrlok came into the picture, I didn't like him. And in the eighth episode, I wanted to jump into the TV and totally knock Tarrlok out. And now I'm starting to wonder if I am starting to get an addiction to _A Haunting Hour_... Well, back to the story. Please review!**


	68. Half-baked Avatar

**Hi hi! Here is the next chapter, obviously.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra stood impatiently as Tarrlok talked about the equalists and Saikan went up and said things about becoming the new chief of police and informing Tarrlok on anything regarding the equalists. It wasn't long after the announcement that Tarrlok walked over to Korra.

She turned to Tarrlok with a scowl. But he acted oblivious to her expression and kept a fake smile on his face. "Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

Korra scoffed. "Forget it! There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project."

"That is unfortunate to hear but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." Tarrlok said.

"Don't hold your breath, bub. You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief, too. Well, I got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar."

Tarrlok's fake smile faltered a little. "You're not, in fact, the Avatar. _You_ are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going?"

Korra glared at Tarrlok, her eyes sparking with much anger. Tarrlok smirked, and walked away without another word. Korra continued to glare at him.

Tenzin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. She turned to him to see he was as well glaring at Tarrlok, but he said calmly "Let's go back to the island."

Korra nodded, and she turned around to glare at Tarrlok one more time before walking away to the ferry, and the two went back in silence.

Even though they were silent, Korra's thoughts weren't. _Did he call me a half-baked Avatar? He didn't seem to be thinking that when he recruited me to his task force! _

When they docked, Korra immediately ran off and went to the cliff side. There, she paced back and forward angrily, her thoughts running wild. She could have sworn her fists had flames dancing above them, but when she checked they didn't have anything. She resumed pacing back and forward, but paused when a familiar voice rang out.

"What's upsetting you?"

Korra turned to find Mako leaning against a tree, hands in his pockets, his eyes filled with concern.

"_Tarrlok." _She seethed through her teeth as if it was some poison. "One minute he's saying that he wants me to join his task force because I'm the Avatar, and the next he said I was a half-baked Avatar!"

She resumed her pacing until Mako stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down," he said slowly. "You need to take a breath. Tell me what happened."

Korra took a deep breath, and began to explain everything that had happened. Mako listened intently.

* * *

**I felt like I had targetted Korra enough for a while, so instead of making her sad I made her angry. Who says I can't do that? But she will be upset later. Plus a song I was listening to helped me come up with some of this stuff. The song is Stronger by Kanye West. So yeah, please review!**


	69. Publicity

**Hi hi! Kind of a crazy night- the chapter is short. Sorry.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"_Half-baked _Avatar?" Mako said, his voice hinting anger now that Korra has explained everything. "I know for a fact you've done more than him."

"Well, apparently he doesn't think so." Korra said.

"I'm starting to understand why you were so angry before. Why did Tarrlok suddenly say that?"

"He just thought if I was his 'ally', he would get more publicity. Now that I know what he's after, he's probably going to try and do something to give me bad publicity."

"Whatever he says, if he does say anything, they're going to be lies. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Korra said, although her gaze was somewhere else.

Mako stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was telling the truth. "Korra?"

Korra's gaze returned to him. "Yeah?"

"You know that, _right?" _Mako repeated as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes, I do." she said, although there was still something in her voice that made Mako unsure.

"Alright." Mako said. "I think the others should know about what's going on."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I think they should."

Mako took Korra's hand in his and lead them both away from the cliff side and they searched for Bolin and Asami.

* * *

**Please review!**


	70. Nails

**Hi hi! I like writing chapters like this one. I really do. :)**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra's fist clenched and her nails dug into the palm of her hand. She was thinking about everything that Tarrlok had said, and luckily Mako didn't notice her anger. Or, at least, she thinks he didn't notice.

Of course, Mako himself was thinking angry thoughts, so he didn't notice.

_The nerve Tarrlok has…how dare he say those things to Korra! That little- _

It was then that Korra noticed she wasn't the only one clenching her fists. Her eyebrow raised, and she said "You alright?"

Mako slightly jumped, as he was so focused on his thoughts that he had forgotten where he was and who he was with. He looked at her, his expression softening. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"It just seemed like you were a little angry, that's all." Korra said.

"A little." Mako said with a small shrug.

"Did Tarrlok make you so angry that you have to leave nail indents in the palm of your hand?" Korra said, taking Mako's hand and pointing out where his nail markings were.

Mako stared at his hands for a moment. Then he took his hand from Korra's grasp and grabbed her hand, and then looked at the palm of it.

"I'm not the only one who is angry." he said, his thumb brushing over the indents. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little. Don't yours hurt?"

"I didn't press as hard as you did."

His thumb continued to brush over the indents, and Korra shifted her feet uneasily.

_What is he doing? _she thought. _Inspecting it to find blood? I know I wasn't pressing that hard._

He also took her other hand to. After a couple of minutes, Korra grew too impatient and asked "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you didn't-"

"Press hard enough to draw blood? Mako, I know I didn't press that hard."

"I'm just making sure-"

"Mako, it's just a nail mark. It's not that big of a deal."

"I just want to check just in case-"

Korra wasn't in the mood to argue with him, and so rather than trying to convince him it wasn't a big deal, she leaned up and kissed him, which was successful in silencing Mako.

* * *

**It may be slightly cheesy, but I still like it. Please review!**


	71. Tree

**Hey hey! The only thing I have to say about this chapter is this- wow, it's random.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra hung upside down on the tree next to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. They were all trying to hold onto the branch, and the kids were having a difficult time, but they were still holding on. Even Bolin had joined in, although he was on the verge of falling on his head. Korra just smirked at the four others hanging from the branch.

Mako and Asami looked at them from below, both amused by the look on all (but Korra's) faces.

Finally Jinora sighed and forced herself up, and jumped out of the tree. Using airbending, she landed on the ground softly. She stood next to Mako and Asami, waiting impatiently.

"Are you already giving up?" Korra asked.

"'Already'? Korra, we've been up there for fifteen minutes." Jinora said.

Korra smiled, and then Bolin exhaled and his grip on the tree lessened, and he fell to the ground below and landed on his back. Korra burst out laughing.

"Are you….alright?" she said between laughs. Bolin glared at her, which only made Korra laugh harder. And yet she still held on.

"I'm fine." he said through gritted teeth, and he sat up and went to stand next to his amused brother.

It wasn't long after that that Ikki and Meelo gave up, as they were bored of just hanging upside down from the tree. The three walked away, leaving Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

Although, Asami quickly said "I promised I would help Pema with dinner, so I have to go. See you guys later." and walked away .

Bolin stood awkwardly, before saying "I'll go with her…." He said it in a tone that sounded like he didn't want to intrude on something. He walked away, leaving just the two.

Mako walked underneath the branch Korra was hanging from and leaned against the tree. "Are you coming down from there?" he asked.

"Nope." Korra answered almost instantly.

"Why not?"

"Why would I leave?"

"You could come with me and we could hang out with our friends."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try to get me down."

"I don't have to do anything except for one thing."

"And what's that?"

Mako didn't answer; he just stood under the branch as if waiting for something. And a few minutes later, Korra then understood why.

Her legs had gone numb, and she fell from the tree after losing her grip. Mako caught her, and he smirked when she looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"The one thing I had to do was catch you." he said.

Korra glared at him, and Mako laughed.

Despite Korra trying to get out of his grip, he began to carry her to the kitchen where Asami and Bolin were.

And she continued to try and fight him even when her cheeks turned bright red when she blushed from embarrassment.

* * *

**Got an idea and this is what I did. Korra was so happy after what had happened in the last chapter, that this is what happened after. :P Well, please review! And I will try to make the next chapter more serious!**


	72. Carried

**Hi hi! Sorry about not posting another chapter yesterday, and tomorrow I will try and put up an extra chapter. **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra laughed as Mako struggled to sit up.

"That's what you get for trying to carry me against my will." she laughed.

Mako scowled as he managed to sit up, and he rubbed his arm. There was now going to be a bruise there. Korra only laughed when he winced.

"Are you going to help me up or are you going to laugh at me all day?" Mako asked.

"Probably both." Korra replied, smiling smugly. Mako scowled as she made her way over to him and helped him up, and he became very annoyed when she laughed again.

"You do realize that I'll probably have a huge bruise now, right?" Mako asked.

"Like I said: you try to carry me against my will, you're going to regret it." she said.

Mako's lip twitched into a frown, and for a moment he thought about something. Then he smirked.

"By 'carrying you against your will', do you mean like this?" he said. Korra looked at him with a confused expression before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

Korra immediately began to squirm and kick, but Mako wasn't affected by anything she tried. He just continued on the destination he was going to go to anyways.

Finally, Korra gave up and rested helplessly on his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and said "Hey, if you're going to carry me somewhere, do you mind taking me to my room? At least not as many people would be able to see me."

"I guess." Mako said with a small shrug, chuckling about how easily she gave up.

As Mako carried Korra (who was slightly angry) to her room, they passed a few Air Acolytes, who looked at them for a moment before carrying on with their business. But the Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo had found them, and tried to stifle their laughs.

Korra scowled at them. _"Not a single word." _she seethed through her teeth, making everyone around her (including Mako) laugh. She weakly hit the back of Mako's hand with her hand, causing him to rub the spot with his free hand. It didn't stop him from laughing, though.

Korra pouted, and when they finally reached her room she sighed in relief. But Mako didn't let her down.

"Mako, let me down."

Mako smirked. "What's the magic word?"

Korra scowled. "Mako, let me down or I'll earthbend you off this island faster than you can say 'Avatar'."

Mako laughed before setting her down gently on the floor.

"Okay, maybe I kind of deserve that." Korra said.

Mako nodded in agreement, still smirking.

* * *

**Yeah, not to serious, is it? I don't really like the feeling of being helpless. Actually, I dread the feeling. Well, I'm gonna go listen to more Evanescence songs. Yeah, Amy Lee (lead singer) is now my favorite singer. I don't know why. Well, please review!**


	73. New Team

**Hi hi! Oh my I am like so so so sorry about not updating for yesterday and two days before. I've just been kind of distracted because some of my relatives came over (my grandparents, for example, came. I barely get to see them 'cause they live in Canada) and it's been kind of...well, distracting and I have been busy. Also, I am going to be working on extra chapters for the days that I didn't update. Okay, I'm done.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako walked across the island looking for Bolin and Asami, but found neither. They had been looking for them ever since they left Korra's room; and when they tried looking in the kitchen, they didn't find them. While they were passing the training grounds, they heard Bolin yelling their names from behind, and turned around to find him and Asami.

"Hey! We were just looking for you two." Korra said.

"Weird, 'cause we were just looking for you!" Bolin said.

"Why?" Mako asked.

"I just had like, the greatest idea ever!" Bolin said enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"Okay, you know how you were saying Tarrlok was going to be receiving all the information on the equalists and everything? And how they were going fight the equalists?" Bolin asked. Korra nodded. "Well…..what if _we _started fighting the equalists? Become a new Team Avatar?"

Korra stared at him for a moment in awe. Then she began to grin.

"That would be a great idea!" she exclaimed excitedly. She turned to Mako, who had a small smile on his face, but it was easy to tell that he was a little shocked as well. "What do you think?"

"It's not a bad idea." Mako said. "Not bad at all."

"Maybe tonight we could go to the city and look for some of the equalists!" Bolin said.

Asami, who had been quiet since she had found Mako and Korra, finally spoke up. "I have a satomobile that we could use for the transportation." she said. She sounded fairly excited.

Korra thought for a moment. "I think we can go tonight."

"Okay, then." Bolin said. "It's settled. We're all going to fight the equalists!"

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I have to go do something before we go." Asami said before walking off.

"Where did you come up with the idea?" Korra asked Bolin.

"I was looking at some things about Aang in a small library here." he answered.

"Oh."

"What? You didn't know that they had stuff about Aang?"

"No. I just didn't realize we had a library here."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Yeah, kind of out of the blue Bolin shows up with this idea. Again, sorry about not updating. Wow...I have to write three extra chapters. I'm going to be busy. It will be like the first day I started writing this story all over again(yes, I made three chapters for this story in one day). Well, please review!**


	74. The Car

**Hi hi! Sorry about the short chapter, just with my aunt and everything I have been kind of busy. Sorry.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami all met up on a street near the docks where Asami was standing in front of car.

"Luckily I was able to keep this after my dad was proven to be an equalist." Asami explained. "He actually installed police scanners in his cars."

"That will make it easier to find the equalists." Bolin said.

"Yeah…come on." Asami said. She hopped into the driver's seat.

Everyone followed her into the car: Bolin sitting in the front and Mako and Korra sitting in the back.

Soon the car was moving and the radio went on, and they were racing towards an equalist truck.

* * *

**Quick note- I won't be able to get those extra chapters up until after tomorrow. Sorry about that, too. (I noticed that one of my best friends is reading my story and reviewing, just saying to let her know that I saw) Anyways, please review!**


	75. Suspicious Planning

**Hi hi!** **Okay, I'm back to my normal schedule...**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra smirked as Tarrlok and the metalbending police showed up in their trucks while the news reporters took pictures of the equalists who had escaped from prison.

It was easy to tell by not only by his expression, but the way he walked that Tarrlok was angry.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok said, his tone matching his expression.

"Oh, hey Tarrlok." Korra said. "Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"_What you did_ was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals." Tarrlok said. He was becoming angrier and angrier.

"Hmm, that's funny." Korra said. "I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away."

"This is your last warning. Stay out of my _way_!" Tarrlok said loudly before storming off.

Korra smirked and looked at Mako, Bolin and Asami.

* * *

"What did Tarrlok want?" Mako questioned when they got back to the island. Asami had left to go to bed, leaving Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

"He was giving me a warning." Korra said with a shrug.

"A warning about what?"

"Something about standing in his way."

"Standing in his way of what?"

"I don't know. All he said was something about standing in his way. That's all I know."

"What do you think Tarrlok is planning?" Bolin asked.

"Probably trying to get more power." Korra said.

"This can't be good." Mako said, shaking his head.

"It probably isn't." Korra replied.

* * *

**Please review!**


	76. Sweet Dreams

**Hey hey! I like this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it too!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_Where could she be? _Mako thought as he looked around the island for Korra. She said she was going to bed, but when he went to check on her she wasn't there.

Finally, after an hour of searching the island, he found her at the docks, her legs crossed so they would touch the water. Mako walked over to her, slightly concerned.

"I thought you said you were going to bed." Mako said once he was behind her. Korra turned to face him.

"I was." Korra said. "But I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Mako asked.

"I'm too busy think of what Tarrlok is trying to do." Korra said simply.

"Oh." Mako said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah….."

"Too much on your mind?"

"If you mean 'too much on my mind' as in I can't go to sleep, then yes."

"Maybe you could think of something to get your mind off of it."

"Like what? Counting sheep? I've already tried that."

Mako looked from Korra to the ocean. "Do you want to know what I do when I just can't go to sleep some nights?" he asked.

Korra nodded. "Sure…."

"What I do is I think about something happy…..whether it's from a memory or maybe something that you want to happen."

Korra looked at him. "Where did you come up with that?"

Mako shrugged, but remained silent.

"I guess I could try it." Korra said.

Mako nodded, but still stayed silent.

"Mako…" Korra said slowly. "Where…..where did you come up with it?"

Mako sighed. "My parents once told me to do that. It's how I got sleep when I just couldn't go to sleep. You just think of things that make you happy, and then you'll fall asleep…"

Korra stared at him for a moment before getting up, dusting the dirt off of her pants.

"Thanks…..I'll go try it." she said slowly.

She bent down and kissed Mako on the cheek before sitting up again and walking away.

Mako stayed where he was for a few minutes before getting up himself. He slowly made his way to Korra's room and opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He smiled as he saw Korra sleeping peacefully on her bed, a small smile on her face.

He shut the door quietly and went to his room, climbed into bed, and went to sleep almost instantly, his soft smile matching Korra's.

* * *

**You want to know what I do to go to sleep? I think of stories and such. Lately though I have been thinking of Makorra oneshots to fall asleep, though. Weird, right? Haha. Well, please review!**


	77. In A Hurry

**Hi hi! I got to make this quick, 'cause I have some more stuff to write!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

The next morning everyone came to breakfast and ate in silence. When they left, Korra met up with Mako, who was just leaning against one of the trees.

"Hey…." she said slowly. "Thanks for telling what you did last night. It helped me out."

"I could tell." Mako replied softly. "I went to check on you one more time before I went to bed and you were fast asleep and smiling. What did you think about?"

"Just some happy memories." Korra said.

"Well, I'm glad I helped." Mako said.

They stayed in silence, just staring at each other. It wasn't long before Bolin came over with his normal happy attitude.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"I just gave Korra some advice, that's all." Mako said.

"Oh. So are we going to go back to the city tonight to take care of more equalists?"

"I assume so." Korra said. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Bolin said.

"Alright….." Korra said.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Korra didn't understand why Mako was smiling, especially in the awkward silence.

"Well," Bolin began. "I have to go do something. I'll see you guys later!"

Bolin turned and ran off, and it looked as though he was in a hurry.

Korra couldn't help but giggle, which caused Mako look from his brother to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm just curious of what he's in such a hurry for." Korra replied.

Mako looked back at his brother, who was just running into the Air Temple.

"I guess he does look like he's in a hurry." Mako said.

"Now the question is _why_." Korra said. "But I have a pretty good guess of what he's doing."

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Korra said with mischievous smile.

* * *

**Here is one thing I wanted to say: Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! And...over 300 reviews!? Thank you all! :D (Yes, I am very happy, Fire Wolf. I am overjoyed when I know someone enjoys my stories as much as I love writing it! And thanks for always reviewing!) Well, please review! (I'll be back later today. I owe all of you four more chapters!)**


	78. Impatience

**Hi hi! Yes! Two chapters down, three to go! :D This is very fun!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Is something ever going to come up?!" Korra questioned loudly. She and Mako, Bolin, and Asami had been waiting for about an hour for something to come up on the radio about any crime at all, but so far there wasn't anything. Throughout the whole time they have been standing in the streets of Republic City, and only a few people were out at this time of night, but it was still really busy.

"Calm down." Mako said. "Something's bound to come up."

Korra huffed and went back to leaning against one of the poles on the street, crossing her arms in annoyance. Mako chuckled at Korra's impatience.

"It's not my fault I'm impatient." Korra said.

"I didn't say it was." Mako said.

"But you're thinking it, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because being impatient is so you."

Korra scowled, and Mako smiled.

"Come on, Korra." Bolin said, intervening with their conversation. "You have to admit you can get a _little _impatient."

"Who asked you?" Korra asked bitterly.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other with expressions of amusement. Korra pursed her lips and glared at the two.

"Korra, we're just messing with you." Mako said.

Korra's expression softened a little, but her expression showed that she was still angry.

"What? You don't believe that we're kidding?" Mako asked.

"No, I believe you." Korra said. "It's just that I know it's true."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Korra said. "I just am frustrated with grasping the idea of airbending, and my impatience isn't helping."

A long silence stayed between the four. Asami began tapping against the car's hood, repeating the same rhythm.

Korra began counting the seconds that passed, and after counting numbers for a half an hour, she began mouthing the numbers, which gained Mako's attention.

"Are you counting?" he asked.

Korra stopped mouthing the numbers, though mentally she was still counting. "Yeah, why? It's not like I have anything better to do."

"I was just asking." Mako said with a shrug.

Suddenly, the radio came on, announcing that there was an equalist rally.

"Finally!" Korra yelled as she ran to the car, followed by everyone else.

* * *

**The sizes of the chapters may vary. :P Please review!**


	79. Arrested

**Hi hi! I really have nothing to say right now, so yeah...**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra watched helplessly as her friends were put in trucks and driven away.

Tarrlok came up to Korra, smirking triumphantly. "So sad to see your little _Team Avatar_ broken up. You had a good run."

Korra scowled. _"This isn't over, Tarrlok!"_

"Oh, I believe it is." Tarrlok said before walking off.

Korra let out an exasperated sigh before clenching her jaw and watched as the rest of the nonbenders got taken away, and she stood there until she was all alone and the sirens had long faded.

An empty feeling possessed her, and her stomach churned.

Korra ran to the police station after calling Tenzin and telling him what happened. She was very angry, and it wasn't hard to tell, considering she was yelling angrily at the police officers. Tenzin finally came and found Korra yelling at the police, and rushed over.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know! These knuckleheads won't tell me anything!" Korra said.

"I'll take care of this." Tenzin reassured. His eyes darted from Korra to something behind her, and Korra didn't know what Tenzin was looking at until he said: "Saikhan, a word please."

Korra turned to face Saikhan, anger sparking in her eyes, although she remained silent.

"Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?" Saikhan said.

'No, it cannot." Tenzin said. "Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business." Saikhan said harshly.

"Your so called '_police business'_ was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were equalists." Korra said. "They should be released, too."

"All equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat." Saikhan said.

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin said.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan said.

"Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning." Tenzin said.

He and Korra left after that, Korra muttering angry thoughts about Tarrlok.

Tenzin looked at her. "Now Korra, I don't want you trying anything. Just let me handle this."

Korra didn't say anything. She stayed completely silent. Tenzin hesitantly looked back ahead.

They both got on Oogi, who Tenzin rode to the Police Station.

As Korra looked down at the water below her, she vowed that she would go to Tarrlok's office as soon as everyone was asleep.

And she would do everything in her power to get her friends out of jail.

* * *

**I might skip a little 'cause we all know what happens after Korra goes to confront Tarrlok. Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Mako is going to totally flip out! :P Some how, before the episode came out, I had already predicted that he would react like that. Well, it's like 1:30 am so I'm going to bed, so please review!**


	80. Not Alike

**Hi hi! Sorry but this is the only thing I got since my grandparents are here. **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra quietly got up from her bed and got Naga, and together they walked out to the docks. When they reached the docks, Korra climbed on, and then they went into the water and swam to the city.

When they reached the shore, Korra bent the water off of them. Then she signaled for Naga to run to the capitol.

_Tarrlok better not try anything. _Korra thought as Naga ran. _Or he'll regret it. _

Naga began to slow down the closer they got to the capital, and when she pulled to a stop in front of the capital, Korra jumped off her back.

"Wait for me here, girl." she told Naga. Naga whined, and Korra added: "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

Korra turned and walked to the building. She looked up and saw Tarrlok's office window with the lights. She started climbing the wall until she reached the window, and then she opened it. The snow outside rushed inside.

Korra's eyes found Tarrlok, and she said "You and I need to talk."

Tarrlok looked to his assistant. "Are any of the other council members here?" he asked.

"I believe everyone has gone home for the night." the assistant replied.

"Then you should do the same." Tarrlok said.

The assistant became nervous. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Leave us." Tarrlok ordered. The assistant nervously exited the room. "You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out."

"Don't you see?" Korra said. "You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people."

"And you don't?" Tarrlok questioned.

Korra's eyes widened in shock. "Of-of course not!" she said.

"Isn't that what you came here to do?" Tarrlok asked. "Intimidate me into releasing your friends? See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It's a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike!" Korra yelled at him through gritted teeth.

"Look, I'll make you a deal." Tarrlok said. "You fall in line and do what I say, and I'll release your friends."

"That's why you arrested them?" Korra asked, her eyes widening with realization. "To get to me?"

"I need your answer." Tarrlok said.

Korra thought for a moment. "No." she finally said. "You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me."

"You'll regret that decision." Tarrlok threatened.

"You need to be stopped." Korra said. "You're just as bad as Amon!"

Tarrlok clenched his jaw. "I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible."

And that's when the battle began.

* * *

**Okay, I'll get those extra chapters up as soon as I can. Please review!**


	81. Disappearance

**Hey hey! I did a something weird with this chapter. I made into parts to show how it affected different people. Well, that's all I got!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra glowered at the metal door of the truck that imprisoned her. She was trembling, as she felt very weak and angry, mixed with the same lonely feeling she had before. She kept shouting threats, even though she knew it was no use.

_A bloodbender. _she thought bitterly as she yelled. _Him, of all people, a bloodbender! How did he ever even become a representative? _

Korra sank back and leaned against the metal walls that contained her. The lonely feeling grew more and more, and she grew weaker.

_Please, _she pleaded in her head. _Please, please let someone find me!_

* * *

The next morning, the sound of a phone ringing woke Tenzin. The news made him shoot up from the bed and get dressed in his normal attire, and he rushed to the capital. After he got the details from the crippled Tarrlok, he went to his office.

Throughout the morning, he was very tired- he was making many phone calls- and he sank back in his chair. He sighed.

He felt a tug at his heart at the thought Korra missing.

* * *

Lin Beifong stormed into the prison, not caring about how many people she had knocked aside when she entered. Suddenly, she stopped in front of one of the metal doors to a jail cell. She bent the door, and threw it to the side. Inside was Asami Sato.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest." Lin said. "Come on, I'm busting you out."

"Thanks." Asami said as she sat up and walked out of the jail cell. "I owe you."

The next jail cell that she was heading to wasn't very far, but it seemed to take longer in her mind since she knew that it would be hard for them to take in the news- it was a little difficult for even her to take in the news- and she knew it would be especially difficult for Mako.

Soon enough, she was breaking down the door- and then gave the news.

* * *

Mako felt his world crash down instantly.

"No…..no, she _can't _be gone."

_It can't be true! _he thought. _Not Korra!_

"Come on; we have an Avatar to rescue." Lin said.

Mako shook his head. He was in shock, and denial. The whole thing- it was all he could think about.

_Where is she? Is she okay? What happened? _were the thoughts than ran continuously through his mind.

While they walked to the capital, Lin explained everything to them. Mako slowly soaked in every word. It was when she talked about Tarrlok that he scowled.

_At the capital? With Tarrlok? _Mako thought. _Something's off about this story….._

An empty feeling filled him. He felt cold.

_Where ever she is, I'll find her. No matter what… I'll always look for her._

And he knew exactly where he would start.

* * *

**Yeah...he'll be going insane soon. Just wait for it. Please review!**


	82. Promise to Find

**Hey hey! I have to say, interesting chapter. *mischievous smile* The song "Missing" by Evanescence seems to go good with this part of the story.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra fell to the metal floor of the box, panting from effort of trying to escape.

_Great, _she thought sarcastically. _Just great. My friends are in jail and even if they aren't, I'm nowhere to be found because some psycho council member kidnapped me and I'm locked in a metal cage probably somewhere in the mountains! Could it get any worse?! I wonder what Tarrlok is saying- maybe that the Avatar has given up and went into hiding? Or perhaps that she has been kidnapped by the equalists? Maybe she had her bending taken away and in shame ran away! _

Korra scowled at each possible lie Tarrlok could have said. She knew that he was going to try and spread a lie. She just hoped that someone- hopefully her friends- would find out that Tarrlok took her.

_They know as much as I do that Tarrlok is a liar, so maybe they do know. _Korra thought hopefully. _Who knows- maybe they are already searching if they aren't in jail. Maybe they know that Tarrlok lied to them. _Korra sighed, and took a deep breath. _I might as well meditate- it's not like I have anything better to do._

* * *

Mako was deep in his thoughts, barely registering where he was. The only thing he thought of was Korra.

Right now, everyone was at the capital. He didn't understand why, since any evidence is long gone. Although he himself was interested in some odd details that are left out, like where the equalist rope was tied around the pillar-_What was it even aiming for? _he thought- and how an equalist glove just _happened_ to be laying in the gigantic hole in the floor.

Mako glanced suspiciously at Tarrlok. He could tell Tarrlok was hiding something- and he had a good idea of what it was. He went to walk outside for a moment when his brother stepped in the way.

"Where are you going?" Bolin questioned nervously.

"Too clear my head." Mako said.

"Oh…..okay." Bolin said.

His brother moved out of the way, and Mako proceeded outside. He leaned against the wall, taking in deep breaths.

He tried to contain all the anger he felt rush over him. Unfortunately, he could not help but twist himself around and punch the wall. Letting out a sigh, he fell to the ground, and his head rested against the wall.

_I hope you're okay, Korra, wherever you are. _he thought. _I couldn't live without you in my life. I'll find you- I promise you that. I will. _

Taking in a deep breath, he stood up again and saw tire tracks on the road. Normally he would ignore things like that- but these were different. They looked as though they came out of the capital. He walked around and found that they were indeed coming from the capital.

When he heard voices, he turned to find newspaper reporters surrounding Tarrlok. Mako's eyes narrowed on him. He walked closer to hear what Tarrlok was saying. Of course, all he heard was the same story he heard before. He turned and walked back inside, where everyone else was.

While he was examining the rope around the pillar for probably the hundredth time, out of the corner he saw someone trembling. He looked and saw someone who looked like an assistant at the capital at the second floor. As soon as the assistant realized that Mako knew he saw him, the assistant darted into Tarrlok's wrecked office.

Mako quickly found a way up and ran into the office, and found the assistant trying to hide behind Tarrlok's desk.

"Who are you?" Mako asked. His anger and frustration seemed to creep into his tone.

"I'm a- a page." the assistant stammered. "Tarrlok's."

"Did you see anything that happened last night?" Mako asked impatiently.

The page remained silent.

"_Did you see anything last night?" _Mako asked louder.

"Y-yes."

"What happened?" Mako asked.

The page struggled to say anything.

"_What happened?" _Mako demanded. "Did Tarrlok kidnap Avatar Korra?"

The page looked shocked. "How did you-?"

"Where did he take her?"

"I- I don't know. The Avatar arrived and Tarrlok ordered me to leave and then as I was leaving I saw him- he had tied her up and driven her away in the back of a truck."

Mako became infuriated. "Which direction?"

The page pointed to the direction. Mako nodded, and rushed outside, ignoring his brother's, Asami's, and Tenzin's confusion.

* * *

**Mako to the rescue! :P Haha, well I'm still deciding if I should make him find Korra first. Hmm...what do you all think?...Weird, Mako is actually my favorite character, and I have no idea why. And I kind of switch between assistant and page. Anyways, please review!**


	83. Finding Her

**Hey hey! I'm kind of happy that my chapters are getting longer, 'cause a lot have been really short.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked through breaths. He had to jog to keep up with Mako, and sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck.

"To go find Korra." Mako replied with a determined tone.

"And what makes you think she's that way?" Bolin asked, still struggling to keep up.

"I know. Someone told me what happened. Tarrlok kidnapped her."

"What?"

"Tarrlok kidnapped her. And I think I know where she is."

"But the equalist-?"

"It was planted evidence." Mako said. He suddenly stopped, allowing his brother to catch his breath, although he didn't meet Bolin's gaze.

"How do you know?" Bolin asked.

"Go back into Tarrlok's office. The page there will tell you what happened. I have to go."

Mako began walking faster than he was before, leaving his brother standing dumbfounded. Within a few minutes, Bolin did as his brother instructed.

Mako walked from street to street, and whenever he thought he went the wrong way, the fresh tire tracks proved that he was going the right way. He began gaining more and more speed as he walked, anxious to know that Korra was okay.

He prayed to the spirits that she was alright.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes, finally knowing what her visions meant. And that's when she heard voices- and most important of all, the voice she feared the most- Amon.

"Electrocute the box to knock her out." Amon ordered to what Korra assumed to be the lieutenant. "I'll be waiting outside."

She heard footsteps, and a door open and close. When the door shut, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Korra knew exactly what was going to happen. She needed to think of something quick, and then suddenly she remembered her armbands.

"It's payback time." The lieutenant said before taking out his kali sticks and electrifying the metal box.

Electricity danced around Korra as she held onto the fabric. When the electricity ceased, she dropped to the ground, pocketing her armband. When she heard the metal door swing open, she unleashed as much fire as she could before running. She stopped to earthbend the rest of the equalists that remained out of her way, and she slammed herself against the door, easily breaking it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it.

Amon stared at her, and right as he was about to run after her, Korra sent ice daggers at him before running in the opposite direction. She ran down and began to slide down a hill, and only looked back for a moment to meet Amon's gaze for a moment before looking away.

* * *

Mako watched as Amon walked back from the hill that Korra had just slid down from a distance, and waited until they drove away before finding a way down.

The only thoughts that ran through Mako's head as he slid down from a short hill and looked for Korra were: _She's alive! Thank the spirits!_

He looked around for any sign of Korra, and he found where she slid down the hill, but he didn't see any other sign. He examined it before hearing a groan from behind, and his heart began to race. Mako twisted around to find Korra lying by a tree, slightly buried in snow that must have come from the tree.

"Korra!" he said, and he dashed over to her quickly. He brushed some of the snow off of her face, and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Mako?" Korra said weakly, and she tried to sit up.

Mako nodded, a smile crossing his face and he sighed in relief. "Thank the spirits you're okay." he said, stroking her cheek.

Korra smiled a little.

Mako examined her closely, studying the wounds she had. He slowly began pick her up, one arm around her back and the other around the back of her knees.

She rested her arms in her lap, slightly weak and exhausted.

Mako walked with Korra in his arms, and they remained silent for a while as they walked.

"You and Tarrlok made quite a mess at the capital- what happened?" Mako asked.

"I wanted to get him to release you guys, but he refused to. He was going to try and take advantage of you and the others being in prison by saying he would release them if I did whatever he said." Korra explained.

"And I'm going to guess you said no?"

"Yeah. He was very angry and somehow we ended up physically fighting. I would of won if hadn't- if he hadn't-"

"If he hadn't what?"

Korra bit her lip. "Mako," she said slowly. "Tarrlok is a _bloodbender_. He used bloodbending on me."

Mako felt anger bubble up inside of him. His eyes widened. "He- he can-?"

Korra nodded with a grim expression.

"I'll tell Lin on our way to the island." Mako said. "They can handle it."

"What? You're not going to take me to the capital?" Korra asked.

"You're already hurt, Korra, and I don't need you to get even more hurt." Mako said. "Right now you need to rest."

Korra let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." she said.

"How long were you out in the cold?" Mako asked.

"A few minutes, why?" Korra asked.

"Just asking." Mako said.

"So how did you find out that I was kidnapped by Tarrlok?" Korra asked, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I don't know…I just had a feeling Tarrlok was up to something." Mako said. "And then I talked to the page, and he proved that my theory was right."

"Oh. Well…thanks for finding me." Korra said.

"No problem." Mako said. He began to smile again.

* * *

**Not really the way I intended it to be, but whatever. And since I have no school on Thursday or Friday, I'll be able to make up the chapters for this story and continue writing my own book! :D And I will also have time to work on some other fanfictions, too. Okay, well, please review!**


	84. Nightmares

**Hey hey! This is just...well, I have no idea what to say about it.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

Throughout the night, Mako stayed with Korra, making sure she had everything she needed. Everyone felt relieved that Korra was found, and now relaxed on the island. When Mako and Korra had said that Tarrlok had been the one who kidnapped Korra and bloodbent her, the metalbending police force went to look for him, but he had mysteriously disappeared.

Korra had been paranoid ever since; worried that Tarrlok would come back and kidnap her again. Mako stayed at her side and calmed her whenever she had woken up from a nightmare while trying to regain her strength by sleeping. She had become exhausted after her encounter with Tarrlok and Amon, so she had been trying to rest. Mako had been helping Korra every time she needed him, which she was very grateful for.

Mako was the main person she spoke to after that for a while. She felt as though he was one of the only people who heard her as she explained things, and sometimes she would ask him to tell the others whatever she had said.

Mako was glad to help in any way he could. He was filled with relief that she had been found, much like everyone else. Most of the time when he was helping her, he helped her go back to sleep, since she was having nightmares again.

Even though Korra appreciated him trying to help, but she kept on trying to tell him that he didn't need to help her. Of course, he really didn't listen.

Right now, Mako was sitting in a chair next to the sleeping Korra. She had just fallen back to sleep after waking up from another nightmare.

Mako sighed. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. _he thought. He chuckled. _Not at all the way she usually is like when she is awake._

About fifteen minutes of silence passed before Mako heard Korra panting. He knew that it meant that she would soon wake up from another nightmare. He sat up from the chair and sat down on the bed instead.

Soon enough, Korra shot up, panting heavily. Mako took her hand in his.

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

Korra looked at him. "Yeah."

"Do you need anything?" Mako asked.

"No, I'm fine." Korra said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Mako nodded. Lying back down, Korra sighed and gripped the blanket.

"It feels as if it were just the day before that I had gotten over the nightmares about Amon." she murmured. "It feels like it's started all over again."

Mako began to stroke Korra's cheek. Korra gripped his other hand.

* * *

**About the same size as my other ones, but at least it's better than only half a page. Please review!**


	85. Helping Out

**Hey hey! Yeah, they seem to be getting shorter again...maybe rewatching the episode again will help me write them longer.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Throughout the next few days, things were very quiet. Barely any Equalist attacks came up, so everyone remained on the island.

Korra still had some trouble with her recent nightmares, and Mako stayed with her at night in case she woke up from another nightmare. Other than that, Korra was fine. Mako didn't really mind having to stay with her at night. In fact, he fell asleep faster. And when he was with her, Korra's nightmares have started to wear down and she only had them once every night, which was better than five times (which was about how many she had when it started again).

Tenzin (who did not approve of Mako going to Korra's room every night), has been busy ever since Korra was found. Normally he would have stopped Mako from going to her room, but when he heard the reason he was going to Korra's room was because nightmares, he hasn't stopped him.

As of right now, this routine was happening now, as Mako was making his way to Korra's room for the fourth night. He knocked on her door, and when she said he could come in, he quietly opened the door and closed it. He automatically went to the side of the bed and sat down, not really noticing when Korra had patted the spot to signal him to sit down there.

"I don't think Tenzin is very happy that you have been coming." Korra said after Mako sat down. "I think he thinks something else is going on."

"Oh, good, so I'm not the only person he's talk to about it." Mako said.

Korra laughed. "I guess he wanted to get the message across. Is it weird that he and Bolin were thinking the same thing?"

"Yeah, actually it is." Mako said.

Korra laughed again before yawning. "Well, I'm very tired, so good night." Korra said. She lied down on the mattress and pulled the blankets around her tightly.

Mako chuckled before lying down as well; wrapping his arms around her like he has been doing for the past few nights. Korra snuggled closer to him, only half awake now.

And for the fourth night in a row, Mako fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Yeah, I'll watch the episode tomorrow, when I'm actually awake. Please review!**


	86. Surprising Couple

**Hey hey! *mischievously smiles* The chapter was random, but for some reason it was humorous to me as I was writing it. Maybe it's because I'm in one of my moods where I act all insane and such. (Actually, acting weird is a full time job for me.)**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra woke up in Mako's arms and slowly got up so she wouldn't wake him up. When she managed to get up without waking him, she quietly left the room and ran to the training grounds.

She twisted and turned to practice the evasive movements she has been studying practically since she first came to the island. And she got up almost every morning now to practice the movements.

After fifteen minutes of practicing, Korra heard footsteps and stopped and turned to see Asami, who waved when Korra saw her.

Korra waved back, but became a little nervous. She has barely spoken to Asami for a while, and they've never had anything that could be considered a conversation since Asami had shown Korra the racing track. Korra has never really wanted to talk to Asami for the fear of Asami saying something about her and Mako, so she rarely ever has talked to her.

"Hey Korra." Asami said.

"Hey Asami." Korra said.

"What are you doing up this early?" Asami asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Korra said. "I was just training, that's all."

"This early?"

"Yeah."

"Do you always get up this early to train?"

Korra shrugged. "Not always, but most of the time."

"Oh."

"So, what are you doing up this early?"

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk."

"Oh."

Silence passed between them, and Korra looked at the ground to avoid eye contact. Suddenly Korra heard Asami clear her throat.

"Hey, Korra? I needed to talk to you about something." she said.

"What?"

"I needed to talk to you about Mako."

Korra felt her stomach drop. "Alright….."

"You see, I've noticed that you don't seem to like talking to me because of what happened." Asami said. "And I wanted to make it clear that there are no hard feelings about it. So, Mako likes you and not me. I'm fine with that."

Korra looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Plus…"

Asami stayed silent and showed no sign of wanting to continue her sentence.

"Plus what?" Korra asked suspiciously.

Asami chuckled nervously. "Well, you see, Bolin kind of asked me out and I kind of said yes."

Korra raised her eyebrow. "Did this happen right before I was kidnapped?" she asked.

"Yeah…..how did you know?"

"I guess. He's been talking to me about asking you out for quite some time now. One day he, Mako, and I were having a conversation and he left, saying that he had an…_important _thing to do. I assumed he finally asked you out. And then after that you two seemed to behave differently."

"And by differently, you mean?"

"Happier. A _lot _happier."

Asami laughed. "Well, the first date that we had was a lot of fun. The second was even more so."

"Ahh. How many have you had now?"

"Just those two. We're going on our third today."

"Hmm…."

"What?"

"I'm just curious…" Korra said with a shrug.

"About what?" Asami asked.

"How Mako is going to react when he finds out his brother is dating his ex-girlfriend."

Asami put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Now I'd have to see how that'd work out."

Korra, who was thinking about how Mako was going to react, began laughing at the possibilities.

"Well," she said after finishing her laughing. "I better get back to training. I'll see you later."

"Oh, and one more thing!" Asami said. "I think Mako is looking for you. I was walking around when I saw him come wandering out of your room. Speaking of which….what was he doing in your room?"

"Thanks for notifying me, but he'll have to find me, because I'm not going to stop my training to go find him and assure him I'm okay. And he was in my room because I have been having these nightmares, not really a big deal…" Korra explained.

"Oh. Well, see you later, then!" Asami said before wandering off.

Korra began her training again, and wasn't really surprised when five minutes later she heard footsteps again. This time, though, it was Mako.

"I was wondering where you went." he said. "My first guess was you would be at the cliff side. You training….that was my second guess."

Korra smirked. "Did you hear the news between Asami and Bolin?" she said, ignoring his comment.

"No…" Mako said with nervousness creeping into his tone.

"Yeah, well, they're dating now." Korra said.

Mako's face drained of all color, and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Korra couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Okay, how would you feel if you were in my place?" Mako asked the laughing Korra.

"I would be laughing, just like I am now." Korra said, and she began laughing again.

Mako sighed in annoyance.

* * *

**Yeah, I read the reviews for one of my chapters (I can't remember which one) and most of the people that I read the reviews from the chapter all said they like Bosami. (Actually it was everyone who said something said they liked Bosami) So here you go! ;) Plus I felt it was necessary for Korra and Asami to have a conversation like they were good friends. Well, please review!**


	87. Healing

**Hey hey! I'm going to be quick with this...no, I'm not going to stray from the actual story line! Yeah, I know, I was before. But this was important, because I wanted to point out that the peace wasn't going to last long! Sorry, but I had to say it.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra stared at the city from the cliff side, admiring the view for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It seemed so peaceful, although she had a strange feeling it wouldn't last much longer.

"Hey." came Mako's voice.

"Hey." Korra responded, although her eyes never left the view, but she could tell that he was behind her.

"You disappeared on me, and I left for a minute." Mako said. "Is something on your mind?"

"Not really." Korra said. She patted the spot next to her, signaling for Mako to sit next to her.

"And by 'not really', you mean something, don't you?"

"Pretty much."

"And?"

"I just have weird feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad." Korra explained.

"I have the same feeling, too." he admitted.

"It's just too peaceful, right now. Something is bound to happen, especially with Amon still running around."

Mako looked at her. "Then enjoy the peace while you can. It might be a while before you can enjoy it again."

"True."

"I think you need some more rest. To make up the nights that you had the nightmares."

Korra nodded. "First, though, can you help me with something?"

Mako nodded.

Korra got up, followed by Mako, and she led him to her room.

"Um, Korra?" Mako said. "Can you please tell me what you need my help with?"

"I needed to heal the wounds I got. I needed your help to point out some of them." Korra replied.

"Oh."

Korra took the bucket of water she had grabbed on the way to her room and placed it on the floor, and then proceeded to use the water to heal herself. Mako helped as much as he could, but considering he wasn't a healer, he felt rather useless.

"I think I'm done." Korra said after about ten minutes of healing the wounds.

Mako examined her, and then shook his head. "No, you're not."

"What? Did I miss something?"

Mako walked over to her and slightly brushed the scratch marks on her cheek. "You missed that."

"Oh." Korra said. She took the water and healed the scratch, and then bent the water back into the bucket. "Satisfied?" Korra asked Mako.

"Yeah." he replied. Korra reached down and was about to pick up the bucket, when Mako added: "I'll take care of it, just get some rest."

Korra stopped and walked over to sit on her bed. Mako proceeded to pick up the bucket and take it out. Right as he was about to close the door, he said "I'll be back in five minutes to make sure you're asleep."

Korra rolled her eyes as he shut the door.

* * *

**Please review!**


	88. Under Attack

**Hi hi! I wasn't exactly sure what to do with this chapter, and this is all I came up with. Sorry it's so short.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra woke up to a noise that was very loud- it sounded like an explosion was going off. She jumped up and ran for the door, when she heard someone say her name. With one of her hands reaching for the door, she turned to see Mako, who was standing up with a bucket of water by his feet.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"I swear, I just heard an explosion!" Korra said. Mako became alarmed, and ran over to Korra, and opened the door before she could. Korra ran out, and Mako followed her.

Korra and Mako were about to run to the docks when they saw Tenzin.

"Guys, wait up!" came Bolin's voice. They both stopped and turned to see Asami and Bolin running towards them.

"What's going on?" Asami asked.

"I don't know." Korra said. "I just heard an explosion." From the corner of her eye, she saw Tenzin rushing towards her. She turned to him and asked "What were those explosions?"

"Republic City is under attack." Tenzin replied in an urgent voice.

Everyone's eyes became wide, and Korra looked at the faint smoke coming from the city. She ran to the docks without a word, and Mako followed her.

"I knew something was going to happen." She said to him as she looked at the smoke again.

He said nothing.

* * *

**I won't be doing any of the battle scenes. It would be like replaying the whole episode. Anyways, I'll just be starting at where the city is taken over and Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami have to evacuate to the sewers. So yeah. Please review!**


	89. Into Hiding

**Hey hey! I now know what to do with the story! Here is the next chapter, as I always post.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra looked out sadly at the airships that surrounded the island. She clenched her jaw and hands.

_It had seemed so peaceful. _she thought as she shut her eyes. _Now look. The city has been overrun!_

Mako, who was standing a few feet behind Korra, stood and watched for the moment as Korra shut her eyes. He sighed quietly so no one would hear it, and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear "Korra, we should get moving."

Korra looked at the island and the city one last time before turning around and letting Mako guide her into the sewer pipe they were heading into with.

Korra hung her head down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze at the moment. She took a deep breath and moved slightly closer to Mako, hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did, even if he pretended he didn't. He was at least a little grateful that she knew he would at least attempt to comfort her the best he could.

The sewer became darker and darker as they walked in, and soon it became too dark to see. Mako used his free hand to make a little fire so they could see in the dark. Eventually, everyone was having a hard time walking through the running water, as well; but there wasn't much they could do about that.

Bolin suddenly became excited. "Wait- is there a light coming from the end of the tunnel?"

"Where?" Mako asked.

"I just said: at the end of the tunnel." Bolin said.

For the first time, Korra looked up, and Mako saw a spark of hope ignite in her eyes. It made his heart beat just a little faster.

"I see them!" she said.

Mako looked from Korra to the end of the tunnel and squinted- all he saw was the dark. He looked a little harder and suddenly he could see the light at the end.

"Mako, put out the fire!" Bolin exclaimed. "We'll be able to see the light easier!"

Of course, the fire was already dimming by the time Bolin had told Mako to put it out, and when he finished, Mako extinguished the fire that was left. Suddenly the light was a lot brighter.

Bolin rushed towards it in excitement, and Asami followed him.

"Hopefully it's not anything bad." Korra murmured.

"I don't think it will be." Mako said.

"I doubt that it will be, either." Korra said. "But you never know."

When they reached the light, Korra became astonished. There were so many tents and so many people up and about. It was a refugee camp.

"I think we found a place to hide from the Equalists for a while." Mako said, examining the area.

"I think so." Korra replied softly. She looked at Mako. "Hopefully they won't realize that we're here, though."

"Yeah."

* * *

**I am happy 'cause it's full moon tomorrow. It would be better if it was no school for the rest of the week. Well, please review!**


	90. Chapter 90

**I am so so so sorry but my internet has been out and I haven't been able to update! But luckily what I use to write with doesn't require internet, so I still wrote my daily chapters and I'm back! Blame the storm for my internet going down, I mean seriously, apparently my house had some ponds.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra examined the camp with a blank expression. Mako stood by, wanting to talk to her. Finally working up the nerve he asked "Are you okay?"

Korra looked at him. "I'm fine!" she said with a fake smile. Mako knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Korra, I know you really don't like saying when things are upsetting you, but can you not try this again?" Mako said. "If something is wrong, you can tell me."

Korra sighed. "I just feel like I'm doing absolutely nothing while I'm just sitting down here and hiding."

"You are doing something." Mako said.

"And what's that? Hiding?" Korra asked, annoyed.

"Korra, I don't think you realize how this will affect people. By staying down here, you're giving people hope." Mako explained. "You are letting them know that everything will be fine."

"I guess I never thought about it that way." Korra said.

"Trust me when I say this: you are helping by hiding down here." Mako reassured.

"At least I can count on you to make me feel better." Korra said softly, flashing a real smile.

Mako smiled softly, and opened his arms up; and Korra gladly took the opportunity and hugged him. They stayed there for a moment, holding onto each other, and only broke away when Korra yawned and pulled away.

"I'm going to go rest. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" she said, stepping backwards slowly.

Mako chuckled. "I'll still be here, but I would have expected you to ask me to come with you, considering what's been going on….."

Korra froze for a moment, her eyes locked with his.

"Okay…that would be a good point for you to come with…" she said slowly. She caught Mako's smirk for a moment before his expression became soft.

"The decision is up to you." Mako said.

Korra thought for a moment before taking Mako's hand and leading him away.

"I want you to stay near, just in case." she declared.

Mako nodded. He hid his smile.

* * *

**Please review!**


	91. Chapter 91

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra fiddled with the equalist mask that she had worn just only moments ago.

"I think the disguises worked pretty well." she said to Mako, who was also in a disguise; and like Korra, he had taken off the mask.

"I agree. We blended in perfectly." he said.

"Yeah. The only problem I have with it is that I can't knock anyone out."

Mako chuckled.

Korra looked at him. "What? It's true."

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you're back to normal." Mako said.

Korra smiled. "I actually feel like I have been going back to normal, despite the situation."

Mako smiled as well. "Good. I missed the other Korra."

"Trust me, I do too." Korra said. Her smile turned sad.

Mako's smile faltered. "Don't worry. When this is all over, everything will go back to normal." he reassured.

"I hope so." Korra said.

They both entered the camp, where Bolin and Asami greeted them.

"So did you find out any information?" Asami asked.

"No, there wasn't any new information." Mako answered.

"There was only something about a rally in the park." Korra added.

"Well, there probably isn't much left for them to do besides capture all of the benders…unless they want to get rid of _every_ bender, but I think it would be hard for them to do that until they have enough people to do it." Bolin said.

"True." Asami said.

"Well, I'm going to go change." Korra said. "I'll see you guys later."

She walked off, leaving the three behind.

"What has been up with her?" Asami asked quietly. "She has been acting different for a while."

"I think she's been traumatized a little, that's all. But it's wearing off." Mako explained. "Listen, I'll talk to you guys later. I think Korra needs someone to be with her right now. So I'll see you later both later, okay?"

"Alright." Asami and Bolin said at the same time.

Mako turned and followed Korra. She hadn't gotten very far yet, so he managed to catch up very quickly.

Right as he came up next to her, Korra said "Asami thinks I'm acting weird, doesn't she?"

Mako was taken aback. "You heard us?"

"No, I could tell."

"Oh. Well, we're just kind of worried, that's all."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Korra stopped in front of Naga and took the bundle of clothing that belonged to her, and then proceeded to her destination. Mako grabbed his clothes, too.

Korra walked into an empty tent and changed, and Mako waited outside of the tent. When she came out, he went in and changed himself. To his surprise, Korra had waited outside of the tent for him.

They both walked over to Naga and placed the equalist clothing and masks in a bag connected to her saddle. They both sat down next to each other, leaning against Naga. They were silent for a moment before Korra broke the silence.

"Do you…..do you really think I can beat Amon?" she asked quietly.

Mako stared at her. He was silent. Slowly, the corner of his lips twitched up into a smile.

"_Think_ you can?" he said. "Trust me, _I know _you can."

Korra smiled.

* * *

**Please review!**


	92. Chapter 92

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

The next day nobody really did anything. Although, it was indeed a great day for Korra.

Korra was better that next day, but she had still had a nightmare the night before, which once again Mako came to comfort her. Other than that, she was going back to normal, and Mako became happier the more she became herself again.

What Mako couldn't ignore was how much time Asami and Bolin have been spending together. He had just noticed the day before that they had spent a lot of time together. Although, it really didn't surprise him, considering that he already knew that they were together. And as a matter of fact, he it made him rather happy; because the more time they spent together, the more time he got to spend with Korra.

With him being there for Korra every day, Mako knew that she would go back to normal soon.

Mako got up and went to go see what was for breakfast, but decided against it, since he didn't want to eat any of the food they had right now. When he went to check on Korra, he was surprised to see her already up and smiling as she helped some of the people in the camp.

"Hey Korra." he said.

Korra, who was facing the other way, turned to face him.

"Oh- hey, Mako." she said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Um…are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Korra said. "But you won't be."

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

Korra smirked before bending some of the sewer water towards her…..and then she froze it. Mako became very confused- until he saw his reflection.

He clenched his jaw and fists in anger.

_Someone_ had drawn a mustache on him.

Korra burst out laughing, causing Mako to look at her.

"Did-did you do this?" he asked. He was taken aback when she nodded with a grin. Mako groaned. "Glad to see you're back to normal." he grumbled.

Korra laughed and bent the water and washed the mustache away. What she didn't expect was for Mako to pick her up and twirl her around with a grin on his face.

When he finally set her down, Mako leaned down so their faces were only inches apart and whispered "I really am glad you are back to normal."

Korra smiled. Rather than respond verbally, she leaned up and kissed him.


	93. Chapter 93

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra had gone back to being herself, despite the situation of having to live in the sewers for those past few days. The change was sudden, and everyone had noticed it. Everyone had also noticed how happy Mako became, although it wasn't hard to figure out why.

What Korra was thinking the whole time wasn't exactly what she was acting like, however. There was still a small pressure that wanted to go after Amon right now and put an end to the madness and war. When she received the news that General Iroh was coming soon, she felt slight relief, but the pressure was still there. And she had a feeling it wouldn't end until Amon was gone.

But even with the pressure, she felt somewhat at ease; like she wasn't worried at all. Then there was the real side of her, the real Korra. She wasn't sure how she started becoming herself again, but continuously accused it on Mako since he had been taking care of her. Not in the upset and angry way, but in a grateful and teasing way. Not only did he laugh whenever she talked about it, but he sometimes agreed sarcastically.

A day passed and her attitude still hadn't changed. The only difference was that she started to get to know some of the other people that were living in the sewer, and Mako couldn't help but feel a little angry when he saw a boy around their age that seemed a little _too_ interested in Korra.

"I don't like him." Mako said suddenly as he and Korra unpacked some things that night.

"Don't like who?" Korra asked.

"That boy you were talking to earlier. Around our age." Mako said.

"Mako, you're going to have to be more specific." Korra said. "There are a lot of boys around our age in the city."

Mako thought for a moment. "There wasn't really anything that stood out, other than I think he was from the Earth Kingdom."

Korra looked at Mako. "I think you're talking about Lee."

"Maybe." he said with a shrug.

"So….why don't you like him?" Korra asked. "You haven't even met him."

Mako shrugged again. "I have my reasons."

Korra frowned before a playful smile crossed her face. "You think he likes me, don't you?"

Mako sighed and turned to face her. "No." he lied.

Korra smirked. "You're jealous, aren't you?" she continued to tease.

"I already told you, no." Mako said.

"Whatever you say." Korra said.

Mako turned back to unpacking the things he had already began to unpack, and Korra got up from her sitting position and walked over to him, and then kneeled down.

"You really are upset, aren't you?" she asked. There was no playfulness in her voice, her tone became serious instead.

Mako sighed again. "Yeah, I am."

Korra smiled. "Don't worry," she whispered. "If he tried anything like that, I'll take care of him. Trust me on that."

Mako smiled, but didn't turn to face her.

"I'm going to sleep." Korra announced. "Good night."

"Good night." Mako replied, but he made no move to stop unpacking.

Korra didn't stop him, though.


	94. Chapter 94

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra pulled on the equalist mask, as did Mako.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Korra replied.

Korra bent a rock that had hidden the hole that lead to the sewers where the hide out was. They climbed out and immediately they found the rally that they had heard about. Hiroshi was on the stage, already speaking to the audience.

"….has the Avatar on the run!" she heard Hiroshi say.

They both went closer, but remained on the outskirts of the crowd so as not to attract attention to themselves; not that it would happen, since they were wearing equalist uniforms and masks. Although, if Korra took off her mask, the crowd's attention would go to her, no doubt about it.

Korra managed to catch a few words that he said, but there was so much murmuring going on that it was very difficult to hear from the back. It also didn't help that she was so far away- and it surprised her to find that many nonbenders in the area.

_There wasn't even this many in the first rally I had snuck into! _she thought.

As if Mako had read her mind, he leaned over slightly and whispered in a worried tone "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Yeah…..how did they gain this many followers?" Korra asked, though she already knew how.

"Some of them probably didn't have the courage to come out until now." Mako said. "Either that or Amon has been hiding them all at the other rally's he has had, which I doubt.

Korra looked back at Hiroshi. She noticed that the murmuring had died down, and she heard Hiroshi say that bending was now illegal.

"Yeah, like we weren't expecting Amon to do that." she muttered sarcastically with a hint of anger.

"What did he say?" Mako asked. "I couldn't hear."

"That Amon has made bending illegal." Korra said.

"Oh. Well now I understand what you meant." Mako said.

"Hmm….I wonder why Amon isn't here." Korra said abruptly.

"Probably worried he's going to be struck down on stage." Mako replied.

"Yeah….maybe."


	95. Chapter 95

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako decided to return soon after the rally had ended. Korra bent the rock and they jumped into the hole that led to the sewers. After Korra bent the rock back in its place, she and Mako walked down the sewers, heading for the camp.

"Can you believe Hiroshi?" Korra said to Mako. "'The Avatar's on the run'." I'm not running from anyone!" Korra stopped suddenly. "Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit'em!"

"Relax." Mako said. "General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running."

Korra let out an exasperated. "I hate this being patient thing." she said.

Mako stared at Korra softly, but said nothing. They carried on, and finally reached the camp soon after. When they did, Korra wandered off, in which Mako assumed she was going to let out some anger that has built up since she has been down there.

"So….anything new?" Asami asked as he sat down with her and Bolin.

"No." Mako said.

"I didn't think so." Asami said.

"Where's Korra?" Bolin asked, interrupting them.

"I don't know…" Mako said. "I was just going to go find her."

"Good luck with that." Asami said with a small smile.

Mako got up and walked to the part of the camp where barely anyone had stayed, if any at all. He and Korra had been staying in that area since it was more private, and it didn't feel like everyone was watching them. So, of course, it didn't really surprise him when he found her there, practicing kicks and punches-fire kicks and punches, that is.

By accident, she bent the fire towards him. It was lucky that he was able to catch it in time and stop it, or his arm would have been burned severely.

"Oh, Mako!" Korra said once she saw him there. "Sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you okay? Did you-?"

"Korra, don't worry about it." Mako said calmly. "I'm fine. I'm not injured in any way. I managed to stop the fire before it hit me."

Korra nodded, biting her lip. "Sorry again. I didn't realize you were there."

"Everything's fine, so don't worry." he reassured.

"Well, not _everything…_" Korra protested lightly.

"You know what I mean." Mako retorted.

"I know."

Mako looked around. "So…..do you need me to help you at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…practice…training….._sparring_…" he trailed, smiling at the last word. She smiled at the last word, too.


	96. Chapter 96

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"_That was unfair!" _Korra said angrily, but there was a playful tone in her voice.

Mako smiled as they walked back to the camp. "I won it fair and square." he said simply.

Korra's eyebrow rose. "Oh, _really?" _she said with sarcasm.

Mako looked at her. "It wasn't against the rules." he smirked.

Korra's jaw fell open in anger. "Are you _kidding me?" _she protested. "I think it would be against the rules!"

"But it's not." Mako added.

Korra folded her arms and huffed. "You just go and kiss me and then….." she murmured, but the rest was inaudible.

Mako chuckled. "Please, Korra. You know you would be saying the same thing as I am if it was the other way around."

Korra sighed. "Yeah, I probably would be."

Mako smiled triumphantly, and Korra lightly punched his arm.

"Wipe that smile off your face." she ordered.

Mako's smile turned into a grin.

Korra rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Knock it off." she mumbled.

"I'm not smiling to be boastful, you know. At least, not anymore." Mako said.

Korra looked back at him. "Why are you smiling then?" she asked.

"Because of the way you're acting." he said with a shrug, but he was still grinning. "It's cute."

"Okay, why are you really smiling?" Korra asked.

"That's the reason why."

"There has to be more."

"Well, actually, now that I think about it…..maybe also because you're definitely back to normal?"

"I thought you said that before."

"And now I'm saying it again."

"Well, then, you must be really happy that I am." Korra said with a smile.

"Obviously."


	97. Chapter 97

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Where did you two go?" Bolin asked when they came back.

"Sparring." Korra said simply.

"Where?" Bolin questioned.

"Um…..outside of the camp?" Korra said uneasily. "Where did you think we were?"

"I was just curious." Bolin said with a shrug.

"Well," Asami interrupted. "the news is General Iroh is coming tomorrow."

"Really?" Korra questioned.

"Yeah." Asami confirmed.

"Thank the spirits he is coming." Bolin added. "Maybe with his help, we will be able to actually take Amon down."

"Hopefully." Korra agreed. "But I have a feeling that Amon knows that he is coming, so he better be alert."

A silence came between them, and everyone exchanged looks of uneasiness.


	98. Chapter 98

**I do not own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

Korra paced back and forward, deep in thought. Mako stood a few feet away, silently watching and observing her.

"You should try to relax." he suggested.

"I wish I could." Korra sighed.

"Why can't you?" Mako asked.

"I guess with the General coming, I can't stop." Korra said.

"What's the big deal?" Mako asked. "He's basically just another government official. I don't really see how-"

"I'm not worried about meeting him." Korra said, stopping her pacing and looking over at Mako, their gazes meeting. "I'm worried about if Amon knows; and if he is going to do something about it."

Mako nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I'm kind of worried about that, too."

"I wonder what Hiroshi has planned for us." Korra said.

"What do you mean?"

"With the Equalist's taking control of Republic City and Hiroshi out of jail, he's bound to have made some new machines." Korra explained. "Probably even worse than the Mecha Tanks."

"Are you thinking that there is going to be another battle?" Mako asked.

"I don't_ think_ there is going to be another battle. I _know_ there is." Korra said, and she resumed her pacing.

Mako continued to observe her.


	99. Chapter 99

**Hey hey! So I will post the other two days that I missed tomorrow since I'm too lazy to post them today. I'm so happy that I'm back! I missed FanFiction so much!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami all descended down the sewer pipe, heading for the railing that had a view of the bay that they were expecting General Iroh to show up at.

"Finally," Korra exclaimed. "I can go outside without having to wear the stupid mask!"

"Yeah, I hated it too." Mako admitted.

"Speak for yourselves!" Bolin exclaimed. "Asami and I didn't get to go outside at all!"

"Well, to be fair, I think we would have been caught if it were us disguised as Equalists." Asami added.

Bolin sighed. "True."

"Well, there was a few times where I thought I was going to shout at them." Korra admitted.

"I probably _would have_ if I saw my father speaking. He was speaking at the rally's, wasn't he?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, he was….." Korra said.

"Look! There's the end of the tunnel!" Bolin said excitedly.

Indeed, there was a light at the end finally; and everyone rushed to the end and took deep breaths of fresh air as if they had been deprived of it. They (mainly Bolin) enjoyed the sunlight, even if they barely had time to take it in.

At least they enjoyed something before the worst came.

* * *

**Eh, I'll name the chapters later. Please review!**


	100. Chapter 100

**Sorry but I am just physically and mentally worn out today. I have a back pain that I hope goes away tomorrow, or PE is going to suck!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra bent the glowing water over General Iroh's wound. She swore she heard him sigh in relief as the pain ceased.

Everyone was silent, no one saying a word for a few moments. It was like they were all still taking in what happened, or their minds were replaying things in their heads.

Iroh was the first to speak his thoughts.

* * *

**Not much to review with. Sorry, I'm just a little dispirited. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have three chapters up that are actually _big. _It's better than nothing, though!**


	101. Chapter 101

**I got nothing much to say here.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

Korra remained silent as General Iroh explained his plan. She herself made plans as she listened intently to the general.

"…ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city." he said.

Mako studied the map for a moment, and then pointed to a spot on the map. "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range."

"Everybody get ready. We leave at dawn." Iroh ordered.

Everyone began to walk away. Everyone except Korra, who lingered near the map a little longer than the others.

_What about Amon, though? _she thought. _He needs to be dealt with._

After knowing what she needed to do, she herself went with the others, who hadn't gotten very far. Near a door way, she hesitated to say what she was planning on saying.

"Wait," she finally managed to say. Everyone turned to face her. "I'm sorry, but, I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako said.

"Why not?" Asami questioned.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon." Korra said, her voice gaining some confidence. "It's time I faced him."

"That's not a good plan." Iroh said. "We need to stick together."

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on _my_ terms." Korra said.

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone." Iroh said. Korra guessed what would happen next.

"She won't be." Mako said, and he walked over to Korra and their eyes met. "I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that." Korra said.

"Yes, _I do._" Mako said. Korra didn't objesct after that.

"My grandfather would respect the Avatar's judgement….so will I." Iroh decided, and that was the end of the conversation.

And it was only then that Korra realized that Mako had been the last one in the group to leave; besides her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	102. Chapter 102

**Hi hi! Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter of my LOK story!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Mako asked as he and Korra walked around the camp.

"Yeah, I am." Korra said confidently.

"I hope you have a plan." Mako said, but he had doubt.

Korra laughed. "Mako, when have I ever had a plan before?"

"Never. Which makes me kind of nervous." Mako replied.

"Trust me; I am even more nervous than you." Korra admitted.

"Hopefully we'll be successful in the mission." Mako said.

Korra stopped suddenly, and Mako had taken a few steps forward before realizing that she had stopped. He froze and turned back to face her, and found that she was staring at the ground.

"Korra?" he said slowly, and he made his way over, approaching as if he was approaching an injured animal.

She looked up at him. "You still believe that I can defeat him, right?" she asked.

Mako stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "I've always believed in you. And I'll never change my mind about it."

Korra smiled. "Thanks."

Mako nodded with a soft smile. He took her hand in his and slowly began to walk, and she followed.

"You'll defeat Amon, and then the city will be at peace. Well, at least for a little while." Mako said. "It would be kind of hard to stop every crime that happens, though."

Korra nodded doubtfully. "Yeah, but I'll worry about that when this is all over."

* * *

**Ah, remember that thing I put in one of the last chapters? Yeah, this was sort of planned when I wrote about Mako saying he believed in Korra. Well, please review!**


	103. Chapter 103

**Hey hey! Here is the daily chapter I promise!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra glanced one last time at her departing friends before turning to the opposite direction and following Mako. They fled from the sewers, both clenching their masks nervously.

"All clear." Mako said as they reached the end of the sewer and he peeked around the pipe corner.

They both put on their equalist masks and headed towards the shore, where Korra bent the water into a bubble and they entered the bay.

Korra glanced over at Mako as she bent the water, and she found him studying her movements.

"Why are you...?" she tried to ask, but the rest never came out.

"What?" he said innocently. "I can't be surprised when you are doing graceful movements?"

Korra rolled her eyes and went back to focasing on her waterbending. She was silent for a moment before saying "Do you have any idea of how to get to Amon when we get in there?

Mako shook his head. "Do you?"

Korra shook her head. "I guess we'll have to figure something out together."

"Yeah...together..." Mako murmured, though Korra ignored him as she trailed into her own thoughts.

* * *

**Yeah, it's not very great, and apologize for any mistakes, cause I'm doing this from my phone and you never know. Well, please review!**


	104. Chapter 104

**Hey hey! ****Sorry about not updating...the first night was because I was kind of upset and was crying, and I always get tired after I cry and I don't know why...the second was actually because while I was actually writing the chapters and then sleep creeped up on me...man, I love to sleep, but when Im actually doing something..._not so much._**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra **

* * *

It seemed to have been forever that they were in the bay, but finally, Korra and Mako emerged from the waters and stepped onto Air Temple Island. Korra wasn't expecting the best condition; but she wasn't expecting the worst, either.

She saw a few people being taken away by the masked equalists, no doubt they were benders. It scared Korra a little when she saw that they were taking the benders from a line that had led to what used to be the training plaza.

Her stomach churned. "Mako..." she whispered. "I think Amon has been taking people's bending over there."

Mako looked at her before looking at where she was pointing. "Well, they did want benders to be at an equal level with them."

"This whole thing confuses me." Korra said. "Remember when I told you about that guy who was yelling about joining the Equalists?"

Mako nodded. "We were looking for Bolin and were at the park."

"He said..." Korra hesitated. "He said that benders were oppressing nonbenders. But...now it seems to be the other way around if you ask me."

Mako pondered on what Korra had said for a moment. "Yeah, but in their eyes they are getting their so called 'revenge'."

Korra nodded knowingly. "I know that. But still...it is kind of confusing."

"What part of it?" Mako asked her curiously.

"All of it. I've never been at war, have you?"

"No..."

* * *

**Well, now you know what's going on. Please review, and I'll be back in a few minutes!  
**


	105. Chapter 105

**Hey hey! I'm back!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Is it just me, or did everyone disappear?" Mako questioned. "It seems like there is less people here that there were earlier."

"Good, so it's not just me who noticed that." Korra said. "I wonder where all of them went."

"Maybe there is a rally we didn't here about." Mako suggested.

"Look, there's Amon!" Korra said pointing to the airship Amon was entering.

Mako looked at the airship, and then back at Korra. "Maybe that will give us more time to prepare."

"Yeah...that would be good, considering my stomach is doing flips right now." Korra said.

A small smile crossed Mako's face.

"We can ambush Amon in the kitchen. Come on." Korra added, and she took Mako by his hand and began to lead him there, even though he already knew where it was.

* * *

**Be back soon! Please review!**


	106. Chapter 106

**Hey hey! Here is the next chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra looked down upon the shadowed Tarrlok in awe. Him and Amon...related?

She began to wonder whether he was telling the truth or not, but he was very sincere when he explained how Amon could be his brother. He also didn't stutter or anything, as if trying to come up with something. She realized that he was indeed telling the truth.

And it was only moments after he explained that Amon had to be stopped, and that she and Mako were to execute a plan at the rally that was going to happen soon

Korra looked at Mako before looking back at Tarrlok. "We can't just leave him here."

"Go." Tarrlok said, and he slightly struggled to stand up. "Amon can't know anyone spoke to me." Tarrlok looked at Korra with a serious expression. "Defeat him."

Korra and Mako both nodded, though it seemed more like Tarrlok was directing the comment to Korra. Either way, they both still left the attic and headed for the shore.

"So now the question is: how are we going to get to the rally?" Mako asked as they made there way to the shore.

"I guess the same way we came." Korra said with a shrug.

Mako nodded in agreement, and both fell silent as Korra yet again bent the water so it was like a bubble around them.

Mako was the first to break the silence. "Why do you think Amon hates bending if he's a bender himself?" he asked Korra as the water swirled around them.

Korra shrugged. "Who knows."

Mako fell silent again.

* * *

**Please review!**


	107. Chapter 107

**Hey hey! Just doing my daily chapter writing!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Struggling to climb up the wet, slippery rocks, Korra stumbled as she made her way to the flat land. Mako had a hard time himself, and it only made it more difficult that at times the waves would crash so suddenly, you were thrown out of balance and it would take a moment before you could get back up.

Korra slid down a little, and the only reason she didn't go any further was because Mako had taken her hand and helped her back up.

"Thanks." she said, still trying to balance herself.

"No problem." he said while continuing to make his way up the rocks.

Korra went back to her struggling, yet she still did not silence. "Is it weird that there is no security outside at all?"

Mako glanced up at the arena for a moment, which proved to be a mistake as he slipped. Luckily Korra had been next to him, as she had grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, and the both collapses onto the rocks and looked out at the restless waters.

"At least the weather isn't bad." Korra commented as she looked at the blue sky.

"It certainly is better than rain pouring down. Otherwise we wouldn't have made it this far." Mako added.

Korra nodded in agreement, and then proceeded to pick up one of the smooth rocks and chuck it into the water.

"Careful." Mako cautioned. "The Equalists might see us."

Korra looked back at him with an annoyed look, even though her face was masked. "I don't see anyone near the arena. Not yet, at least. We better get moving if we're going to get to the rally on time."

They both stood, and went through struggle again. But at least they had each other for help.

* * *

**Please review!**


	108. Chapter 108

**Hey hey! Sorry, forgot to post this after writing it last night.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra crept down the halls silently, followed by Mako. Even though they had Equalist disguises, they were still cautious about being around Equalists.

It was difficult for Korra and Mako to communicate, as they did not speak to each other at all when they entered. They had decided that it would only make them noticeable, and resorted to hand gestures instead. It didn't really work out at first, but later they figured it out.

No matter how hard she tried, Korra could not calm herself down. Everytime her heart beat, it would beat a second faster the next time.

Mako had already told her she was being anxious, but she hadn't been paying much attention, as she was focused on trying to get into the the building more than anything.

She knew it would probably get her into more trouble than she meant to get into. But she really couldn't help herself.

* * *

**Please review!**


	109. Chapter 109

**Hi hi! *sing song voice* la la la la la la la...*normal* as you can tell, I am bored.** **Hey, it's not my fault people were boring me with the end of the world stories. Sorry, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Great..." Mako mumbled sarcastically as he tried to find Korra. Somehow she and him were separated by a crowd when they were trying to make there way through the rally so they could see Amon.

And it also didn't help that Korra was wearing the disguise, either; or he would be able to find her a lot easier.

Suddenly, he was pushed from behind and stumbled over and nearly fell over the railing. He looked back and saw that nobody was looking in his direction- in fact, nobody paid any attention to where he was, either.

Mako looked back over the railing and saw a stage that Amon would no doubt appear on soon. He looked back around, just to check that nobody was paying any attention to him,and he walked closer to the railing.

As he was watching the empty stage like he has been for the last twenty minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to find an Equalist, who appeared to be female.

"Uh...wh-what do you need?" he stammered; he had not planned on what he would say if he was caught.

"Relax." said the equalist. Much to Mako's relief, it was Korra. "It's just me."

"Thank the spirits..." he mumbled.

"Come on, Amon is going to come on in a minute. Act like you're one of the guards or something." she ordered.

Mako gave sharp nod, and took a position as one of the guards and Korra stood next to him in case they needed to communicate.

* * *

**Please review!**


	110. Chapter 110

**Hey hey! Here is the next (and far from final) chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Anger coursed through Korra's blood, and it became the fire that she now shot at Amon. She knew it would take a miracle to actually hit him, but she didn't care at the moment.

Remembering that Tenzin and his family were still chained and bound to poles, Korra reluctantly left the battle, leaving Mako to fight off the equalists alone. Korra worked at the chains with great difficulty.

After what seemed to be an hour, Korra managed to break the bonds, and right on time, as Mako was beginning to become tired. After freeing everyone, Korra gathered up whatever strength she had left and went to go fight again.

Mako soon after pulled her aside. "Remember, we have to get them out of here." he said, referring to the airbenders.

Korra hesitantly nodded before she and Mako lead everyone out of the area, but not before Tenzin managed to blow Amon off the stage with a forceful wind current.

* * *

**Please review!**


	111. Chapter 111

**Hi hi! Sorry, but something is seriously wrong with my Internet. Please note that my Internet will most likely be out when it rains!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_Where do we go? Where do we go?_ Korra thought hurriedly as she sent out the last bit of fire from her hands.

The creaking of a door immediately got her attention, and she ushered Mako into the room with her. Though they both would have rather not, they were forced to be split apart in the room.

Korra hid under what seemed to be a table, and sweat dripped down from her face; from both running and anxiety. Quietly, she lifted her hand and wiped the salty, wet substance from her forehead and took shallow breaths. There was a moment of silence before the door opened with the same creak.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she completely froze, a thousand thoughts rushing to her at once. There were footsteps that echoed around the room, and Korra resisted the urge to swallow or make the tiniest noise.

Peeking from under the table, Korra saw the feet making there way past her-or not. They had suddenly stopped, and again she froze.

She felt great relief flood her when they continued to move forward, but little did she know that it was only the beginning; where all her nightmares come true.

* * *

**I'm going to be feeling sad as I go along with this story. I don't really like making characters sad (though my other stories say something different). Well, please review!**


	112. Chapter 112

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

It felt as if not only her bending, but her soul; her whole life, had been sucked out of her the moment his finger reached her forehead. And the aftermath was that she felt weak, weak to the point where she probably couldn't stand without help.

Hatred and anger was what she felt at that moment...and loss and sadness. They all consumed her, and she fell to the floor after an unsuccessful bending punch. She held in the tears she felt in her eyes.

Glancing up for the moment her vision wasn't blurry, Korra looked and saw that Amon was now looking at Mako.

_No, not Mako! _she thought, but then her vision became blurry again and she became lightheaded, and yet again she collapsed to the ground.

There was a flash of light that Korra couldn't place, but it all made sense when she felt someone picking her up-she didn't even have to look at him to know it was Mako, as she had gotten used to his gentle touch- and she knew that Mako had used lightning against Amon.

* * *

**Please review!**


	113. Chapter 113

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako felt as though he had failed in protecting her. In protecting Korra. Guilt engulfed part of him as he helped the weak Avatar into his arms. At that moment, all he thought about was Korra, not that he wasn't already.

She moaned after he got her into his arms, and Korra peered up at him as he ran out of the room.

"Mako," she croaked. Great relief filled her when she saw that he was okay, but she still felt that something was missing. "My bending..."

"Everything will be alright." was all Mako could say at the moment. "We just need to get out of here."

He glanced down helplessly at her before looking back up. He wanted to believe in what he just said, but there was a part of him that knew it wouldn't get better for a while.

And there was a part of him that knew they weren't going to get out without being caught by the masked madman.

* * *

**Please review, even though I know it is kind of lame like the current chapters have been...**


	114. Chapter 114

**Hi hi! I'm very worn out right now, so I'm just going to get to the chapter.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra was filled with despair even after Amon was thrown out of the window and into the waters below. The excitement she felt because of finally airbending faltered soon after, as she had finally come to the realization that she had lost the three other elements that had meant so much to her. Somehow, there was still a flicker of hope, though.

Standing up after almost losing his bending, Mako made his way over to Korra. Before he could say anything, however, he heard angry yelling through the broken window, which distracted him. The equalists below were shouting hateful things, all making Mako's blood boil with anger.

They realized the truth after Amon had risen from the water he had fallen into, and cries of disbelief replaced the anger. Mako tried to take him out with firebending, but all shots missed or had dissolved as they hit the water.

After looking at the bay one more time, Mako looked at Korra, and Korra looked at him. They embraced; Korra clutching Mako's shirt tightly and Mako pulling her closer in a protective manner. He glanced over her shoulder, checking to make sure the water was still clear. When he was sure that Amon was truly gone, he shut his eyes and sighed.

It was obvious that Korra was not ready to go down and face everyone yet, and Mako understood that. All he did was pull her closer to him every minute, letting his actions speak for him in the silence between them, saying 'Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry; you're safe now. We all are.'

"He took it..." Korra whispered finally. Her words were filled with fear, anger, and sadness.

Mako pulled her closer again. "Everything will be fine..." he whispered back. "Don't give up."

Korra shifted in his grasp and pulled away just enough to where she could look Mako in the eye. "Mako," she whimpered. Her gaze darted to the roof. "Do you think I'll ever get my bending back?"

Mako felt a tug at his heart. "I...I don't know..." he answered truthfully.

Korra looked back at him, and he noticed that, even though her eyes were teary, there was still some hope lying within them. It made him slightly grateful to know that she hadn't given up yet. He leaned in and gave her a short kiss before pulling away and taking her hand and slowly lead her down the many hallways and stairs.

It was hard for Korra to look anyone in the eye after that. She was only able to look at Mako without hesitation.

At some point, Korra and Mako had found Tenzin again. Tenzin had figured out that something was wrong the moment he saw Korra.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Korra looked at the ground and remained silent.

Tenzin's gaze shifted from Korra to Mako. "Did he...?"

Mako nodded, a sad look in his eyes before he looked at Korra, who was biting her lip.

* * *

**Please review**


	115. Chapter 115

**Hey hey! I am very grateful right now that I woke up again. I accidentally fell asleep earlier! Luckily I woke up at 2 in the morning (which oddly has been my usual time of writing). Well, to the story!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

The next few days were difficult for Korra. The fact that she had to wait for a boat to come was rather irritating, and so she stayed in her room until it arrived. No one was allowed into her room; not even Mako. And that really worried him.

What could she be doing in there? he thought. I hope she hasn't done anything to herself...

It was difficult for Korra's friends and mentor, too. There was pretty much only one thing she came out of her room for, and that was to get food; but no one saw her get it. The only witness is Pema.

Other than that, she stayed in there. When people tried to enter the room, she always threw them out. The main person who was thrown out was Mako, as he tried every day they were there at least two times a day.

Finally, after a couple of days, the ship arrived.

During that early morning, Mako had gotten up. He had barely slept due to Korra, not that it was the first time. It was around four in the morning when he finally decided to get up and go into her room. He hoped he could just sneak in to check on her.

Making his way over to the other side of the island, he stood in front of Korra's room, hesitating for a moment to enter. Deciding that he wouldn't get anymore rest until he knew that she was alright, Mako slowly opened the door.

Korra was, as he had assumed, in bed; fast asleep. She looked at peace at the moment.

Mako slowly came over to her and looked up and down her body to make sure she was alright. When he finally decided that she was fine, he headed for the door. But Korra's voice stopped him.

"Sneaking in here again?"

Mako turned to face her, but found that she hadn't done anything, and that she still remained in the same position. He slowly walked over to her bedside, looked over, and saw that her eyes were half open; but they were not looking at him.

"I-I guess..." Mako said quietly.

Korra said nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, Mako added "You know...I heard from Tenzin that the boat might come today."

Korra sat up, finally looking at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Korra's eyes lingered on him for a moment before she looked down again. Mako stared at her, watching her every move. He was rather surprised she hasn't thrown him out yet; then again it was four in the morning and she might be too tired to.

After realizing that Korra wasn't going to say anything else, Mako said "Well... I just wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay, so I guess I will see you later."

When he reached for the door, Korra's voice stopped him.

"Mako, wait..." she said as if she was unsure.

Mako froze, and turned back to look at her. "What is it?"

"Do you think..." she tried to say. "Do you think, maybe...you could stay here for the rest of the night?"

Mako was surprised. The last thing he thought she would do is ask him to stay with her (though he will admit that in the back of his head he was hoping she would ask). Slowly, he walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed.

Korra, understanding that it meant he would stay, wrapped herself in her blanket and lied down. Mako lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her like he has done before.

For the first time in a long time, Korra felt safe.

* * *

**I feel bad for writing this the way I did, but oh well. Please review!**


	116. Chapter 116

**Hey hey! Don't really have anything to say, so on to the story! :)**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Korra, come on..." Mako said softly. "You have to wake up..."

"I know..." the sleeping Avatar mumbled.

"Then come on." Mako said.

Korra moaned, and made no move to get up. Mako rolled his eyes and tried shaking her again.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sighing, Mako sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking down at the sleeping Korra again, he racked his brain for ideas to get her to wake up. When an idea finally came to him, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Korra's.

Korra eyes shot wide open, and Mako knew she was wide awake now. She blushed in embarrassment when he pulled away, though his face was still only inches away from hers.

"You awake now?" Mako asked with a smirk.

Korra nodded with a small smile, still blushing.

Mako faked a sigh. "And I was hoping that you weren't so I could do that again." he said with a fake pout.

Korra, surprisingly, reacted by taking him by the shirt and pulling him down, and their lips met once again.

* * *

"Ready to find out if the ship arrived?" Mako asked Korra as she fixes her ponytail.

"Yeah..." she muttered after fixing it.

Mako felt anxious to see if the information he heard was correct. He hoped that it was, because he didn't like that Korra had kept herself locked up in her room throughout that whole time since Amon had been defeated. May be he was being overprotective (not that being him being overprotective was out of the ordinary), but he wanted to know badly whether or not Korra would get her bending back.

Korra, hesitantly, came up to Mako, who was standing next to the door. Mako emerged from his thoughts and opened the door, and was walking out when he realized Korra had no intentions of following him. Rather, her head hung down and her eyes were shut tightly.

Turning back around, Mako went over to Korra and placed his hand on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Korra lifted her hand as if she was going to pull Mako's hand off of her cheek, but decided against it, and instead just placed her hand on top of his.

"Korra?"

"I...I don't know if I could face anyone...not yet." Korra whispered.

Mako placed his free hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "You won't have to. I promise, okay? I'll do all the talking and everything."

Korra nodded in agreement, and took the hand Mako had placed onto her cheek into her own hand, and stood waiting for him to lead them out.

Mako gripped Korra's hand tightly, and then he walked out of the room and closed the door before leading Korra and himself out to the docks.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked. "I thought we were going to check with Tenzin."

"I was thinking that they might be at the docks. You never know." Mako replied.

It didn't take them much longer to reach the docks, and they were both fairly surprised to see a United Forces ship heading their way.

"Good timing." Korra commented.

"No kidding." Mako said.

Soon after, every other residence (besides the Air Acolytes) came out; all were surprised to see that Korra had come out of her room and was with Mako. Tenzin wasn't very pleased to find out that Mako had spent the night in Korra's room, even if it was only for a few hours.

It seemed as though everyone had come prepared like Korra and Mako had. It didn't take long for everyone to climb on board.

"Are you ready to find out?" Mako asked hesitantly.

Korra took a moment before she nodded, and she followed close behind Mako as they entered the ship.

* * *

**Please review! **


	117. Chapter 117

**Hey hey! I'm sorry, but I stayed up all night and it is now 6:00 am, so it is short.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra looked over the railing and down at the water. She watched it intently, as if entranced by the crashing waves. Mako stood next to her, following Korra's request of keeping her company.

They had both quickly found out that there was barely anything to do on the ship. Everyone besides Korra and Mako had gone to explore the ship, as Korra wanted some peace.

Everything was silent at the moment. The only noises were the waves of water crashing and distant voices. And that was how it was for an hour.

"Mako?" Korra said suddenly. Mako looked over at her.

"Yeah?" Mako replied.

"I don't think this is going to work." she said.

"What isn't?" he asked.

"Going to a healer in the water tribe..." Korra said.

"Why not?" Mako asked.

Korra sighed. "I had talked to Tahno after his bending was taken away...he said he had went to the best healers in the city, and that none could do anything about his bending..."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Mako said.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Please review!**


	118. Chapter 118

**Hey hey! Nothin much, just another daily chapter.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra**.

* * *

It was clear they had arrived in the South Pole when everyone began to see icebergs in the water. It had started out where you could barely see the ice, but as the ship moved, the ice grew and grew. Long after the icebergs had grown almost too big for anyone's liking, they reached the shore.

Korra saw everyone was shivering behind her, and she couldn't help but smile a little. Before she had any time to make a comment on it, she was ushered away from the group by White Lotus members. Korra looked back at Mako, whom she wanted to stay with at the moment, and he gave her a look that said "Everything will be okay, we'll see you in a minute. Just go."

Korra sighed and willingly followed the White Lotus, and was left in a room. It was only a few minutes later that Master Katara came in with a worried expression.

Korra hoped that it would work, hoped that she would get her bending back...even though the thought was long forgotten when she remembered how Tahno had told her how none of it had worked for him.

* * *

Mako waited impatiently outside of the room Korra was in. He could not keep still at the moment, but he had already been told to not pace, no matter how much he wanted-no, needed- to.

_Please work, please work, _he thought repetitively. _Please work, oh spirits, please work!_

In the end, Mako began to pace again, much to everyone else's annoyance.

"Mako, you need to calm down." Bolin said. He was just as annoyed as everyone else, but he understood better than anyone that Mako can act overprotective when something happens to someone he really, really, _really_ cares about; and in this case he knew that Mako loved Korra more than anything, and that it would be really stressful for him.

Mako said nothing as he continued to pace back and forward.

Bolin sighed. "Can you at least sit down?"

Mako stopped for a moment, debating on something, and then decided to sit down.

A few minutes later, Katara emerged from the room. The expression she had made Mako's heart stop, and he knew at that moment:

_She didn't get her bending back..._

* * *

**Please review!**


	119. Chapter 119

**Hey hey! Wow, I look at the time and I'm like "*laugh* I really need to go to bed earlier! Then again, sleeping during the night is for normal people." Sorry, to you normal people, but I am not normal. Oh, and hey, thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

The world was spinning around Korra, and she felt very nauseous.

_I can't bend the other elements any more?_ she thought. _This can't be happening! This can't be real! _

Korra pulled her knees to her chest. She glanced behind her, at the door. She did not want to go out there with everyone she knew- she did not want them attempting to comfort her- it would only make her feel worse than she already did. Make her feel like she _failed_.

No, no she wasn't going out there. How could she face anyone now? She could barely face anyone today, and now...

But she knew she would have to face them at some point. And she would definitely have to face Mako.

Korra groaned. "Mako..." she whispered. She knew how he would take the news, and she knew for a fact that he would definitely try and stay with her as often as he could...not that she minded much.

She looked at the door again and sighed. She slowly got up and went to the door and opened. Just like she had expected: everyone was in the room. She did not look any of them in the eye.

As she was about to walk by everyone, Tenzin said "It's going to be alright, Korra."

Korra froze. "No...it's not..." She proceeded to take her parka and open the door, putting it on as she walked down the steps.

"Korra, wait!" she heard behind her. She already knew who it was.

She sighed inwardly. She did not want to speak to anyone at the moment, especially him.

So rather than acting like she has been for the past few days, she spoke angrily, though all she felt was sadness.

"Go away." Korra said.

"I will, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm here for you." Mako replied.

Korra averted her eyes to the ground. "Yeah, I know." she said in an uncontrollably bitter tone. "I need to be alone now, though."

Even though her back was turned to him, Mako could still tell she was tearing up. He sighed, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug before departing.

Korra looked back at him as he reentered the house, and then went over to Naga and got on, and she road away.

What Korra didn't realize was that Mako hasn't really gone into the house.

* * *

**Hmm...trying to find an evanescence song the matches this theme of the story. Don't ask why. Please review!**


	120. Chapter 120

**Hey hey! Okay, for those of you who are wondering, no the story will not be ending. However, it might be hard to update on a daily basis due to that being the end of season 1, so I'm either going to be thinking of things and might not be updating daily or I might do sorta one shots things that link together in ways. And if you have suggestions for anything that should happen next, I would be grateful. But I don't need any right now, so yeah. Just thought I would let you all know!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra felt her feet touch the ground softly on the snow. She looked down, trying to take in everything that has just happen.

But before she could think of anything, Korra felt as if she were being watched. Out of curiosity, she turned around and found Mako. Even though she was taken by surprise, she still smiled a second later when thinking about how he had come even when she didn't want him to.

_It's sweet. _she thought. _ I'm going to have to kick his butt later, but still, it's sweet._

Mako smiled back after a moment of shock. His smile widened when he saw that Korra was running towards him, and he opened his arms up for her and he captured her in them, spinning her before setting her down gently.

Korra smiled up at him, her eyes beaming with happiness. The next thing that happened was exactly what the both of them wanted at the moment: they kissed.

When they pulled away at the same time, Mako hugged her tightly, refusing to let Korra go. She laughed because of it.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to tell everyone the news?" she asked.

"Why?" Mako asked. "They can wait a few more minutes, can't they?"

"Why do you want to keep them waiting?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Because I want to spend this one moment alone with you. Who knows when I'll get another chance to."

"True."

* * *

**Please review!**


	121. Chapter 121

**Hey hey! Here you all go! And officially beginning into the second season...:D**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako was the last standing around the ancient building as he waited for Korra to come over. She had decided to take a few minutes in the sanctuary doing spirits-know-what, and Mako was the only one who had enough patience to wait for her. And when it comes to Korra, you have to learn patience.

He sat in the snow, leaning against one of the rocks Lin Beifong had lifted after she had gotten her bending back. Even though he had seen everything with his own eyes, every single thing, he still could not help but feel a little stunned.

_My Korra did it. _he repeatedly thought as though he was trying to convince himself, even though he was already convinced. _My Korra did all of it._

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stone stairs. She was descending from the building, and he felt how rush through him, and he grinned.

Korra, noticing Mako, acknowledged his presence with a grin of her own and her bright blue eyes sparking with happiness.

"Can you believe it?" she said as she walked into Mako's open arms and weaving her arms around his neck to hug him. "Any of it?"

"Of course I do." he replied softly. "You're Korra. You can do anything."

Korra giggled. "If that were true, I would have been able to actually impress you when we first met."

"You did impress me." Mako countered as the pulled away but were still wrapped in each others arms. "But you know how I am with my emotions-"

"You can be Mr. Bland." Korra said with a smirk.

Mako laughed. "Is that what you call it?"

"Yep." Korra said with a crooked grin. "Although, I have noticed a big change in you since we have been together. Mr. Bland hasn't been showing up at all. It's like e just...faded."

Mako rolled his eyes, but hey were soft when they settled on her. "Do you want to know why?"

"It should be interesting to hear what you have to say, so yeah."

"It's because you make me happy."

Korra, for the first time in a while, blushed. Her heart leaped at the words, and she couldn't help but tug him down so his lips met hers.

* * *

**Please review!**


	122. Chapter 122

**Hey hey! You know, I was just going through some of the past chapters earlier (I was filling in the chapter documents that were empty on my laptop because I have been using my phone to write the chapters) and I noticed many grammer mistakes, so I just wanted to apologize for that. Well, onto the story!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"There you are!" Bolin said to Mako as he and Korra rode into the village on Naga. "I was starting to wonder….although, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that you wanted to stay with Korra."

Mako smiled before sliding off of Naga, and Korra followed him afterwards, trying to hide her smile while looking at him.

"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't take a genius." Mako agreed.

Bolin smiled with satisfaction when his brother agreed. It faltered slightly a few seconds after. "What, do you two make up dates by spending almost every second together or something? Honestly."

Mako was confused by what Bolin said, and then Korra cut in to the conversation and saved him.

"Actually, I was just about to take Mako somewhere." she said. Mako inwardly sighed in relief and smiled.

"Oh….alright. I'll leave you two alone then." Bolin said, and he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Thanks for the save." Mako said.

Korra shrugged. "It was no problem. But we both better go somewhere so he doesn't think we're lying."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Mako asked.

Korra thought for a moment. "Well….there is _one thing _that I can think of. It's either that or we can go spar."

"What is it?"

"We could go penguin sledding."

"What's penguin sledding?"

"You'd just have to see."

Mako became nervous. "Alright…."

Korra smiled, and then she took Mako's hand into hers and began leading him away. Mako looked back at Naga.

"Aren't you going to take Naga?"

"No, she would just frighten away the penguins."

"Oh."

"You know, I was kind of hoping that you'd want to spar; that way I could repay you from the last time." Korra said with a mischievous smile.

Mako chuckled. "We can spar after if you really want to. I wouldn't mind."

"Great." Korra replied enthusiastically.

When Korra turned away to focus on where they were going, Mako smiled mischievously as well, and he couldn't help but think of ways to repeat what had happened that last sparring session.

* * *

**Haha, trust me Mako, Korra wants to repeat what happened too. :P Alright, time to come clean. One of the reviews I read said that they were bullied, and I have to admit, I was bullied before. It kind of changed my life and me...how else would I have become weird? Now I don't care what anyone thinks! :) People think what they want to think, and nobody can change that. I just get annoyed when people say, like, _really rude_ things outloud that really _should_ have stayed a thougt, honestly. See, even I have my opinions. Anyways, (man that was random, but I just had to say something) please review!**


	123. Better

**Dude, the rain killed my internet again. :/**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Korra asked, getting ready to slide down a hill on a penguin.

"I guess so." Mako replied. He could not disguise the slightly awkward tone in his voice.

She moved to glide down the hill, and in the moments she was she was reminded of when she was a kid; laughing as she went down the hill at high speed. Soon she reached the bottom, and she rolled off the penguin and lied in the snow, looking up at the sky.

"Everything alright?" Mako asked after he got off his penguin, and it waddled away.

Korra looked up at him. "Great," she replied. "Everything is great."

Mako came over and sat down next to her and leaned over to look her in the eye. He had a criticizing expression.

Korra sighed in defeat. "It's just…I guess it's not the same as when I was younger, that's all."

"Well, last time I checked, you are seventeen, which is close to being an adult." Mako said, and Korra moaned in annoyance. Mako smirked. "But if you look at what some of the adults in Republic City have done, it is just ridiculous."

Korra looked up at him and smiled. "I can believe that."

"Well, you're Korra." Mako laughed, and Korra faked a hurt expression, but she couldn't hold it for long, and she ended up laughing.

"If only there was a way to make it fun again." Korra said.

Mako thought for a minute before smiling. "Stay here and keep your eyes closed," he said before starting to get up and move. "I'll be right back!"

Korra looked at him as he stood questioningly, but she did what he instructed and closed her eyes. She waited for him to come back, but hearing nothing, lied down again and continued to wait.

"Okay, hold on…" she finally heard a few minutes later. It was so sudden, that she jumped. "Now you can open your eyes."

Korra opened her eyes, and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What's this?"

"This is what people who _aren't_ part of the water tribe use for sledding." Mako laughed. He had brought a sled; one that was larger for a reason…

Korra rolled her eyes with a smile and stood. "Why'd you bring it?"

"Because," Mako said as he took her hand in his and led her towards the sled. "We are going to ride it. _Together_."

Korra looked at him. "What?"

"Just sit down up front." Mako ordered, and Korra hesitantly did so. He followed by sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I think I like this better already." she said with pink dusting her cheeks.

Mako laughed.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I actually have the other chapters, so don't worry.**


	124. Fun

**Yeah yeah, we should all know I don't own the Legend of Korra by now.**

* * *

"That was really fun!" Korra said as she and Mako walked back to the village. "Thank you _so much_, Mako!"

"No problem." Mako said with a smile. He was silent for a moment before adding "We should do stuff like this more often."

"Yeah, we should." Korra said. "We might be able to now that Amon is gone."

Mako stared at Korra. His smile faltered slightly. "Are you…..are you coming back to Republic City? Or are you staying here?"

Korra looked at him with a confused expression. "Of course I'm going back! I love Republic City!" Korra leaned over towards Mako a little and whispered "And between you and me, I'm afraid that they'll lock me up again."

Mako chuckled. "Good, because I wouldn't want to be apart from you. And, no offense, but I wouldn't really want to stay in a place this cold."

Korra's smile softened. "Yeah, sometimes I get a little annoyed with it myself. And I grew up here!"

Mako laughed.

The snow crunched under their feet as they walked, which became the only sound that came between them on their way back to the village. However, they continued to glance at each other with happy smiles.


	125. Explore

**Blah blah blah, I don't own the Legend of Korra, blah blah blah. Moving on...**

* * *

When they got back, Tenzin's kids were all playing in the snow. It didn't really surprise Korra, as she knew that they loved playing in the snow when they came, which was rare. Korra went over to them, and Mako followed her.

"Hey," she said to Jinora. "where's your dad?"

"He went to speak with Gran Gran." she replied. "It could take a while."

Korra nodded to show that she understood, and turned to face Mako, who looked at her with a questioning expression.

Korra shrugged innocently. "What? I need to start training again as soon as I can."

Mako's head tilted slightly. "Do you really need to start training again immediately? There is such a thing as overtraining, you know."

Korra scoffed. "Says the guy who would make me train until I was on the edge of dying during the probending finals."

Mako chuckled, embarrassed. "Yeah…I guess I did get a little carried away sometimes…"

Korra nodded. "Duh." was all she said before laughing. Mako laughed with her. When they began to grow silent, Mako looked around with a smile.

"Since this is my first time in the South Pole," he began, meeting Korra's eyes. "do you want to show me around?"

Korra's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'd love to."

"Well, then, let's go." Mako said.

Korra grinned as she took Mako's hand in her own and gripped it tightly. He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, and gladly followed her as they walked through the village.


	126. Coat

**Okay, that's all the chapters I needed to make up, including today.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Tenzin says we'll be staying for about a week. Something about wanting to stay with Katara for a while now that everything is over." Korra said a few hours after showing Mako around. Right now they were just sitting around thinking of things to do.

"Oh no." Mako said, and he sighed.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"Nothing….it's just, I'm a little worried about the cold, that's all." Mako explained.

"We can get you a coat or something." Korra said. "You think everyone survives by standing out in the cold without coats? Sorry, but that's not how it works." Korra giggled.

"Alright…but where are we going to get it?" Mako questioned.

"Do you have to question every idea that I have?" she asked teasingly, and Mako rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I can just pick it up later, so don't worry about it."

"Why don't we just get it now?"

"Because I like watching you freeze your butt off." Korra laughed, and Mako scowled.

"Well, I guess the shows over, because I'm going to head back." Mako said, sitting up.

"Oh, come on, you couldn't have remembered everything. You'll get lost." Korra protested.

Mako ignored her and proceeded to start walking, and predicted that she would follow. Korra, however, did not follow. Rather, she took the opportunity and snuck away to the market.

And Mako, indeed, got lost for some time.

* * *

"Is Mako here?" Korra asked as soon as she met up with everyone outside of the village.

"Yeah, he's in that room." Bolin answered, pointing to the door. "I think he got a cold, considering how hard he was shaking. Either that, or he was really angry."

"Probably both." Korra laughed. Moving her hand from behind her back, she revealed a green jacket. She threw it at Bolin. "Here. Since we're going to be here for a week, I thought you might need one too."

Bolin examined the jacket and smiled, and Pabu, who stood on Bolin's shoulder, inspected it as well. "Thanks." he said gratefully.

"No problem." Korra said as she made her way to the room Mako was in. She opened the door and found Mako, who was sitting in a chair all alone, shaking.

Korra smiled. "Did you get lost?"

Mako looked up at her in surprise. "Uh… yeah…." he said, slightly embarrassed.

Korra smirked. "I told you." she said, and she threw the other jacket she had gotten at him.

"What's this?" he asked, lifting it up to examine it.

"It's a jacket, Cool Guy." she said plainly. "You needed one, didn't you?"

"Yeah…thanks." Mako said, and he put the coat on. "Good, now I won't freeze to death."

Korra looked up and down, inspecting him. "It looks good." she said.

A small smile formed on Mako's lips. "You think so?" he said, looking down to see for himself.

"Yeah…I do."

* * *

**I think I found the perfect Evanescence song that matched the mood when Korra lost her bending. The song _Lithium_, perhaps? Anyways, please review!**


	127. Jealousy

**Hey hey! Haha, I love writing Mako in a jealous manner :) (Whoops, spoiler alert :P)**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako grunted something disapproving while Korra talked to some girl that she used to be friends with when she was younger. Korra stopped for a moment and looked over at Mako.

"What?" she said.

"Them." Mako replied plainly as he burrowed himself into his jacket more with a scowl on his face.

"Who?" Korra tried again.

"Those guys over there." he answered, and he looked from them to her.

Korra looked over to where Mako had been looking only moments ago, and she found three water tribe guys staring at her. They all looked away the moment they realized she had looked at them.

She laughed. "Your jealousy is showing." Korra teased as she looked back at Mako.

"I don't care." Mako replied. "I don't like them."

"Just because they're staring at me?"

His cheeks tinted a light pink, but he nodded. "Yeah."

Korra looked at him with a soft gaze. "Don't worry about them."

"It's not like I can help it." he replied, glancing back at the guys with a glare.

Korra thought for a moment. She turned to her old friend. "Look, I'll have to talk to you later."

The girl nodded. "I understand. I'll see you later!" the girl walked off with an odd smile, and Korra stifled her giggle as she turned back to Mako.

"So?" she said.

"So what?" Mako replied instantly; his confusion was obvious.

"So what do you want to do?" Korra asked. "I thought you might want to take your mind off of them,"-she gestured to the boys-"so I thought we could do something."

Mako smiled. "You know, we still haven't had that rematch for sparring."

Korra's eyes instantly lit up. "And I know the perfect place to do it! We don't need another situation where Tenzin or anyone else catches us again." she said with a smirk.

"True." Mako laughed. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." Korra said. "Is it going to be fire against fire?"

"Why not?" Mako said with a grin.

Korra had a grin that matched Mako's, and she took his hand in hers and began to lead him in the opposite direction they had been going.

Mako looked back at the guys, who were staring at him and Korra, and he couldn't help the cocky expression that crossed his face. He mouthed "She's mine" before turning away with a grin that hurt his face.

Even if he hadn't even said it, he was still grateful to know it was true.

* * *

**Alright, this is the part where I need suggestions. And in case you are wondering, they are still in the south pole. I also thought you should know that this story probably won't be updated daily anymore, but I will not end it! I'm kind of sad about not updating daily anymore, but at least it gives me time to work on some of my other stories, right? I am especially excited for my most recent one. :) Well, now that that is over with, please review!**


	128. Payback

**Hi hi hi hi hi! Oh my god I think I'm little overboard with the hyperness but I mean honestly I've just come back from having disappeared for a few months... how have all of you been? Sorry that I have been gone for so long it's just that I was kind of under some stress...gah I'm still going through the same stress but it's not as bad as it was thank god -_-**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra. **

* * *

Fire danced around in the air and flames licked every corner and edge of the training platform, and every time it threatened to die out, it only began to burn more intensely than before. Sweat formed on both Korra and Mako's skin as each one tried to knock the other down, yet neither had given in. A cocky grin showed on both the individual's faces.

Their movements were in perfect sync as the other moved; even when they're moves shifted to hand to hand combat they managed to stay in sync. One thing was for sure- neither of them wanted to lose.

While sending whirls of flame at Mako, Korra dodged a whip of fire. Blocking it with his own firebending, Mako sent it right back at her with minimum effort. And again, they became to close and it became a clash of fists and kicks.

Finally, after numerous attempts, Korra managed to block an attack Mako had sent at her and then took the opportunity to knock his feet out from under him. Her cocky grin spreading while his faded, she launched herself at him and pinned him to the ground.

Neither moved from their position as they looked at each other, both panting vigorously. Soon, Mako's smile returned, but this time it was a very soft, warming smile.

"Same prize?" he asked.

Korra smiled brightly and nodded, and leaned down close enough to where their lips met.

Nearby, Bolin stood with Asami, both looking at the sparring couple from a distance. "Think they're happy?" Asami asked with a smirk.

"Yep!" Bolin replied with a grin.

* * *

**Yeah you all are probably thinking "CRUD!" cause the chapter was so short...sorry about that. But hey, it's better than me just totally abandoning the thing. But I still don't understand why I finally put up another chapter on THE LAST DAY OF SPRING BREAK. For me its the last day, at least. Well, I better get out of here before the other insane shippers find me. Please review! *See's group of shippers holding torches and pitchforks*GAAAAAAAAAAAH!**


End file.
